Vongola's Lost Daughter
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Tsuna and Kyoko had a daughter but sent her away to keep her safe from the revenge of the Millefiore. Fourteen years later, the next gen of the family comes to Japan & meets Himeno Suiri and an agent named White Lotus as the candidate for the missing 11th
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Birth and Departure of Vongola Undicesimo**

Tsuna was pacing back and forth on the hallway outside a room. It was because Kyoko, Tsuna's wife is currently giving birth to their first child. It just so happens that the Vongola headquarters is an hour drive away from the city and would take another hour to reach a nearby hospital, so they resorted in laboring her there with the help of Bianchi and some maids.

It has been two hours since then and Tsuna is very nervous. He was with Reborn and the others.

"Tsuna, you're making a rut," teased the now adult Reborn.

"Calm down Tsuna, it's not like she's going to turn into a she-devil again won't she?" said Yamamoto. In fact, Yamamoto is already married too. His wife just gave birth a month ago, so he already experienced the pressure but he seems to be fine.

"How can I calm down when I don't even know what's going on in there!" Tsuna complained.

"Guys shouldn't suppose to know," Reborn replied plainly.

Suddenly, they heard a loud cry of a baby coming from the room where Kyoko is. The cry was heard all over the hallway.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyoko slowly laid down on her bed in exhaustion. She never knew that giving birth was that hard. A few meters away, the door opened revealing Tsuna.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he went to her side.

Kyoko smiled at her husband's concern, "Bianchi said that I just need a little rest and I'll be fine," she answered.

Tsuna gave a sigh, "That's good," he said in relief.

Then, Bianchi exited the bathroom with the baby after it has been cleaned and wrapped up in a white cloth. "Guess what it is," she said.

Tsuna wondered for a while. Then answered, "Girl?" he thought he was wrong, but when he saw her smile, his eyes widened, "I have a daughter?"

"You got that right," Bianchi replied as she gave the baby to Kyoko. When the two finally saw the infant's face, they were happy to see her. She is almost the carbon copy of Tsuna's face. She also has his brown hair. When the baby opened her eyes, they saw her honey brown eyes just like it was stolen from Kyoko.

"So, what will we call her?" he asked her.

Kyoko looked at the baby girl. Then she thought of something, "What about Himeno?" she stated.

Tsuna smiled, that will be beautiful for her," he replied.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, the others were waiting at the living room three rooms away from where the new family is in. Ryohei was in Japan watching over Hana, his wife, because she too is almost due in a few weeks. A few minutes later, they received a report from one of their men at the north side if the headquarters from where they are. They quickly hurried to help them.

"Of all the time they can attack, why now?" Kyouya complained.

"Maybe they thought it is the best time to attack," Yamamoto guessed.

"Maybe because they're after something," Gokudera added.

"Like what?" Chrome asked.

"Like Tsuna's baby maybe?" Lambo guessed.

"Whatever it is that is valuable to the Vongola that they are attempting to take, we need to stop them," Reborn said.

"Should we tell Tsuna about this?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera took out his phone, "I'll tell Juudaime now," he said while texting Tsuna as they proceeded to where the ambush is.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tsuna's phone suddenly rang. He went to a corner while Kyoko and Bianchi were playing with Himeno. He picked it up and read the message. It was from Gokudera. It read, _'Juudaime, emergency at the North Wing' _was all it says.

Tsuna looked at the two, "Bianchi, please look after them or a while," he asked. Bianchi knew from the brunette's eyes that there was trouble.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could to reach the outside of the North Wing of the headquarters. When he came there, half of the intruders were already knocked out by the others. Tsuna took his Dying Will pills and his gloves to help them.

A few minutes later, they defeated all he intruders and kept their leader alive. Kyouya pushed him to the ground and Reborn pointed Leone the gun to his neck.

"Talk or die," Reborn threatened, "Who brought you here and why?" he demanded.

The man shivered an answered, "I-It was Byakuran-san, he ordered us to ki…" the man was cut off as someone shot him at the back piercing his heart.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to know the objective of the ambush," Kyouya said looking at a empty branch at one of the trees.

Now, all they know is that Byakuran is back for the second round.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Three days has passed and the attack comes once a day. At one time they almost killed Kyoko and Himeno while they were at the garden for some fresh air. Good thing Bianchi was there for the rescue.

After that incident, Tsuna called for a meeting.

"When did all of this started anyway?" Tsuna wondered deep in thought with a serious face.

"Just three days ago. That was the first ambush the Millefiore remnants made to the headquarters." Reborn answered.

"First we thought it was just another unallied family who attacked and are trying to kill us all." Gokudera started. "But right after we found out that it was Byakuran's doing, it changed everything,"

"Himeno," Tsuna muttered loud enough for the ones in the room to hear.

"What about Himeno Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna looked at them. "It's just that every time they attack, they always attack near Himeno and Kyoko's location. If the one they're after is Kyoko, they should've started long before, but when Himeno was born, they started attacking."

"And what are you going to do now Sawada?" Kyouya asked.

Tsuna just kept quiet.

"Does this mean Himeno needs to evacuate from here?" Lambo guessed.

The others looked at Tsuna who looked guilty.

"Hey Tsuna, don't tell me you're going to do what Lambo said," Reborn interfered.

Tsuna looked at them, "Lambo's right, she needs to be far away from here as possible. Himeno is not safe here. She needs to go until all of this is over, then we're going to search for her,"

"Juudaime, you mean you're not going to monitor her?" Gokudera asked.

"If we monitor her, the Millefiore might send a spy to know where she is. She needs to be hidden secretly. Even to us," Tsuna explained.

"Do you know how Kyoko will feel about this?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna gave a slow nod, "Yes. I told her the possibilities that might happen if we do that. She agreed as long as we leave her in a safe place that no one will know that Himeno is a daughter of a mafia." He assured them. Though, it had taken him a lot of possibilities if they did send her away. Finally, Kyoko agreed.

That night, Tsuna and the others said their goodbyes to Himeno before entrusting her to Yamamoto and Gokudera. They were ordered not to tell anyone including Tsuna and the others where they left her. As the two left, there was another Millefiore ambush and they were followed by them, but Yamamoto and Gokudera managed to escape them. And so Tsuna and the others fought with heavy hearts as the most precious possession of the Vongola, Himeno Sawada disappears into the night. Never knowing where she is or where she will be.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Kinda sappy don't you think? I made it short because I made the first chapter earlier before the prologue. The next generation of the Vongola Guardians and the Varia and also the others' will be on the next chapter. Just a few more days and it will be completely done.**

**=animeholic13= ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Fourteen Years Later**

_Two men in black were running across the woods away from some men clad in white. The two men's faces were a blur. One man had silver hair holding a small baby by his arms. Behind him was a man with black hair with a bamboo sword hanging on his left shoulder._

"_Yamamoto, will you run faster! They'll catch us if you're like this! If something bad happens to Himeno-sama our heads will be rolling on the stone cold floor!" he said with an annoyed tone._

"_I'm rushing, I'm rushing," The black haired man replied._

_The men behind them were trying hard following them. They were all clad in white and wears masks. Different colors of flames were coming out of their weapons. The black haired man looked behind and took out what seemed to be a swallow from a small box after inserting a ring emitting a blue flame into the box' hole. The swallow was enveloped in blue flames and started cutting some trees to conceal their trails._

_After a long mile of running, they arrived what seemed to be an expensive hospital. The two sneaked in the nursery room and placed the baby on one of the vacant cribs. The silver haired man took out a ring in a chain and placed it around the baby. _

_Then the black haired man called out to the other, "Come on, someone's coming," he called._

_The silver haired man took a last glance at the baby and murmured, "Arrivederci, Himeno-sama," he bid and left._

A girl opened her eyes and sat up. She ran her hands through her brown hair. Again, she had that dream about her being abandoned where as an infant, was left at a hospital in Italy. She was adopted by an assassin couple of a secret organization who lost their child in childbirth and took her to their home. When she became an official child, the couple moved back to Japan in Namimori where she grew up.

She opened her bedside drawer and took out a chain and on it was a ring.

It was said that she had it ever since they adopted her. Thus, she was named Himeno by the name found behind her ring; Himeno Suiri. She is also an assassin like her foster parents in her own choice being trained by her parents how to fight since she was six. Her assassin name is "White Lotus" which means mystery and truth. She is very attractive and has long brown hair and honey eyes. Her hourglass figure adds up to it. She sometimes thinks if she has the images of her parents who are still unknown to her. But she doesn't care. She concluded herself that her parents were insensitive and uncaring that they left her alone on that place. Oh how she despised them. Now it's too late for them to show their faces now because she has completely erased them from her life.

"Some parents I have. I'm rather happy with my foster family," she murmured.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from her double oak door revealing a maid. **(I forgot to mention that the family who adopted her is rich)**

"Himeno-sama, breakfast is ready," she announced.

Himeno turned and smiled, "I'll be there in a while," and then the maid left.

Himeno placed the ring back in the drawer never minding it and got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. She changed into her uniform which a black skirt is reaching her upper knee wearing black tights, white blouse and orange sleeveless vest and black ribbon. She slipped on her black leather shoes and put on her badge which read, Namimori Private Academy School Police Commissioner.

She looked at her body mirror and smirked at her badge. "It's ironic to see an assassin being a commissioner of law at school," she murmured. Then she picked up her body bag and left her room to the dining room where her foster parents are.

She came to them with a cheerful face, "Good morning!" she greeted.

"Morning honey, did you have a good sleep?" asked Nori Suiri, her foster mother.

"Not really," Himeno answered honestly. She can't really lie to them can she? "I kept having the same dream ever since I turned fourteen a month ago. What's my brain doing? Are they trying to kill me with that memory engraved in my head?"

"It's just a dream sweetie, it'll go away on its own," assured Mori Suiri, her foster father.

Himeno sat down and ate her breakfast and bid them goodbye. She ran outside and went inside her BMW van which they gave her on her fourteenth birthday. Of course, being under aged as she is, she hired a driver.

When she arrived, she was greeted by everyone in the school. They cleared the way in respect to her since she is one of the most powerful, smartest, athletic and influential students in the school. She then walked to her room and read a book before classes start.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Namimori Middle School**

A long limo was parked at the gates of Nami-middle and out came six teenagers at the age of fourteen. They were all wearing the same school uniform. One has black hair and a stoic looking violet eyes who is obviously the son of Kyouya Hibari, Kantaro. The other was a boy with pineapple hair with indigo eyes who is the child of Mukuro and Chrome, his name is Gino Rokudo. Then there was a boy with black spiky hair and brown eyes with a happy-go-lucky face. His name is Seishiro Yamamoto, the son of Takeshi Yamamoto. Then there was a boy with black hair and green eyes. His name is Gilbert, the cousin of Lambo. Then two girls came into view. One has long silver hair and brown eyes. She is the daughter of Gokudera and Haru; Ayako Gokudera. And finally, a girl with black hair and honey brown eyes. Her name is Narumi Sasagawa, the daughter of Ryohei and Hana.

Kantaro looked around and smirked, "So, this is the place where the guardians met years ago," he said.

"Well, they did talk about Nami-Middle so much to us, and based on the pictures, it's the right place," said Ayako.

"Wow, this is a big school," Seishiro stated.

"And full of herbivores," Kantaro said.

"Come on you guys," said Narumi, "This is only our first day in this school and you're already insulting it. You should be glad that the Varia's kids are going to transfer at Namimori Private Academy across the town,"

"Narumi has a point," Gilbert agreed. "At least Yohannes and the others aren't here or else a great disaster will occur,"

"And, there are no annoying Varia girls especially Rinsel the Grim Reaper," Gino added.

After much talk, they all went to the principal's office to know what class are they in. when they arrived there, they recognized some of their family names.

And what's more surprising is that they feared Kantaro right away after finding out that he is the son of the former Disciplinary Committee chairman of the school. Then there's Seishiro whom the teachers asked if he would like to join the baseball club just like his father. Obviously, he agreed much to the dismay of Ayako saying the "Like father like son," statement. Then they also recognized Ayako as Gokudera's daughter because of her silver hair and because of her previous amazing grades that doesn't go down on 90%. For it's Gokudera who studied there helped the school's status as one of the ones who got a high grade on every national achievement examinations. Finally, there was Narumi whose father was known as the greatest boxer in the school, but she's more on volleyball.

After much deliberation, all of them are in class 2-A. when they were announced everyone started to murmur things like:

"You mean that's Kyouya 'The Devil' Hibari's son?"

"She's the smart delinquent's daughter?"

"No way! That's a Yamamoto?"

"He looks like a pineapple,"

"I hope she doesn't shout 'Extreme!' like him,"

On their statements, they were really pissed especially Narumi because they made her father as a comparison. Indeed she inherited most of her mother's attitude without shouting "Extreme!" like her father. For her, being a girl is everything because she didn't. At one time, her father even tried to sign her up for the boxing club but failed after Hana lectured him like a mother scolding a child; based on Narumi's observation.

Kantaro was very pissed off. How dare they insult his father that way? He was going to bite these herbivores to death if he hears that statement again. Indeed Hibari would bite them to death now if he hears it, but he also has his mother's genes. Her mother is a very patient person and very kind, but if it is abused, she acts twice as mad as a normal woman would be.

Gino was also insulted by the statement given to him. True she has a hair the shape of a pineapple, and he even looked like his father too, but that's no excuse for them to insult it.

All of them took a seat beside each other ignoring the people staring at them. They just listened to the teachers' lectures.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Namimori Private Academy (Same intro)**

A white limousine parked at the gates of the academy. Seven teenagers exited the car. There were three boys at the age of fifteen and four girls at the age of fourteen.

The first boy has black spiky hair and red eyes with a deadly glare. He is obviously the son of Xanxus but he is more attractive than his father, probably from his mother. His name is Yohannes. The second is a boy with blue green hair with a small frog hat. His name is Martin, the son of Fran. Then the third boy has black spiky hair, spikier than Yohannes. He is the son of Levi. His name is Jonathan.

Then, to the girls: The first one has blonde hair and her eyes are hidden behind her bangs, she wore a clip on the right part of her hair with the shape of the crown. Her name is Rinsel, the daughter of Belphegor. The guardians' kids address her as Grip Reaper because of her low blood pressure every time she is woken up accidentally and tends to have a very dangerous temper. She also uses knives just like her father. The second one has silver hair and black eyes. She had her hair down making it sway with the wind. Her name is Anya Superbi, the daughter of Squalo. And like him, she uses a broad sword. The third one has blonde, red and green hair and brown eyes. She wore her hair on a ponytail. She is the daughter of Lussuria, her name is Athena. She uses a spear in fighting. And the fourth one has brown hair and black eyes. Her name is Regine, the daughter of Shamal and the new cloud guardian of the group. She is the only one whom Shamal respects as a woman apart from her mother. She also uses trident mosquitos.

"Is this the right place?" Athena wondered.

"Yup," said Regine.

"Shishishi, a school fit for a princess," said Rinsel.

"It's nice to know that those trashes are at the other side of the town," Yohannes stated.

"I agree," said Anya.

Then they were sent to the principal's office. On the shock of the teachers, they were former delinquents but have high grades and experts in combat skills. So they have to call the School Police Commissioner.

"Will Himeno Suiri come to the Principal's Office; I repeat, will Himeno Suiri come to the Principal's Office,"

Everyone in Himeno's classroom stared at her. Himeno just stood up and obliged.

The Varia kids remembered the name.

"Himeno? She has the same name as Vongola Juudaime's lost daughter," Martin stated.

After a few minutes, Himeno knocked on the door and opened it. The Varia kids were a bit surprised to see that she almost looked like Tsuna, but they thought otherwise, because she was left in Italy.

"You wanted to see me principal?" she asked.

The principal looked at her, "Yes Miss Suiri. You see these are our new students, and based on their record, they were delinquents from Italy but have very good grades. And they did pass the school's entrance exams," the principal explained.

Himeno raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And we were wondering since you are the School Police's Commissioner, if you want these students to be a part of the school police department,"

"Oh, that," Himeno replied. "Then I guess I have the right job for these seven students," Himeno stated.

"What is it?" Anya asked.

Himeno looked at them formally, "You will be the police patrols of the school. And you must follow my rules since you will be under me," she answered.

After a long conversation, the Varia kids agreed. Himeno then led them to their classroom which is Class 2-SS or Class 2 Special Students for all of the students who managed to have an average of 90% in their grades a few times in a row. They were only composed of twenty top students in the whole second year level.

Himeno got in first and announced the newcomers and what will be their roles in the school, led them to their seats and started the class.

Himeno led them to the School Police Office and explained to them how things worked after school. She stationed them to different corners of the school.

"Okay, is everything clear to you guys?" she asked.

The Varia kids nodded like it was just an assassination mission that they occasionally go to. Then a knock on the door we heard. Himeno told the person on the other side of the door to come in. there revealed a boy with white hair and purple eyes.

"Yo, Himeno-chan," he called.

The Varia kids suddenly shouted, "You?!"

Himeno was a little surprised, "Julian, you know them?" she asked.

Julian rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…kind of. Our families are mortal enemies, to put it bluntly," he answered.

"Oh," Himeno replied. "So, what brings you here?" she asked.

Julian opened his folder filled with papers, "Well, we have a problem. We need some help in stacking things in the storage room for papers for the upcoming National Assessment Examination for the fourth year senpai. It would take about seven people," he explained.

Himeno nodded and looked at the seven, "Well, do what I told you a while ago after you help Julian and the others. Please be on patrol until seven. Now go, I have a lot of things to take care of," she ordered.

The kids just nodded with fury hidden inside them. When they left the office, Julian spoke to them, "So, what made the Vongola Juudaime send you here?" he asked.

"None of your business white haired bastard," Yohannes replied.

Julian gave out a quiet laugh, "Come on don't be that secretive. Just because I'm the son of Byakuran doesn't mean you must give me a cold shoulder treatment," he joked.

Justin Gesso is indeed the son of Byakuran from a surrogate mother. The Vongola first knew him when he tapped on the Vongola main computer and introduced himself. He has been at Namimori ever since he was four and he is the childhood friend of Himeno when they were little. His father often visits him on special occasions, but never got the chance to meet Himeno because her family goes overseas in Paris where her foster relatives are

"Grow up Gesso, there's no freakin' way we will tell you why we're here," Regine butted in.

Julian smiled just like his father, "If you say so," he replied.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Namimori Middle School**

The Vongola kids were just heading home after their first day in school. Suddenly, Kantaro's phone rang. A text message was sent to him by Regine. It says:

_Will b home aftr 7 coz of aftr skul work_

_Byakuran's son here at Nami-Private_

_Met a mysterious girl tht looks like Vongola 10__th_

_Will spill all 2nite_

_Reg_

"Who was it?" Narumi asked.

Kantaro closed his phone and placed it back at his pocket before he answered, "It was Regine, she said they will be home after seven tonight because of afternoon school work. And get this; Julian is at Namimori Private Academy,"

"No freakin' way!" Ayako gasped.

"We did know he is obviously here," Gilbert stated.

"That's not all," Kantaro said in suspense, "They met a girl that looks like Vongola Juudaime," he added.

The other six' eyes widened in surprise.

"Could she be…?" Gino trailed off.

"Let's not think of anything until we hear from the Varia herbivores," Kantaro blurted out. "Besides, the others will be arriving on the Japanese base soon," he said while thinking of the children of the other Vongola members. They did not bother to send it to the others to keep them in suspense as they already are.

The five nodded in agreement as their black car went to pick them up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Namimori Private Academy**

Back at the academy, the Varia kids were helping out on the storage room. They were really pissed off because Julian went with them. They seldom observed his actions. For the past thirty minutes, he didn't do anything but carry boxes, smile at people who talks to him and make girls who talk to them blush.

Meanwhile, Himeno was finished signing papers on the reports of the Superintendents in her Department.

She looked at the bio-data of the new students. She recognized them all. "So, the children of the Varia Assassination Squad of the Vongola Family are here. I wonder why they're here… Anyhow, it's not my business. As long as they don't disrupt the peace in the school with their killing intents," she murmured as she still remembered how she first met the Varia kids.

_She was tasked to assassinate a Mafioso politician for means of secretly transacting stolen money from banks and using false names. Turns out, the Varia kids also have their eyes on him, but too bad for them, Himeno got him first and they saw her clad in black jacket, T-shirt, pants, boots and a white lotus-like mask._

"_You bitch! That was our target!" Anya shouted furiously after seeing the masked Himeno a few miles away from the mansion where she assassinated the Mafioso politician._

"_Then why didn't you kill him before I did?" she teased in a calm voice._

_Anya fumed with fury, "Why you!!" she shouted as she took out her broad sword to attack her._

_Yohannes stopped her at the last second to ask her something, "Who are you and who sent you here?" he demanded._

_Himeno giggled before she answered, "Just call me White Lotus, an assassin like you. I'm a member of Vendetta Assassination Organization, sent to kill those who needs to be killed either a Mafioso or not, and I get paid to do this shit," she answered. "And I'm way professional than you rookies,"_

_Yohannes twitched at her statement and took out his guns. He fired it towards her but Himeno dodged it._

"_That's quite a temper you people have. But I have no time for games; I still have work to do. Arrivederci," she bid and left._

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Himeno-chan," Julian called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"The school will close in thirty minutes, we need to go home now, and your driver is already here," he informed.

She looked at the clock, it was almost seven. She didn't know that she dozed off a while ago.

Himeno stood up and grabbed her body bag and headed to the door.

"Have the new students gone home?" she asked.

"Quicker than a rabbit," Julian joked.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow Julian," she bid and walked away.

When Julian knew she couldn't hear him anymore, he bent down and smiled a bit, "Yeah, see you, Himeno Sawada…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The guardian's children arrived at the Japanese headquarters first. As they waited, they all went to their rooms and got dressed in their normal attire. They waited at the living room and do what they do when they are bored; just lie around like a corpse in front of the television.

After a few minutes, six students wearing the uniform of Kokuyo Middle school came in.

"Took you long enough," Ayako complained.

"Well cousin, it is a long way from Kokuyo to Namimori," said Anju, the daughter of Reborn and Bianchi. She has her father's black hair and her mother's face and style of dressing up. At the age of fifteen, she knows every combat skill her parents do.

They could've sent Gino to Kokuyo Middle too, but since his father's name is already engraved on the school's history, they decided to just send the boy to Namimori to avoid unnecessary things.

"But it was worth it to come, the school looked like it recovered from Mukuro Rokudo's reign over Kokuyo years ago," Mithril stated. She is the fourteen year old daughter of Colonello and Lal Mirch. It wasn't surprising that Colonello would eventually completely fall for his teacher and Lal to accept it. But the funniest thing is when the blonde found out that his wife was already pregnant and someone has to whack him with his rifle. Specifically, it was Reborn who did it. She inherited her father's blonde hair and her mother's appearance. But she has a normal demanor because the two attitudes of her parents collided and becsm, but just like her mother, she's a Spartan trainer when it comes to her subordinates that Tsuna entrusted her seeing her potential.

"But the uniforms are old like in the Edo period. I don't know how Chrome-san moved in them properly." Jessa complained. She is the fourteen year old daughter of Dino. The reason she's here is because she had a feud with her father and chose to stay with the Vongola kids to get away from her overly protective father, much to the dismay of Dino but Tsuna promised that she will be safe. She uses a bow and arrow in fighting. She's also an environmentalist.

"Where's the others?" asked Yuuta, the thirteen year-old son of Fuuta. Like him, he also possesses the ranking ability and has been trained how to fight.

"The mini-Varia squad is still at Namimori private while the tech geeks are still on their way home from Yuumei Middle."Gino replied.

"Then I will make dinner now," Li-Mei said. She is I-Pin's cousin and fellow student of Fong when she was at I-Pin's age some years ago.

"I'll help you," offered Clarisse, Basil's daughter. Unlike her father, she was taught by Gokudera properly on how to speak Japanese. Basil obliged because it was also Tsuna's recommendation because his Japanese is too old school.

"Alright," Li-Mei agreed and the two girls went to the kitchen.

Anju looked at the to be mini-Vongola guardians, "So, what exactly are they doing in Nami-Private?"she demanded.

They said something about after school work when Regine texted me," Kantaro replied.

"I wonder if they got in trouble…" Seishiro guessed.

"You're wrong about that Seishiro," said a girl with red hair with rimless glasses.

Ayako glanced at her. Her name is Shiori Irie, Shoichi Irie's daughter. Unlike her father who can be called a wimp at first glance, she has been blessed by the abilities a real woman could possess, but just like her father, she had been engrossed with technology.

"We just got a text message from Regine saying that they have after school work," Spinel added. He is the fifteen year old son of Spanner. He is a very imaginative inventor just like his father.

"What is it?" Ayako demanded.

"The mini-Varia is…how should I put it…hmm…" Spinel thought for a while and then spoke again, "They were assigned to be one of the school's police patrols after they saw their remarkable record in physical abilities."

The room stayed quiet for a while before they all burst in laughing their heads off; including Kantaro.

"Police patrols? Aren't the Police after them?" Seishiro asked while laughing.

"Information never lies when we are involved," Shiori answered, "Though it is hilarious when we first found out until now."

"Do you want to keep laughing and die or shut up?" said a threatening deep voice. All their heads turned to see Anya glaring at them next to Yohannes and the others.

"So you guys have returned," Kantaro said plainly.

"How the hell did you guys end up like that?" Anju asked while drinking cola.

"Blame the Vongola Juudaime look-alike that we met," Martin answered.

Anju's eyes widened in surprise and spitted out the cola she drank to Spinel's shirt. "What?"

"Hey! This was my best shirt!" Spinel complained.

"Sorry," Anju turned her head back to the mini-Varia, "What do you mean by Vongola Juudaime look-alike?" she demanded.

"Why don't we tell this at dinner; then maybe you'll get it," Yohannes suggested. He was a lot calmer and less violent than his father, so they had some holes to enter to get to his good side. Then he looked at Shiori and Spinel, "You guys prepare the screen and connect it to your laptop and don't forget to also connect it to the internet and in to the Nami-Private's website,"

"We're on it," Spinel replied as he left with Shiori.

A few minutes later, everyone was at the dining room while Li-Mei and Clarisse were placing their cooked foods on the table before they sat down.

"So, before the Vongola Juudaime look-alike discussion, we didn't expect Julian of all people to be there. Apparently, that bastard from a surrogate mother was studying there under the name of Julian Gesso," Yohannes started as Shiori went to the Nami-Private website and showed Julian's picture and bio-data.

Ayako bolted up in her seat, "What the hell is he doing there?" she demanded violently.

"Yeah, can't believe it either," Jonathan replied, "But it just so happens that he is the friend of the Vongola Juudaime look-alike."

Kantaro raised an eyebrow, "But what if she's affiliated with that bastard and a member of the Millefiore?" he suspected.

Martin replied, "If that is so, then why didn't she scorn us on the first day? Besides, it's said that she was only Julian's childhood friend according to the students we talked to while patrolling the school. That is one of the advantages we can attain if we were on that position,"

Then Spinel called their attention, "I found the girl's bio-data. Here, I'll place it here…" he said as he typed away. After a while, Himeno's face and info flashed in the screen. She was clad in Nami-Private school uniform; an orange blazer, white collared blouse and black ribbon. Her hair was down letting it flow and her spiky fringe was reaching her eyebrows. Everyone was in mental shock seeing the resemblance of Tsuna and Himeno.

"She really looks like Vongola Juudaime!" the others reacted.

"Himeno Suiri, the daughter of Mori and Nori Suiri, one of the richest business makers in the entertainment industry in both Korea and Japan. She has good grades, very athletic, and very superior in school, the perfect girlfriend for every boy, the school's Police Commissioner, and is expected to be the next commander of the Citizen's Army Training or CAT because of her clean and clear permanent record and her conduct is perfect," Spinel started.

"Other than that, she's a fan girl of Korean and Japanese Pop music and also an Otaku. Pretty unbelievable for a girl who has that kind of atmosphere that opposites her addiction," Shiori explained.

"What's more, she doesn't have any traits that of Vongola Juudaime. It could be negative…but…judging from her appearance, it's hard to tell what's the truth and what's a lie. The traits matters not but the blood and the appearance they have inherited from the parent/s." Spinel added.

Narumi sighed thinking that it could really be a false alarm. She hoped that this 'Himeno' is the real deal. In fact, there was another reason behind their coming to Namimori; to find the real Himeno. For five months, a lot of searching has been done just to track her down because they knew that it is now safe for them to find her.

"But there is a possibility she is part of the Millefiore to be used as the fake one," Gilbert suspected.

"There is that…" Seishiro added.

"But there is also a possibility that the Millefiore found her first and manipulated her so if we found her, they can tell a lie that the Vongola didn't want her or something and then she can tear all of us to shreds since we can't lay a finger or hurt her," Gino guessed.

"Should we tell them?" Li-Mei suggested.

"Absolutely not," Jessa opposed.

"If we tell them, they will just reason out with us since we haven't confirmed it all yet," Mithril added.

"I agree with the two," Clarisse said.

"For now, we will watch the every move of Julian and the School Commissioner. I think I sense something lurking underneath," Yohannes decided.

Suddenly, Yohannes' PDA vibrated from his pocket. He picked and read it aloud to the others.

_New mission tonight:_

_Kill a man named Seishiro Yagami. We will send two members of Vendetta Assassination Organization named White Lotus and Anemone._

_They will help you on the mission for the mission is a joint one to Vongola and the said organization._

_Crime: Swindling weapons from a Weaponry Facility owned by one of our allied families._

_Kill all his associates without a trace of your doing; leave only their evidence of the commited crime._

_Meet the two other assassins at the Yagami manor near the forests in Okinawa._

_The helicopter will pick you up in three hours._

_Xanxus_

"Well then, looks like we'll meet this 'White Lotus' once and for all," Anya said resting her head by her hand on the table.

Kantaro raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "Is she the one you've been badmouthing for three months after she killed your target first?"

"Specifically, it was Yohannes and Anya. We had to listen and shut up on everything they say about her," Regine answered.

The others decided that subject to drop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At the Suiri estate, Himeno just finished reading her mission tonight with the mini-Varia and her trusted companion Anemone. She was eating dinner with her parents.

Mori was the first one who spoke, "Mission tonight No-chan?" he asked.

Himeno gave a nod, "Yes. A joint mission with the children of the Varia along with Anemone,"

"That's rare. Sometimes Mistress Moon Raven assigns the Roses to do these missions," Nori exclaimed. Mistress Moon Raven, as their boss is called, is the most skilled assassin in the organization. They never dare to question her actions.

"At least I'm with Anemone on this so he'll help stop them from killing me for eliminating their prey before them on one of my previous missions within this year," Himeno sighed and continued eating.

Nori chuckled at her reply, "Well, have fun tonight. I'm sure your night will be a long one," she advised.

After eating, Himeno rushed to her room to get ready. But before that, she dialed a series of numbers on the telephone and placed it on speaker. She let it ring for a while and when someone answered, she then went to her walk-in closet and picked out her clothes.

"Anything you need White Lotus?" asked a boy's voice.

Himeno was taking out a black leather jacket reaching the middle of her knees. "Did you get our mission today Anemone?"

Anemone replied, "Sure did. Man, I can't believe I'm not only sent there as an agent of tonight's mission, but also your bodyguard/lifeguard."

"Well I did have a sin against them now do I?" Himeno replied as she took out a pair of black pants and a white fit T-shirt and laid it on the changing room beside the walk-in closet.

"Geez, of all the people you could offend, why them?" Anemone complained.

Himeno giggled as she was changing her clothes. "Well they are a bit amusing to tease since their parents love to pick fights and they inherited those traits. But if you ask me, they more like copied it anyways,"

"But those brats are capable of killing anyone who crosses their paths like their parents."Anemone reasoned out.

"That's why they're fun to tease," Himeno replied as she went out of the dressing room wearing the clothes she took out. "And besides, they will have to work and bear with me for a while before they kill me and shred me to pieces." She sat down on her bed and tied her hair in a ponytail making her hair length from her lower back to her mid-back. She didn't do it on the Vanity set because she got lazy.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Anemone replied disappointingly. "You never had any regard to your life when you're in that thought huh?"

Himeno chuckled while she opened her bedside drawer and took out a pair of black steel gloves. She also took out her ring on a chain. It was like a uniform to her even though it's from her unknown parents that she hated because of abandoning her. But somehow, she feels like she could accomplish anything without any regrets on her missions if she was wearing it.

Anemone heard the cling of the necklace's chains. "You're still bringing that?"

"I hate my parents, not the ring. Besides, this has been a good luck charm to me." Himeno defended.

"Yeah…so, are you ready?" Anemone asked.

Himeno took out a box from a secret compartment under her bed. It was embroidered with different kinds of precious stones and the front was decorated with a crest of a head of the Grim Reaper with two scythes underneath creating a cross. The background of the crest was black as if it is the crest of a death god. She opened it with great care and inside was a lotus-like mask and at the compartment under it was a circle of fourteen white box weapons with black markings decorated on the sides. In the middle of the ring of boxes is a black ring with an orange gem.

"Yup," she replied. "See you in a bit Anemone," Anemone also bid goodbye and hung up.

Himeno also hung up and took out two joint black belts with compartments where her boxes fit from her closet. She placed seven boxes in each of the belts. She clipped it on her pants, wore the ring and placed on her Lotus mask. She took her black body bag and wore a pair of black leather boots.

After a few moments, a black helicopter with the same crest as on her box appeared and rolled a ladder to her window. She grabbed it and went up. When she reached the door, she sat down and flew to another mansion near the Suiri estate and up came a boy about her age wearing the same attire except for the white mask with a dangling string connected to an anemone bud one on each side of the mask. He is wearing a white belt with seven boxes with black markings on the side. He is also wearing a white ring with an orange gem in the middle.

"Hey Anemone," she greeted.

"Hey," the boy greeted back.

The helicopter then went to the air and flew to Okinawa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Okay, so you've noticed I changed my pen name from animeholic13 to Cathy Rin. Well, it's because the pen name I'm using now is close to my real name.**

**I'd like to thank the people who bothered reviewing my last chapter:**

**ToonyTwilight**

**blacklightningwolf**

**Echan1263**

**dragon**

**Karie291**

**Also, the next story I'm going to update is my fifth fanfic All Because of a Parallel Bazooka, so stay tuned for it!**

**=Cathy Rin=**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Himeno and Anemone's helicopter arrived and took landing five miles from the Yagami Estate from where they are sent to kill that person. Himeno was playing Mystery Case Files: Return to Ravenhearst in her laptop while Anemone was taking a nap.

Then the helicopter pilot told Himeno that they were near the location, so she saved her game and turned off her laptop and woke up Anemone. Himeno readied her box weapons and Anemone did the same and placed on his white jacket's hood hiding his hair. Of course, he placed on a pin to prevent it from falling off.

When they landed, they were met by the mini-Varia. Anemone was the first to come down the helicopter, then Himeno.

"So, we meet again," Himeno greeted.

"White Lotus…" Anya murmured as she slowly takes out her broad sword to slice her in half.

She was about to do so when Anemone stopped her. "Save your wrath for later Anya Superbi-san. Right now, we need to finish our mission," he instructed.

The silver haired girl growled as she placed back her sword. "Fine then," she said as she walked away.

Yohannes looked at Anemone, "You must be the assassin named Anemone am I right?" he asked.

"No one else has an Anemone mask now right? So you have the right person," Anemone replied with a foxy grin.

Then the pilot of Himeno's came down with her laptop. "White Lotus, there's an incoming telecom from Mistress Moon Raven." The man said.

Then the screen flashed revealing a woman about twenty with long dark greenish hair. She is wearing a Raven mask and a puffy hat and she is wearing a female business suit with black slacks. She has a white cape around her shoulders.

"Mistress Moon Raven, what made you call before our mission starts?" she asked.

"Sorry for interrupting, but just a while ago, I brought your parents along with me to the Vongola Italian Headquarters to speak with Vongola Decimo-sama for an investigation mission we will perform next month," she said while zooming out the view revealing that she was in a long table along with her masked parents and a masked Tsuna. Half of his face was hidden. His body built has been improved and his hair is spikier than before. He was wearing a black business suit. "I hope it's no trouble to you,"

Himeno went back to her senses a few seconds later after seeing her masked parents near a very powerful mafia boss. "N-Not at all, its fine," she assured.

"Well then, enjoy your mission! Oh, and be careful with the Varia children!" Mistress Moon Raven bid and the screen blackened. The pilot went back inside and stayed there until he is needed.

"So…do all of us know how to start the mission?" Anemone started.

"We need to go through the trees without being noticed. By this hour, they are loading all the stolen weapons from a certain weaponry facility." Himeno started.

"The instructions are clear; kill the man and prove his guilt without any of us leaving a mark of our doing," Yohannes said.

Without wasting time, all of them jumped to the trees and made their way in pairs. Himeno is with Anemone, Yohannes and Anya, Martin and Rinsel, and Jonathan, Athena and Regine. Himeno and Anemone were leading with amazing speed rivaling theirs which made them a little pissed.

They got to the Estate in less than a half hour. There, they saw large and small boxes being piled up in trucks about seven to ten. As they waited for a perfect timing, they chose to listen to the conversations.

They listened to the man with a list of something that they suspected to be the list of stolen weapons and where to ship them for their black market.

"Hurry and get your asses moving! We need these weapons shipped out of Okinawa by morning!" the man shouted.

Then a man in a suit came out of the back door of the Estate. They figured that it was their target. The people outside saluted to him and returned to work. The man in a suit approached the man holding the list.

"Will this be shipped to Sicily the next morning?" he asked sinisterly.

"Of course Yagami-san. The Millefiore will get them by tomorrow afternoon," the man replied.

The group was surprised to hear the name of the Vongola's long-time enemy were behind this shenanigan. Then they listened no more since their target was already their.

Rinsel let out a loud snicker she inherited from her father to start the riot. "Shishishi…" her voice spread through the ears of everyone in the place that sent shivers down their spines.

"W-What was that?" one man asked.

Then seven silhouettes appeared from behind each one of the trees. Himeno and Anemone were left to go to another place so they would be surrounded.

"Show yourself!" the man in a suit yelled. The seven went into the light.

Yohannes appeared first. His gun triggers spinning from his index fingers. Anya slowly unsheathed her sword with a rough sound making the men in front of them shiver. Martin came out with an emotionless face with a spinning steel spiked ball connected to a chain. Rinsel came out next with her knives glinted by the moon. Jonathan appeared with a set of needles in his right hand. Then came out Athena, with her spear being spun around by one hand. Then the last is Regine with her trident mosquitos.

The suited man's eyes widened, "T-The Varia's children?" he said in shock.

"Why are you children interrupting my businesses?" he demanded.

Yohannes pulled the trigger from his right gun that shot through the heart of the man beside him. "Shut up Yagami. We know that you have been stealing weapons form a weaponry facility from one of our allied families and sending them to the other families to gain extra." He said disrespectfully. But frankly, that's how you talk to a person you are about to kill. "And you just so happened to sell the next batch of stolen weapons to the Millefiore."

"Stealing from the allied families of the Vongola is stealing from the Vongola…" Anya said.

Then the man screamed, "Hurry and finish these brats now! They are only seven!"

The men started to attack them while others came out from other places of the Estate. The other coming men were stopped by a blade of lotus and anemone petals covered in faint sky flames and the ones that hit them bled like crazy. The petals disappeared as fast as they came.

"They're not alone Yagami-san," Himeno said faintly as she and Anemone appeared behind them together.

They all turned to the back direction and saw the two assassins with a lit A-class mafia ring in their right middle finger and one of their boxes just recently closed as they came out.

"T-The assassins White Lotus and A-Anemone…" one of them murmured. All of them know the two best rookie assassins of Vendetta Assassin Organization.

"It's nice to know your family knows the two of us," Anemone said gladly with a fox-like grin.

Yagami was taken aback by his future assailants, "Kill them all! They are just a pack of children talking big!" he shouted.

Yohannes didn't have a problem sharpshooting the enemies that came near him. He even liked it. He shot through the front and his sides without any effort. They even managed to pierce their hearts to have a quick death.

Anya was enjoying piercing and slicing through their bodies by her rain flame covered sword.

Rinsel was treating her enemies like dartboards with her storm flame covered knives. And once she runs out of knives, she just boldly pulls them from the corpse of the once alive human and didn't care if their blood gushed out like a fountain after removing her beloved knives.

Martin lazily swished his steel spiked ball like a bored person does. The met went flying in different directions once they get hit by the steel ball covered in Mist flames.

Jonathan is skillfully attacking his pursuers with his lightning and poison needles and aiming at the acupuncture points.

Athena is just enjoying the feeling of the people's cries in pain while Regine used her cloud flame covered trident mosquitos with such skills with fighting with her bare hands while she stalls her mosquitos to bite the enemies.

Himeno and Anemone were fending off their enemies together. They fought them with the use of martial arts and using sharp and deadly uniform daggers from the organization which they used to slit their throats and left to die.

Himeno was using it as an extra weapon since she fights with her fists covered in sky flames. The mini-Varia didn't get to see it because they were busy killing their pursuers.

Anemone also, used the dagger as an alternative. He uses his shurikens covered in sky flames.

"Such losers in combat," Himeno insulted. "They're not even worth our time,"

"I agree," Anemone answered. "Shall we use the box weapons?" he asked.

"Strategy box L2A5 Anemone," Himeno said.

Anemone yawned and lit his ring once more and shoved the sky ring into a box hole in his fifth box. Out came pixies in the personified form of anemones. Then Himeno shoved her ring in her second box and out came her sky lotus petal blades.

The two box weapons collided and killed almost all of the enemies in the grounds.

After about fifteen or sixteen minutes, the only ones left are Yagami and four of his protectors. Yohannes easily shot them all to death.

"About a hundred down…one to go…" Martin said boringly.

Then Yohannes pointed the gun at him, "See you in hell." Then a gunshot and bloodshed occurred for the finale. There, at the evening spangled on the ground was Seishiro Yagami, dead along with his men in the sea of blood.

The mini-Varia, Himeno and Anemone did the other necessary things they were tasked to do and then together left to their helicopters. As they went there, Himeno summarized the mission.

"So the whole mission is related to the Vongola vs. Millefiore war that has been going on for more than twenty years. The Millefiore was about to become their next buyer if we didn't kill them." Himeno started.

"What a low move," Anemone added. "But the Millefiore aren't idiots to fall in their trap. Maybe out of chance, they needed the weapons…"

"The Gigilio Nero Family did disband itself from the Millefiore. After that, their boss Uni was never heard of again along with her family. Of course, it happened fifteen years ago or so," Martin said.

"The thing is, something's up…I know it…" Anya sensed.

When they landed on the soil, Anya called Himeno, "Hey, how about a little payback about a few weeks ago?" she offered while taking out her bloody sword.

Himeno smiled. "I knew this would happen eventually," she said as she took out her metal gloves and lit her ring and out came a sky flame on her forehead which became a little familiar to the mini-Varia somewhere.

Then, metal to metal clashed without anyone lowering their guard down. They were defending and attacking at the same time. The others watched them fight. Anya fought hard to her heart's content, while Himeno calmly fought the silver haired girl.

Anya wasn't holding back and placing all her wrath to the brunette.

This went on until they were called to go back o their base. The two enjoyed their 'payback fight'.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Vongola Italian Base**

Mistress Moon Raven was seated at a large meeting table with Himeno's parents with the names of Phoenix Dawn and Blue Moon. Tsuna was seated in the middle of them.

In front of them is a folder of a certain brunette.

Mistress Moon Raven was gazing at the picture, and so is the other two. "Himeno Suiri huh?" she plainly said.

"So you suspect that she is your lost daughter?" asked Blue Moon. She was also bewildered that her beloved adopted daughter could be the missing Vongola heir.

"Yes. She was spotted just last Christmas in the town square. We followed her track until she led us to Namimori. But we don't know for sure if she is my child. We were unable to continue because of a Millefiore ambush in one of our headquarters near France." Tsuna explained.

"Why send us to do this?" Phoenix Dawn asked. "Surely you can find out without our help," he reasoned out.

"Surely you know about the Vongola-Millefiore war that has been going on for over twenty years. The reason is because the Millefiore can detect the location of my daughter also if we ourselves do it." Tsuna answered.

"Then why did you leave her in a hospital in the first place?" Mistress moon raven interrogated.

Tsuna went quiet for a while. "Himeno was the beginning of the second war against the Millefiore. Byakuran was trying to kill her after she was born. So when she was three days old, we figured if she stayed with us, her life will be in danger. So I sent my Storm and Rain guardians to send her away. After that, we never heard of her again."

Blue moon went curious as she remembered Himeno's ring. "Do you have something that can identify her?" she asked.

Tsuna then remembered, "Yes, I forgot. On the day after her birth, I gave her a ring with her name engraved behind it. I placed it in a chain and wore it around her neck. It was a simple platinum band with precious gems on the front. Behind there is her name in gold letters."

Mistress Moon Raven gave a slight smile, "Well, at least we have a lead. Looks like we're accepting this mission, Decimo-sama."

"How much will you ask?" Tsuna asked.

"We'll talk about it after the mission. For now, we'll keep you updated via e-mail. You're going to Namimori next month right?" she asked.

"I agree Mistress Moon Raven. I'm putting all my trust in finding Himeno to you," Tsuna replied.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Millefiore Italian Base**

A certain white haired man was gazing at the stars in his office. Then, he heard a knock.

"Come in," he instructed.

The door opened revealing a young man in a Millefiore uniform. "Byakuran-san, we just received a message from Julian-sama,"

Byakuran looked at him with interest, "Julian? What did he say?"

"The Vongola children including the Varia are at Namimori. They are scattered at the schools of Namimori Middle School, Kokuyo Middle, Yuumei-Middle and Namimori Private Academy where he is studying. The Varia children were sent to Namimori Private Academy and they unconsciously met the missing heir," the man explained.

Byakuran gave a sinister smile, "Hmm? So they really did evacuate the children…Well then you can go now. Tell me immediately if Julian sends another message," he instructed and the man left.

"This will be interesting…" he murmured. "Looks like the war will be in its center pretty soon…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Himeno got out of the helicopter o her room as if nothing happened. Anemone got home before her. She then changed into her nightgown and speed dialed on her other telephone which she uses for public phone calls. The phone rang several times before a voice answered.

"Himeno…what made you call?" said a voice. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Hey Julian, you're in the mafia right?" she asked. She has known ever since they were young that Julian is a Millefiore Mafioso in a truth or dare game with a lie detector. Heck, it was extraordinary. Once you lie, you will get shocked by electricity, and Julian didn't want to be a roasted human at an early age.

"Yup. You don't have to ask what you already know. What do you want to talk about?" Julian asked.

"About the Millefiore's former allied family, the Gigilio Nero family and Uni, their boss. What's their history to them?" she asked.

Julian stayed quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "You've heard about the Tri-Ni-Sette right?"

"Yeah. It's made up of three sets with seven pieces each. The Mare Rings, Vongola Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers right?" she answered.

"Right, you see, the Gigilio Nero family used to take possession of the Mare Rings and the Arcobaleno Sky pacifier, which was in the possession of a woman named Luche, Uni's grandmother. Then it was passed onto Luche's daughter, Aria, who is Uni's mother. When Aria died, Uni took possession of the Sky Pacifier that is originally bestowed to Luche. Three months after Uni became the boss of the family at a young age, about as young as us or younger, Genkishi, one of Uni's men was said to be defeated by the Varia sword Emperor, Squalo. But it was all a lie because right from the start, that man was loyal to Dad." He started.

"Something made Uni chose to go and meet the boss of the Gesso Family led by Dad. Then somehow, Uni decided to team up with Dad and the Millefiore was born. But the reason why Uni decided to join is because Dad drugged her. When he was fighting the Vongola in a game battle called 'Choice', she somehow returned to normal. Right after the Millefiore was defeated, Uni and her family was never heard of again in the mafia world. That's about all I know," Julian explained.

"Wow, short explanation, long happening," Himeno mused.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" he asked.

"I just want to know. After all, it is the biggest war the mafia history has ever had." She explained.

"Be careful in getting too involved with mafia Himeno. Sometimes you will be too late to notice that you're already unconsciously heavily involved in the mafia," he warned.

"Julian, I already am. Come on, I've worked on assassination missions for mafia families since I was eight, and I've got the son of the major rival of the most powerful mafia family on speed dial. I and my family are heavily involved enough, because assassins are the same rank as mafia people."

"Alright, alright I get it." Julian replied. "Is there anything you like to ask before letting me sleep?"

"Nothing more. Good night Juls," she said and hung up.

She then turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The three elite assassins were inside a black limousine along the avenue to the airport to a private plane to Japan.

"I can't help thinking that Vongola Decimo could be No-chan's father…" Nori said.

Mori held his wife's hand, "If she is, she can cope up with all the happenings. I'm sure the Vongola will take care of her," he assured.

"Indeed the Vongola Decimo is most kind. But it will be Himeno's choice if she wants to be with the Vongola. Remember, she hates her real family even though she never met them," Mistress Moon Raven explained.

"But she has to accept it no matter what," Mori answered.

"We'll just let Himeno decide. For now, you must keep this secret from her." Mistress Moon Raven instructed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**There it is! The third installment! Whew, I never thought I'd finish it so quickly. I actually did all of the next chapters of my stories in just four days; October 30, 31, November 1 and 2, because there's no school. And what are ahead of me on the 3****rd**** are my exams.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although in the middle, things got a little haywire…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Suiri Estate- Himeno's room**

Himeno opened her eyes as the sunlight glimmered on her face waking her up. She quickly pulled out the covers and sat up. She looked at the clock. It was six thirty in the morning. School starts at eight thirty. It was half an hour before she has to wake up. Feeling that the sleepiness has worn off, she decided to just kill the full thirty minutes by reviewing her previous mission before sending it to Mistress Moon Raven tonight along with Anemone. She crept up from her bed to the bedside drawer where her body bag containing her laptop is. She quickly opened it at the same time, took out a small camera pin that was on her jacket the whole mission while eavesdropping on the target last night.

She then connected the camera on her laptop and replayed the scenes last night. She then made sure to make copies of the video. On the camera, the computer and on her USB which consists of all her assignments this year, and finally, on a disk.

But before copying it, she first watched her favorite part of the clip. The fight scenes of the Varia children which she got because of the camera's retractable lenses did she manage to get it. As she watched the clip, she remembered the time when Mistress Moon Raven called her and Anemone before the mission, which was rare on any occasions. She became intrigued about why did she have to bring her parents along with her in such short notice from Japan to Italy. But she remembered that Vendetta owned a series of fast flying jets and other vehicles that were made by the organization's mechanics.

Something was up, and something inside her knows it and involves her. And the only way to find out is to investigate it secretly, even from her parents, since they tend to keep some secrets of their own for her own good. So she fished out her phone and dialed a phone number. The phone rang five times before someone answered it.

"White Lotus, do you have any idea what the time is?" a girl's voice complained.

"Lycoris, you know very well that we live on the same country," Himeno implied.

"Yes I'm aware of that, but you know my wake up time is not until seven thirty," Lycoris answered.

Besides Anemone, she has worked with several agents her age. Lycoris is one of the three spider lilies assassin group of siblings of the organization.

"Hey, I woke up thirty minutes before _my _wake up time," Himeno complained.

Lycoris growled on the other side of the phone. "Just tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep," she instructed rudely.

Himeno chuckled after hearing the rudeness. She's not a morning person. "I want you to research about Vongola Decimo," she answered.

A faint surprise of Lycoris reached Himeno's ears, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Out of whim perhaps; I've been drawn to the mafia for a while now," Himeno said.

Himeno heard Lycoris groan, "Fine. I'll send you the info in your e-mail. Do you want me to send it to your permanent partner?" she asked.

"No. Anemone doesn't need to know. It's practically my interest, so he's out of it," she explained.

"You got it," Lycoris approved. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Himeno giggled and hung up.

**Vongola Japanese Base**

Everyone was huddled up in the dining room eating breakfast, except for one particular red-head.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shiori wake up?" Spinel asked.

"She's been awake since thirty minutes ago. She must be watching the footage of the mission we had last night," Athena answered, remembering the mini camera attached to each one of them.

"And she tends to watch each and every one of them," Regine added.

As Regine said it, the red haired girl came down the dining room in a flash with her hair still messy, and still in her pajamas. "Guys you've got to see this," she quickly informed the group.

"Judging from you appearance, it is an emergency," Spinel teased.

Shiori growled which made the mechanic's son shiver. She then went to the screen and played a video footage, "This is the video footage form last night's mission. It was attached on Yohannes's camera."

It was shown in the footage that while Yohannes was fighting, the camera lens was faced at Himeno and Anemone fighting. Then the guardian's children noticed something about Himeno that they know that Tsuna is also capable of possessing; going on Dying Will mode.

"S-She's just like Juudaime!" Ayako shouted.

"I agree," Seishiro said. "Only him can go to Dying will mode excluding Basil-san,"

"It's impossible…no one can go to dying will mode except for Tsuna-jii-san," Narumi added.

Martin placed a finger under his lips, "Come to think of it, we did see White Lotus do that when he was fighting Anya last night before we left,"

The others then looked at him in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gilbert demanded.

"We didn't know only Juudaime can do it. And we only have a faint memory of it since we were still on the age of forgetting memories when he was in combat," Jonathan informed. True enough, the Varia children are always in the Varia mansion training and doing whatever they want to their heart's content without going out. They only met the others just last year when their stay in Japan was arranged.

"So now, we have two possible candidates as the real Eleventh boss of the Vongola." Spinel stated. "The first one is Himeno Suiri who is the look-alike yhat seems to have no combat skills, and this mysterious White Lotus, an assassin of the Vendetta Assassination Organization who has the abilities of Juudaime…quite a dilemma if you ask me…"

"Not for long," Shiori said making the others stare at her like piercing daggers at her. "Dad and I have connection in the World Wide Web from all over the world and we have access to any information we want from anywhere by our knowledge of numerous hacking codes. I can find out who is behind the mask of White Lotus, though it would take some time, since I've received information that the organization is connected to Vendicare," she explained.

"You can do that…but if you did do it, it could be possible that they might send a virus to your computer and corrupt it. You know they only get the best people in every task," Athena explained. "Unless you have my virus eliminator system that I built myself," she added while showing a disk which was labeled, _'Pallas Athena Virus Eliminator System Installer'_ on the disk.

"You're really into your dad getting your name from a Greek god huh?" Anya said raising an eyebrow.

Athena chuckled, "It just came to me after I finished this." Then she looked at Shiori, "Want to have it in your laptop?" she offered.

"Would I ever!" Shiori agreed. Besides from Shiori and Spinel, Athena is also a genius when it comes to computer programs especially in privacy and security, heck, she can even invent indestructible viruses.

"Am I noticing that Athena is becoming a tech geek like the two?" Rinsel asked Regine.

"Well, Lussuria-san's wife is a virus and privacy and security system maker, so to say, she has her mother's traits," she whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Yeah, I forgot that one," Rinsel whispered back.

Athena then gave Shiori the disk and the red-head happily received it.

"So, how long will this thing take to be completely installed in my laptop?" she asked the multi-colored haired girl.

"About five hours. It has a lot of installation to go on, so you have to endure it." Athena answered. "But I believe it would take a month prior before you could use the system completely, since you laptop has to adapt and get used to the new system. Sorry about that," she apologized.

Shiori shook her head, "No, I understand. As long as it can prevent my laptop to be corrupted, I'll gladly accept it," she assured.

"You know, you should get changed Shiori. You look like a blizzard passed you," Spinel teased.

Shoiri then looked at herself. She was still in her pajamas. "Geez! I can't believe I'm still dressed like this!" she said.

Spinel smirked, "You better get ready, we'll be leaving for Yuumei in thirty minutes," he informed.

They all watched in amusement as the red-head tech girl stormed in her room to get ready for school.

**Namimori Private Academy School Gate**

Himeno got off her car and went inside the school grounds. She was greeted by numerous students as always, as respect for her superiority. But at times, she didn't need that kind of praise. A simple good morning would do. As she went to the school, she spotted a white haired boy going inside the school. She then ran to the white figure and patted him on the shoulder. The white haired boy looked at her with his violet eyes.

"Did you get enough sleep from last night?" she merrily asked.

"Of course not; because of the extra conversation last night, I almost had eye bags," he sarcastically complained.

Himeno giggled slightly "Well at least it didn't happen," she replied.

"Ha, ha," he mocked.

Suddenly, a voice called Himeno. "Kaichou!"

The two looked behind them and saw a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes who was wearing glasses.

"Shinkiro-kun, what is it?" she asked the boy.

The boy named Shinkiro stopped in front of them panting. When he regained his stamina, he stood up properly and gave a piece of paper to her. "What's this?" the brunette asked while taking the paper.

"It's the memo for this year's annual music video contest at the Music Festival. The theme for this year is Korean pop music," he informed.

Himeno looked at the memo sincerely and quietly. Julian and Shinkiro knew what was going to be her next reaction. "Really!?" she asked the class vice president with shining eyes.

The two boys sweat dropped. They both know that she is a fan of Korean music since her parents has exposed her in Japanese and Korean music.

"Y-Yes, the Namimori Middle school across the town will also be with us in this school on the days of the festival, and will also be competing. Hence, on the day of the festival, things will get a little busier, especially for the school police," he explained.

"Never mind that!" she replied. "Shinkiro, prepare a meeting at class 2-SS in homeroom period! We need a major meeting and preparation for this!" she ordered happily.

"A-As you wish Kaichou," the blonde replied. He bowed at her before he left to talk to their homeroom teacher.

Julian laughed softly, "Namimori Middle school huh? This will be fun," he said.

Himeno smiled like a fan girl, "You said it! I already have a plan for this year!" she exclaimed.

"I wonder who will be you next victi- I mean participants this year," the white haired boy wondered.

"Enough about the participants, I need to think of the music video we will imitate, and there's still an hour before classes starts," then she grabbed his hand. "To the office computer!" she shouted as she dragged Julian to her school office.

"H-Himeno!" Julian shouted as he was dragged inside the school.

Unbeknownst to them that the mini-Varia saw Julian being dragged by the fan girl mode brunette, "Heh, I want to see a picture of that," Anya said with an amused face.

Martin then showed his camera, "I already did. Five thousand yen if you want a copy," he informed.

Rinsel frowned, "No fair," she complained.

"Nothing is fair when it comes to money business. Besides, this is a priceless picture if you ask me. I thing I'll sell this to the others," he answered.

"Che, you're more like a Mammon clone than a Fran clone," Regine insulted which didn't seem to hit the green haired boy.

"Thank you," he just plainly replied.

**School Police Commissioner's Office**

Himeno was browsing her music video files in her computer while Julian was sitting in the right of her desk taking a peek.

"Himeno, what exactly are you searching for? The participants are still not decided," Julian started.

"At least I have alternatives and I have tons of them." Himeno replied still paying her attention to the computer screen.

She stumbled upon her file of the K-pop singers, KARA, 2NE1, 4 Minute, SHINee, Girl's Generation, TVXQ, Super Junior, Big Bang, JQT, f(x), and many others. She then burned the audio music to her disk. After a few minutes, the disk was done.

"Now all that's left is the performers," she said to herself while raising the disk proudly with glimmering eyes.

Julian sighed. No one, even he can stop her fan girl antics once it's been turned on. Well, that's what you get from parents working on the entertainment industry. She then placed the disk in her bag.

"I can't wait 'till homeroom period," she said with a blinding smile.

Julian just sweat dropped while gazing at her.

**Class 2-SS**

Himeno got to the classroom while listening to her disk she just burned. She took her seat on the second row, fourth column to the right. Just in time, she noticed a demure girl with black hair and red eyes.

"Well good morning Ai-chan," she greeted as the raven sat beside her. Ai Emma (not the one in Jigouko Shoujo, but only looks like her. you'll see what I'm thinking soon) is a girl with a brain full of information because of the researches she does. But Himeno always beats her to being the top of the class and the school being in second.

"Yeah, morning," she greeted with a sleepy face.

Himeno smiled, "Still sleepy?" she asked.

"Because of research that's all," Ai explained.

**A few hours later…**

Homeroom was today's third period. Now, Himeno was beyond happy that this can go on smoothly.

"Okay, as we speak, the music festival is almost here, and we are to be with Namimori Middle School this year. The theme for this year is Korean music. Now, what should we choose?" Himeno started while sending a cue to Shinkiro, the vice.

"Class 2-A has already chosen the group of SHINee; class 2-B chose Super Junior, and class 2-C has chosen Girl's Generation. Basically, all of the class in our year has already chosen their choices but us. Does anyone have suggestions?" he asked.

Then, hands were seen up, except for the seven seated beside the window in a column; specifically, the mini-Varia, and Ai who was busy with her reading. They are never interested in this stuff, except for Athena who is always energetic when some things sounds fun.

Suggestions then came like a storm shouting their favorite K-pop artists.

"What about MBLAQ?" a boy suggested.

"I vote for U-Kiss!" said a girl.

"No, no! I prefer 2NE1!"

"Absolutely not! I prefer KARA!"

"No! f(x)!" suggested another girl.

At that last argument, they all looked happy with the girl group, f(x). Himeno started the vote, and it won. Now, it's up to the participants what song will they use. But…who are the participants? Voting is hard for things like this because some people are embarrassed, but they have a solution for it. She snapped her fingers and called, "Shinkiro,"

Shinkiro saluted, "Yes Kaichou,"

"The bowl of names for the girls please," she ordered with authority. When Shinkiro got it from one of the shelves, he placed it at the teacher's table and their teacher, Megumi Hasegawa or Megumi-sensei to pick five names of girls.

She picked five at once and placed them on the table. She picked up the first paper and read it aloud, "Anya-san," she called out the first name, since they don't have the same names in the class.

Anya stood up quickly from her seat, "Megumi-sensei, can I reject it?" she asked.

Megumi-sensei shook her head, "I'm sorry Anya-san, but in the class rule, if the name of the person picked from this bowl cannot reject the position meant for the chosen person," she explained.

Anya growled as she sat back on her chair and mumbled something about breaking the bowl full of the girl's names.

Then, Megumi-sensei picked up another paper, "Next is Athena-san," she said.

Athena gave a smile, "This will be fun," she murmured.

Then the next one was opened, "Rinsel-san," she said.

Rinsel's eyes (Not that they could see them) widened and gave a frown. _'Damn that bowl'_ she thought. But as the teacher said, she can't refuse.

Then she picked another paper, "The next is Regine-san," she called.

Regine just stayed quiet because she was reading a book and no one seems to notice.

Then the teacher opened the last one. Everyone was exited to know who it could be. "The last one is Himeno-san," she declared.

Himeno is quite happy hearing this, but hid it for a while. "So there goes all the members, all that is needed is the résumé, and we are officially registered. She said writing on the application paper and gave it to Ayaka, the secretary.

"Ayaka-chan, to the principal's office," she ordered as she gave her a hall pass. The girl, being a member of the track team, then stormed out of the room in a hurry in full speed.

**At lunch hour**

The bell rang indicating that their English class is over. The students rushed out like a storm in the room. The mini-Varia waited until the students are all out leaving Himeno in the room. The girls approached Himeno quietly, but Himeno felt their presence.

"Yes?" she asked the four.

"Why on earth do we have to get picked by this event?" Anya demanded.

Himeno gave a sigh, "It's not my fault at all. This has been our way of deciding participants that will represent our class ever since school started," she explained "So don't blame me,"

Then, a voice was heard that is hated by the seven, "Himeno," Julian called from the door. His face looked like he was in panic.

The brunette went to him worriedly and asked, "What is it?"

Julian looked seriously at her, "The students from the school a few blocks from here are rebelling just outside the school gate. They are the ones you mashed to pulp a month ago," he informed.

"I only did that because they were bullying the first years, and I have the permission that if they use brute force, I can do the same. What's happening now?" she asked with an angry face.

"The teachers and the principals are reasoning with them. They are about ten students outside," he informed.

Not wasting time, Himeno went to her seat and took out metal gloves from her bag and rushed out. Julian was about to follow when he was stopped by Yohannes' words.

"Why didn't you people take care of it yourselves?" he asked.

"Because I have no right to," he answered. "It's Himeno's problem and we have no right to interfere. If you want to watch her, I suggest you come," he added.

Since they don't have anything to do now, and they needed more information about Himeno, they decided to come.

**So what do you guys think? This chapter is a little long right??? I think I can't write like this one…but I'll try to. And yes, I got the name of Athena from the Greek god herself because I can't think of a good Italian name. Here's a tidbit, I named some characters from Code Geass R2, and so it's up to you to guess.**

**Lycoris, the one Himeno talked to; I got her name from one of the three types of Spider Lilies, the one from Jigouko Shoujo. You will know who she is soon, but I doubt you will know who Anemone is soon. So start guessing!**

**As for the K-pop groups, they are my favorite ones that I have been listening to; even my friendster has a playlist full of it!**

**Now enough nagging, please review!**

**=Cathy Rin=**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Julian and the mini-Varia followed Himeno outside to the school gates. They had a hard time picking up the pace with the brunette because of her swift but graceful movement. When they arrived, they saw the teachers and the principal trying to reason out the students form another school that was huddled up in one place. The other students were watching from their classroom windows. The students who are at the grounds were being surrounded by the school police department.

"I'm telling you old man, let that girl out or we'll force ourselves in!" one of the delinquents demanded.

Himeno let out a frown and confronted them, "I guess you people didn't learn anything after I was done with you," she said as she walked straight to them. The teachers recognized the voice and moved out of her way, "Are you looking for me losers?" she mocked.

Then a man with blonde hair came out of the huddled group, "You! You're the brat who let our prey get away!" he shouted.

Himeno glared at them, "If you mean prey, you mean Sayoko Amamiya, a first year student from this very school, who came from a rich family and is now traumatized because of you're harassment, and taking advantage of her fear and robbing of her allowance from her parents. I did the right thing in beating the crap out of you people because she is a student of this school. And I asked you _nicely_ to stop it, but you used brute force on me, so I did the same. So stop your crap you weak parasites," she insulted.

"You little brat!" said the blonde and attacked her with a crowbar to her head. Himeno smirked and with her metal gloves, she stopped the crowbar with both her hands and met face to face with the blonde. The other student police prepared to fight, but Himeno stopped them, "Don't. This is my fight and my fight alone. Just keep the students from coming near here," she ordered with authority. The student polices had no choice but to obey.

She showed a smirking face to the man looking a bit tensed because of the power of the brunette in stopping a big blow. She wanted to beat him up, but there's something she must do first.

"Principal," she called.

"Yes Miss Suiri?" the principal asked.

"Since they used brute force on me, can I have the permission to do the same?" she offered.

Now the principal was a wise one since he is at the age of thirty, so he knows better, "You have my permission, but don't do it too much or else something bad might happen," said approving the offer of the young brunette.

Himeno then placed a sinister smile, "Understood," she plainly replied and disappeared in front of the blonde in a split second and the brunette gave him a hand chop behind the nape and fell to the ground. She then looked at the fallen boy, then to the others, "Anyone else? You can run, but I'll be happy to spread in your school that you retreated because of a _girl_," she threatened with a smirk.

The others were rather enraged and all of them assaulted her at once. Himeno glared and prepared her gloves for more punishment, "Those who crowd together to defeat only one person are weak," she said as she dashed toward them and hand chopped them all on the nape making them all fall unconscious. She brushed off dirt on her gloves and sighed, "Really, you people are weak parasites. That happened because you flocked together," she commented.

"But Suiri-san, they might tell lies that you really hurt them. What will you do then?" asked one of the teachers.

Himeno put on a reassuring face, "Don't worry, I have proof. Right Ai-chan?" she called.

Then Ai appeared behind Megumi-sensei holding a video camera, "Affirmative Commissioner Suiri," she assured.

The brunette then smiled, "See? If they have any complaints, they can directly come to me and I will show the footage." Then she looked at the men lying on the ground groaning. "You lose again. I'll give you until the end of Lunch hour to get off the school property," she said as she went to Ai to look at the footage.

Martin let out a whistle, "looks like Suiri is capable of combat after all," he commented.

Yohannes looked at the white haired replica of Byakuran, "Gesso," he called.

"Yes?" Julian asked.

"Is she a Millefiore? If I sense a lie on you, I will skin you alive," he demanded. More like threatened.

Julian was a little surprised by the question of the raven, but he didn't show it. She's not a part of the Millefiore or the mafia, but she knows everything about him, but he knows Himeno is a part of something greater than mafia. "Of course not," he lied but not noticeable by them, "She doesn't even know I'm in the mafia. Besides, she's my childhood friend for over ten years now, and I don't want to get her involved with the mafia," he explained. They didn't notice a tint of lie in him. He is capable of hiding the truth, just like his father.

Jonathan was about to ask a question when Himeno called Julian, "Julian, come here," she said.

Julian then ran to Himeno. The mini-Varia looked at Julian.

"Saved by Suiri," Regine said.

"He won't be when we get another chance to interrogate him," Athena replied.

Back at Himeno, Julian and Ai, they began to recap the hard evidence footage, when Ai remembered something. She took out her USB and gave it to Himeno, "Here's the info you want Himeno," she said as she handed it to the brunette.

Julian became curious, "Info of what?" he asked.

Himeno gave a smile, "Girl stuff," she replied. Julian didn't pry any longer.

"By the way Himeno, what will you do to train the participants of the MV contest at the music festival?" Ai asked.

Himeno thought for a while, "Well, we are starting today after school, so I have to work on their appearance first. White hair doesn't seem to fit on Anya,"

"And Rinsel's hidden eyes," Julian added.

"That's right," Ai said remembering something, "What group are you going to present?"

Julian then smiled, "It's a secret," he replied.

"No fair," Ai stated. "But this is going to cost you two of your Police Department duties," she added.

"We'll send our excuse later," Himeno answered.

**Vongola Italian Base**

In the Vongola headquarters, there sat a thirty-nine year-old Tsuna in his office looking at the window with his arms crossed with a sullen face. Behind him was his desk full of signed paperwork. It has been half a day since he sent two agents from Vendetta to locate Himeno.

Just last Christmas Eve at the town stores in Sicily, Tsuna spotted a girl that looks like a fourteen year-old him along with Kyoko and the others for their last minute Christmas shopping. They tried to follow her, but she disappeared instantly the very same way they saw her. They only tracked her again three days later when she was in the airport on a flight to Japan. But because of an emergency caused by the Millefiore, and was watching them somewhere, they completely lost track of her. They only tracked her again just three months ago when one of his friends in Namimori called and said he spotted a girl that looked like him. He then ordered his research facility to find out who she is, but all they could dig up is her basic descriptions because her file is highly classified, which they suspected, she must be an important child.

And just last month, they discovered an organization spearheaded by a woman with a masked identity only known as Mistress Moon Raven and is connected and at Vendice's disposal when necessary. They can kill, investigate, or anything according to their tactics, or their clients' orders. It had taken a lot of time for them to have a meeting with them, and they had met one of the best agents the organization has at their disposal, and their head also came that remembered him of someone because of the puffy black hat with an orange rim she wore.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when Gokudera entered the room. "Juudaime, the flight preparations for next month to Namimori is already scheduled. Even Dino is coming to see his daughter Jessa,"

Tsuna faced the silver haired man with a forced smile, "Thank you, Gokudera-kun," he replied.

Gokudera noticed the forced smile, "Juudaime, are you worried about what will happen on what they will find about that girl?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded slightly, "What if she's not my daughter? If she is, what if she hates us? I've seen you guys having fun with the children, and it makes me regret why I did that to her," he answered with a sad and regretful expression.

"Even if she hates you for that Juudaime, we have a strong reason why we did that. And that is for her safety. If she stayed here with us, her life would be in danger," Gokudera explained.

Tsuna gave a sad smile, "Maybe you're right,"

"And besides, we will find out the agents' reports when we get to Namimori next month. We can't miss the annual school Music Festival at Nami-Private conjoining Nami-Middle now can we?" Gokudera said cheering him up.

Tsuna smiled honestly this time, "I can't wait,"

**Namimori Middle School**

All of them were eating at the school rooftop, with the permission of Kantaro, since the principal, Kusakabe appointed him as the new Disciplinary Committee chairman just like Kyouya. Today, they were all informed of them going to Nami-Private for the Music festival to be held there as a joint festival because they have enough space for both schools.

"Great, not only are we going to Nami-Private next month, but we're also going to see the Varia brats over there," Ayako complained.

"But at least we will see the Himeno Suiri girl they talked about last night," Narumi said.

"Can't wait!" Seishiro stated.

"We have to inform Jessa and the others about this later," Gilbert stated.

"I just hope this is not a wild goose chase," Kantaro said annoyed, remembering something that his father and Tsuna arranged for him.

"The teachers also said that we're going there tomorrow. We will help out Class 2-SS with their preparations for their Music Video Contest. The participants of their annual Music Video contest were already chosen, and we will help them out in their set on their class president's estate," Narumi informed.

"I wonder how big it is…" Gilbert said.

"It's not like we've never seen an estate before," Gino replied. "Oh, and I happen to find out that the girl, Himeno Suiri is also in that class along with them," he added referring to the mini-Varia.

"What?" Ayako said in surprise, "We will be with those brats?!"

Gino took out a piece of paper, "The class list never lie Ayako,"

"Why should we always be unfortunate…?" Ayako murmured.

**Back at Nami-Private**

A few minutes before Lunch hour was over, Himeno came to check the front gate if the men lying outside the gate are already gone. She then smiled in satisfaction because of the clear and clean school front, and went back inside the room. Today was Tuesday, and it was free period because the teachers have and emergency meeting.

When she came inside, she made an announcement, "Okay, news flash everyone, the once who will prepare first for the MV contest are the main participants. Now, you guys will help in preparing the settings of the MV of f(x). The song is La Cha Ta which is their debut single. Every Saturday and Sunday, the ones who wants to help out at our studio at my house is welcome, while us, the main participants practice every single day for a whole week before we use the studio on the second week of preparations. Those who want to be a part in making it will talk to the vice, Shinkiro-kun. The main participants can meet me after school outside the gate," she advised. "Now enjoy free period, I need to go to the S.P.D. headquarters to file my leave of absence in school police duties," she said as she exited the room.

When she left, the other students went to Shinkiro's table so they could help out in the studio designing. But the mini-Varia huddled up in Yohannes' table to talk.

"Geez that girl, what is she expecting us to do? Play dress-up?" Rinsel stated.

"Well there is a good cause in this," Martin said which made the others look at him.

Yohannes asked, "What is it then?"

"Since she is a candidate to us that she could be the possible missing Vongola Eleventh, it could be a good chance to know more of her than just on papers and info on the net, and it would take longer if we wait for Shiori's research which she will only start in a month," Martin explained.

"That is a good idea," Jonathan agreed.

"Then it's settled. We girls will go at Suiri's to investigate," Regine announced.

"This can't be good…" Anya murmured.

"So, want to play soccer here?" Martin offered as he took out a soccer ball. All of them agreed and moved all the chairs away to the side of the walls. They could've done it outside, but the soccer club is using it for their upcoming game.

Back at Himeno, she went to the S.P.D. HQ and filed a leave of absence. Then she went to her table, opened her computer and opened the file in Ai's USB and browsed. She then found about the Vongola family dating back over four hundred years ago, in the sixteenth century. Then she skipped a few generations to the current one. The tenth generation of the Vongola; the mortal enemy of the Millefiore Family for years. She began to browse everything about the feud, but she paid attention more to the information of the Vongola Decimo, though it has no picture.

"Hmm…Tsunayoshi Sawada? So he's Japanese, the descendant of Vongola Primo…and very skilled…interesting…" she said and browsed on his education. It appeared that he was born on October 14 in Namimori. But what surprised her is his reputation from pre-school to middle school.

"Dame-Tsuna? Now how someone like him did become a perfect mafia boss?" she then browsed again and found the man's tutor, Reborn, the greatest Vongola hitman. "Judging from this info, it is possible…must've taken years," she murmured. She remembered she was a klutz when she was three. Always tripping on something and having a hard time understanding things. But because of her foster parents' help, she quickly improved. She quietly giggled at that thought.

"Hmm…I wonder…" she said as she browsed the info continuously. She went to see his middle school bio data and was surprised at what she saw.

"What? It's…its impossible…how…?" she murmured. There at her screen is the picture of the said Vongola Decimo at age fourteen, with brown spiky hair, and honey brown eyes, with her exact face. "This…this is…impossible…unless…" she said as she concluded in her mind of what she found out. "He's my…father…?" then she straightened up shrugging it off "No…it's impossible, no." she denied. "It's just impossible. He can't be my father…someone like that…and Julian's father's enemy…" she said as she searched if he had a child. "It says here that he once had a daughter but sent her away a few days after her birth…she was named…Himeno…" she read with wide eyes. "It's still unknown where she is and what became of her fate…either the Vongola had no use for her, or she was banished and disowned by the Vongola…" she then closed her eyes and turned off her computer.

She then went to the rooftop to cool her head. _'It's impossible…right…? It must be…a coincidence…yes…it must be…Himeno, this is a coincidence. But if it's not…what will I do…?'_

After a few minutes, she went back to the classroom.

Back there, everyone in the room was playing soccer and cheering on the others who were playing. Shinkiro was trying desperately to stop them.

"E-Everyone, please stop this before Kaichou gets back," he pleaded.

"Aw lighten up Shinkiro, we'll be done playing before she comes right back," said one of the students playing.

"P-Please stop! I-If Kaichou sees this-"

Jonathan had the ball and he kicked it to their team's goal point, but it hit the sides and went flying to the door. Little did they know that Himeno was already there. She opened it and was welcomed by a soccer ball and hit her forehead hard. She then fell and landed on the floor. Everyone was surprised.

"K-Kaichou!" Shinkiro shouted as he went to her.

Then she murmured something with her eyes closed, "I swear…if I find out…who…is behind this…indoor soccer game, I'll…" she said as she fell silent completely.

The girls of the mini-Varia, of course excluding Anya who was only smirking with the three boys chanted, "Martin is in trouble~ Martin is in trouble~"

"Cut it out!" Martin shouted.

"That's enough. Help us here. Suiri is heavier than she looks from the hamburgers she consumes in a day," Ai said.

Everyone huddled up and sent her to the nurse's office.

**Vendetta Assassination Headquarters**

Moon Raven sat on her chair inside the office reading a folder of Himeno. She sighed in disappointment, "Decimo, if only you've seen her grow," she murmured, for she has witnessed how the little girl has grown into a very refined and skilled girl.

Then she heard a knock on her door, and opened revealing a man with blonde hair with a half mask of a wolf. Moon Raven smiled, "Do you need anything Lightning Wolf?" She asked.

"Did they notice you?" he asked worriedly.

The woman smiled, "No need to worry, they didn't notice anything," she assured.

"What if they did? You shouldn't have come to the meeting," Lightning Wolf stated.

"It's because I want to know Decimo's status right now. He asked the organization to look for his daughter, and we know her. They couldn't do it because of Byakuran," she replied.

Lightning Wolf was taken aback by this, "So this means he's back?" he asked.

Moon Raven nodded, "And also, he has a son, but I don't know if he's helping him with his own will,"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"I sense that the boy has hesitations of following his father. He didn't even tell him that he joined a certain group. After all, Byakuran did command his son to monitor the Decimo's daughter, who is White Lotus, and I sense some betrayal in the air," Moon Raven gave a sigh.

"Do her foster parents know?" Lightning Wolf asked.

Moon Raven shook her head, "No. I want them to find out for themselves, not through me, because they accepted this assignment themselves. If they did find out that White Lotus is Decimo's, they have to choose if they should tell her or not because of what White Lotus feels. Remember what happened when she found out she was adopted?"

Lightning Wolf nodded, "Total disaster,"

"I know that she will not accept it openly, since she has a tint of hatred to her real parents even though she never knew them. She believes that they abandoned her for no reason at all. But I'm also afraid of what will happen if she finds out herself." She continued.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"I saw the call log conversation of White Lotus and Lycoris this morning by the phones I gave them to avoid betrayal against the organization, and every morning, the call log is sent to me for observations. By intuition, she's probably wondering about him because she asked from Lycoris all the Vongola-related information she could gather, but she kept it a secret from Anemone,"

Lightning Wolf gave a sigh, "The only ones who will know who White Lotus is are the ones who has known her and her father for a long time…and that includes Anemone too…she probably didn't want to involve him in this,"

"True, those two are close ever since their childhood days," Moon Raven added. "And he has also known the truth since he is a mafia spy in his regular days without his mask,"

"So you used this organization to seal the fate of Byakuran to lose?" he asked.

"Precisely, and give his son freedom from him," Moon Raven replied as she stood up and walked to the window and looked at the sky, "And it's about time too, for me to take off my mask and help out the Vongola to defeat him once again,"

"All of us will accompany you to the very end, Mistress," Lightning Wolf assured. "After all, you are the one who created this organization fifteen years ago,"

"Thank you for the praise," she said.

Then they were interrupted by a knock, "Come in," Moon Raven instructed.

Then a mist surrounded the whole floor of the room, and from the shadows showed three figures with their whole head covered in bandages. Both Moon Raven and Lightning Wolf were a bit surprised at the entrance of the figures.

"What does some men from Vendicare needs that you decided to come here?" Moon Raven asked.

The first bandaged man answered with a dreary voice, "We are here to look for sufficient agents from your organization to be part of Vendicare,"

"And who might they be?" Moon Raven asked.

"We are interested about those agents who joined this organization some six to seven years ago," the second man replied. "And we need their mission records also,"

Moon Raven gave a sigh as she reached to her desk and took out a small chip in a plastic looking case and handed it to one of them, "Here you are. We record it via electronic devices. In that chip is a copy of all the records of all the agents you are asking for," she informed.

After a few seconds, the room was then again covered in fog and the three men disappeared. Lightning Wolf noticed the uneasy look of Moon Raven's face.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"Everything. It's rare for Vendicare to choose agents with the ages of fifteen below. They usually look for sufficient agents from them at the age of eighteen above," she replied. "Unless Byakuran is behind this… Remember, he stroke a deal with Vendicare to release Ghost years ago,"

"What if Byakuran finds out that-" he was cut off.

"No, he won't. I made sure to keep their identities safe, I didn't include their real identities in the information I gave them," she assured.

**Suiri Estate**

The Suiri couple returned to the estate some time after lunch and quickly went to their house office afterwards where they investigate on their current mission. They usually get it done quickly within a week, but on their situation and mission right now, they don't know how to finish it. How will they tell her? Most of all, they are afraid on what will happen if she finds out as they remembered what happened some six years ago. (This will not be known until in the later chapters)

"How on earth will we tell her without _that_ happening again?" Nori wondered worriedly.

"We are still not sure if she really is the Vongola Decimo's daughter," Mori reasoned.

"But dear, all the evidence we needed is already in front of us! The ring, her image, her clumsiness when she was young…She is the one they've been looking for." Nori answered.

Mori was about to answer when a phone call was heard, and he answered it. It was from the school nurse,"Yes? What? - Is she alright? Okay, we'll be there," he said as he hung up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Himeno was hit by a soccer ball when she entered the room. It seems that her classmates were playing inside and the ball accidentally hit her when she went back there from the S.P.D. headquarters," Mori answered.

"What? We better go there. Himeno comes first before the mission," Nori declared as the couple went out and drove to the school.

**Oh…she was hit by a soccer ball! Who knows what might happen to her. So sorry about showing the original characters short. I can't think of anything else.**


	7. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Much of this chapter is about the changes of the mini-Varia girls. Yeah, I know, why use them instead of the guardian's kids? Well, I have my choices, because they are not much paid attention for in other fics. But the Guardian's children will appear soon. So bare with me…**

**Chapter 6 **

_Himeno found herself in a place that is darker than black…Until she stumbled upon a light in front of her. She reached for it and in an instant, was blinded by it. _

"_What the? Huh…?" she murmured as she saw a beautiful garden behind a beautiful Italian mansion that is shone by the bright sun in the middle of a forest. The garden was full of different kinds of flowers, all beautifully cared for._

_In the middle is a large gazebo with a man seated there on a table set for tea. The man had golden blonde hair, and she could see that he is in black attire. She was startled when the man talked._

"_If you are done looking at everything in this place, may I suggest for you to please come here?" he offered in a mellow voice._

_Himeno was taken aback by it, but followed his instructions. When she arrived there, the man looked at him softly. She saw his complete features. He has golden spiky blonde hair and pure blue eyes. His features remind her of someone, but she couldn't remember who. He is clad in a black coat with gold ornaments on his left over a white striped suit and white tie._

"_Here, come sit," he offered the seat in front of him. Himeno accepted it._

_The atmosphere went quiet for a while until Himeno spoke, "Um…can you tell me where I am?" she asked._

_The man smiled at her, "You are in Italy my dear, but not physically," he answered._

_Himeno tilted her head, "What do you mean…? Am I in a dream?"_

_The blonde nodded. "You took a big blow on your forehead when you were hit by that ball," he commented._

_Then in a split second, she remembered what happened, but not all. "That's right. I was in a deep thought when I was hit by it,"_

"_And what were in you thoughts?" he asked._

_The brunette went quiet for a while, "I-I can't remember…" she answered._

_The blonde frowned, "Seems like what you were thinking of is not meant to be known by you yet,"_

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_It means that you are not meant to know that fact until the right time comes. It is something fate decrees. Sometimes, if you want to know something, but you are not meant to, fate comes in the way to make you forget." the blonde explained. "But at other times, it is to prevent something for you to not to get hurt."_

'_Whoa, he sounds like Mistress Moon Raven,' she thought, "So you mean I can't know it at this time?" she guessed. The blonde nodded._

_Then a thought came to her mind, "By the way, who are you?" he asked._

"_I am someone who was a little worried at you after that blow. Just call me Giotto," he introduced._

"_Giotto?" she said as she was trying to remember him, but to no avail, but she thought of something else, "Are you a guardian angel?" she asked._

_The blonde looked at her, and smiled, "You could say that. But I want you to keep this meeting a secret to everyone, okay?" he said cheerfully._

_Then he stood up and offered his hand for her to stand up. Himeno took it lightly and stood. "Now, it's time for you to wake up. Everyone will be worried about you," he said. Himeno then closed her eyes and disappeared in a white light. Giotto, left at the garden frowned, "Looks like Decimo's daughter will know the truth in a later date that this…"_

…_Silence…_

…_Silence…_

…_Silence…_

Himeno opened her eyes again slowly and saw the image of her very worried class vice president.

"Ah, Kaichou, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Himeno groaned for a while, "A little bit dizzy at the moment, but it will work out." She replied. Then she remembered something, "By the way, who is responsible for the indoor soccer game?" she strictly demanded.

Shinkiro answered, "It' was Martin, one of the transfer students,"

"I'll have to deal with him later," she said.

Then the door swung open revealing her parents. "No-chan, are you alright?" her mother asked worriedly as she came to her side. Shinkiro saw the signal from Himeno to leave.

"I'll be on my way to the room, Kaichou," he bid and left.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking of something that I lost my guard to evade," she explained.

"And what were you thinking of?" her father asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember at all after that blow. But I guess I'm not meant to know it yet," she answered.

"Well whatever it is, the important thing is that's the only one you forgot," Nori said. "We were worried when your teacher called us that you were hit by the ball,"

Himeno giggled, "Like I said Mom, I'm fine,"

Then Ai entered the room, gestured to her parents and looked at the brunette. "Suiri, can I have my USB back? I need it for my next assignment today," she informed.

Himeno took it out from her pocket and gave it to her. "Did you already read what's inside?" Ai asked.

Himeno nodded. "Yeah, though I kind of forgot what is inside. But it guess it was meant to be," she replied.

Ai raised an eyebrow, "Okay…I'll leave now," _'Weird…she's never been like this before…'_ she thought. She then left the room with Himeno chatting with Nori. But Mori followed Ai.

"Ai-san," he called. Ai looked at him, "What was inside that USB you gave her?"

"Huh? Oh this," she said as she referred to the USB, "Suiri asked for information about some Vongola-related things." Mori's eyes widened in surprise, "It's a little weird for her to forget things, but the soccer ball accident says the answer. Must be fate for her not to know what's inside it. Well, that is according to Mistress Moon Raven's sayings,"

"Thank you Ai-san," Mori said.

"I'll be going now Suiri-san," she bid and walked away.

Mori was left with his own thoughts after that.

The afternoon came and Himeno returned at eighth period, which is the last class of the day. She punished Martin that he will help out in the studio making every single day until the shootings were done. At the end of the school hours, Himeno called the driver to not only bring her van, but also bring the small bus fit for twenty people. Yohannes and Jonathan chose to patrol the school grounds after school instead of helping the class out.

All of their classmates, except for the ones who have clubs that didn't approve of their absence met up at the school gate. Himeno put on a bright smile, "Well then everyone, the four will come with me in my van, since only five can fit in. so you guys go in the bus with Shinkiro, and he will guide you to the house studio that my parents set up. And remember, follow his instructions," she said as she went in the van. When everyone was inside, they left for the Suiri Estate.

No one besides Shinkiro has gone to Himeno's house before, so they were excited. When fifteen minutes passed, they all stumbled upon a ten-foot tall fold gate with tall walls. On the right, they saw the name Suiri under a doorbell and a screen. Himeno's car stopped for a while in front of it before the gate opened. When they entered, they went through a smooth and straight path. Beside them were Sakura trees that have their summertime form, and behind them was a beautiful garden with different kinds of flowers on each side. After a few minutes, they saw two different roads. Himeno's car went right, and the small bus went to the right.

"Hey Shinkiro, why did we had a different turn than them?" one of them asked.

"We are going to the studio near the house. All the materials are already there courtesy of the class fund," Shinkiro answered.

"Wait a second, how much is the class fund anyway?" Martin asked. He was seated beside the vice.

"Well, because of the donations of the teachers and the students, and also the principal on the fund raising for the class improvement, and especially Kaichou and our other rich classmates, we were able to make about a million yen, and half of it was used for this." He explained.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the studio and went to work.

Back at the girls, they arrived inside the mansion and Himeno lead them to her vanity room complete with stylists and a walk-in closet.

"Why on earth are we here?" Anya asked.

Himeno sat on one of the chairs, "To make you guys look better. What else? Appearance comes first you know," she then took out a remote control and opened a wall showing a living room set for the vanity. She then turned on the flat screen T.V. and started the music video of f(x)'s debut single, La Cha Ta. They watched the video for a while and were astonished by what they would do, and what they will look like.

"Wow, some dancers they are," Regine commented.

"That's one of the good qualities of Korean Pop music videos. Now, let's get started." Himeno took out a box and let them pick. "Okay, the names you picked will be your role in the music video. I got Jessica," she announced.

"I got Luna," Regine announced.

"Mine is Sulli," said Athena.

Rinsel stayed quiet for a while, "I got Victoria."

"And I got Amber," said Anya.

Himeno got up, "Well, let's get to work," she said as she snapped her fingers and the stylist came behind her. "Miko-with me, Hagumi- with Regine, Apolla- with Athena, Mayama- with Rinsel, and Juris- with Anya," she ordered and they all came to them and lead them to their seats all bounded by walls from every vanity set. "They will be your Stylists for the contest. Now start, I'll see you guys looking new in a few,"

Then the stylists washed their hairs to start the makeover.

**At Himeno **

"Okay Himeno-chan, we don't need to color your beautifully grown hair and just slightly curl it up," Miko explained.

Himeno smiled, "Okay Miko, do your trick," she said.

"With pleasure," she said as she combed her hair and set aside her bangs.

**At Regine**

Hagumi, a blonde girl was thinking what to do with Regine's rather messy hair. A few seconds later she came up with the idea. "I know, I have to straighten your hair and put a one sided bangs to the right of your head!" she said as she rushed and started her job.

"Easy on the bangs part," Regine advised.

**At Athena**

"Girl, you need to choose," said Apolla questioningly, "Either it's red, green or blonde,"

Athena frowned a bit, "Aw, but my dad styled it for me,"

"But two of them needs to go," Apolla explained.

Athena thought for a moment, "Fine, make it blonde,"

"Permanent or temporary?" she asked.

"Permanent," she replied.

"You got it," she said as she dried her hair and prepared the hair coloring materials.

**At Rinsel**

"No," Rinsel spat out.

Mayama shook his head, "Rinsel-san, please, we need to take off your bangs so I could see if the hairstyle fits," he explained.

"But…I like this. That way, they won't judge my appearance," she replied.

"You know, I am judging your look right now. Just step out of your comfort zone will you?" Mayama said.

Rinsel thought for a while, she has always been a replica of her father just like Anya, but she is much worse than her. Martin did always rant her of taking off her bangs. No one has ever seen her eye color before, other than her parents.

"Just let me see those eyes," Mayama said as he surprisingly raised her bangs and showed her eyes. Mayama stared at the mirror to her and was astonished. "You know, you look much better with that. Want to give it a try?" he asked.

"If this turns out bad, you'll be sorry," she said as Mayama started to prepare his scissors to cut it off.

**At Anya**

Juris stared at the white haired girl for a while before he spoke, "Please tell me this is not your original color," he asked hiding the fact that he once thought she wasn't a fourteen year-old.

"Brown was my original hair color, but I changed it permanently when I was seven, and my hair was this long," she explained as she pointed her hand to the middle of her neck.

"Want to change it back?" Juris asked.

Anya closed her eyes, "Do what you want then," she replied.

Juris wasted no time and did his job.

**An hour later**

Himeno came out with her hair loose and her bangs were set aside and it was slightly curled. She came to see what happened to the rest. The first she went was Regine's stall.

"So, how did it go?" she asked as her head peeped in.

"Well, it's more or less good," Regine replied. Now her rather messy hair with flips on the end is now a straight, slightly curled brown hair. she had bangs on her right face.

"Wow, it's better than I thought it would," Himeno complimented. "Wanna see what happened to the others?" she offered.

"Sure," Regine agreed as she stood up form her seat.

When they stumbled upon Athena, they saw the girl for the first time with her hair fixed a little curly, and is now blonde.

"Hey girls," she greeted, "Wow Regine, you turned into a woman," she praised.

"Wanna check Rinsel and Anya?" Regine offered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said.

When they went at Rinsel's place, they saw the girl slumping on the table. Her blonde hair was straightened up nicely with a few curves.

"Um, Mayama," Himeno called to Rinsel's stylist. Mayama went close to her. "Why is Rinsel slumping?"

"She's feeling a little bit new since I took her out from her comfort zone, a.k.a., I cut off some of her bangs that were covering her eyes," he answered.

Everyone looked at her, "Hey Rinsel, let us take a look at you," Regine said looking interested in seeing her full face. No one in the group has seen her like that before.

"Not in a million years…" she muffled.

Athena grinned as she came behind the blonde and poked the sides of her waist which made Rinsel sat up quickly.

The three stood in awe as they saw her. Her bangs were hiding for years her icy blue eyes and dark long eyelashes fit for a princess. Add that to half of her face that she got from her father minus the large grin on his face, then you got the answer to what she fully looks like.

"Rinsel, you truly are a princess!" Athena cried as she grabbed her for a hug.

Rinsel on the other hand was being crushed by the other blonde, "C-Can't breathe!" she shouted. "Athena, let go of me or I'll skewer you!" she threatened.

Athena let go of her happily, "You have to show it to everyone back home!"

"And why on earth would I do that?" she asked.

"Because, no one has seen your face ever since we met you," Regine explained.

"Oh no you won't," Himeno said surprisingly.

"Why not?" asked Regine.

"You need to keep it a secret to public until the contest, so that the other classes won't copy it," she explained.

"What's all the ruckus about over there?" said a familiar voice.

The four looked behind them. This time, the one they saw is greater than Rinsel's new look. It was Anya's. She now has short brown hair to her neck like a boy's style and her bangs were as long as the length of her face that is placed to her left. Her black eyes and her angel face from her mother were adding up to her look.

"What?" Anya asked clueless to what they're thinking.

Himeno then came to Juris, "Juris, you're a genius!" she praised.

"Thanks Himeno-chan, but she did show cooperation," Juris replied.

"It doesn't matter, at least you made her that way," she replied.

The three looked at Anya, "Why did you agree to make your hair like that?" Regine asked.

Anya looked at them, "This is my natural hair color. I kind of wanted to look like my mom again somehow," she explained.

The three remembered Anya's mother as a beautiful woman with a tomboyish look. She was Anya's role model until she became a Mafiosi assassin when she was eight. Her father has been the one taking care of her since then because her mother works for the Vongola as a spy. Come to think of it, no one has ever seen Anya like that too.

'_Wait 'till Yohannes sees her like this'_ the three thought.

"Don't you dare say this to him," she dared as if she read their minds.

Then Himeno took out some papers and handed it out to them. The four read them, but didn't understand it.

"What is this? This is not even Japanese," Regine asked.

"It's the Romanization of the Korean lyrics of La Cha Ta so you could read it better. You do know how to read English right?" she said. All of them nodded.

A few minutes later, she led them out the Vanity room and into the recording studio of her parents with sets of headphones on a couch fit for five.

"Now, all of you take your seats and we will listen to the song a couple of times for you to memorize the tone, alright?" she said.

Everyone took a headphone and put it on, and Himeno played the song.

After an hour or so, it was time for all of them to head home. But before that, Hiemno gave them wigs that have their original style of their hair. "Wear this outside the practice grounds. It's a little surprise for the contest," she said before they placed them on and left the estate with the others who were also done in the shooting studio.

**Vongola Japanese Base**

All of them got home a little bit around seven and everyone was at the living room. Martin slumped at one of the couches.

"Ouch, my whole body is soar for all those work I've done…" he complained.

"That's what you get for starting the indoor soccer at the room and hit Suiri," Rinsel said now, her eyes are hidden behind the wig she wears.

"What? You hit one of our candidates with a soccer ball?" Anju asked.

"It was Jonathan who hit it," Martin defended.

"But I didn't start it," Jonathan replied.

"Which reminds me, we will go to your school tomorrow and help out your class in preparing for the Music video contest at the Music Festival," Ayako mentioned.

"Yeah, Suiri just told us this morning. And get this, we will be helping out at their family's studio shoots," Martin informed.

"So you mean to say she is the class president?" Seishiro asked.

"Yeah, but you guys will be following the vice since he is in charge of the studio organizing, and because Suiri is also a main participant, and so are we,"

"That's a joke is it?" Gilbert said about to laugh.

"Do we look like joking?" Anya asked with a terrifying look in her eyes.

Gilbert went scared for his life, "N-No," he replied.

Then Jessa butted in, "So, what have you found out so far about her?" she asked.

"So, far, she is very willing in making the video with all of the class. That's pretty much it," Regine said.

"And she has a series of stylists," Athena added.

"Why did she have a series of stylists?" Clarisse asked and the four stuttered.

"Nothing," the three replied.

Suddenly, a beep came to the telecom of the house, which is familiar to Jessa. She then hid behind it to avoid being seen, "Don't tell him I'm here, or else," she warned.

Shiori took the remote and pressed the answer button. There showed Dino at the age of no older than forty. "Hey kids, is Jessa there?" he asked.

The others hesitantly looked at Jessa whose head was bent down and was leaning on one of the poles that holds the screen, but Shiori backed up, "Um, Jessa went for a walk a while ago, and hasn't returned since, but she said she will be at dinner time, and head to her room," she explained.

Dino looked a little disappointed, "Well, she does do it at home too," he mentioned. "Well then, tell her your parents and I along with the Varia and their wives are coming there next month," he said.

"For what?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, Tsuna and the others are very excited about the annual Music Festival that will be performed by Nami-Private and Nami-Middle together at the Nami-Private school grounds. And the Varia are going to check on you guys," he said referring to the mini-Varia.

"Next month?" Rinsel asked in surprise.

"With our mothers?" Anya asked.

Dino nodded. "You see, something came up, so they will come with us there."

'_Shoot, don't tell me we will be seen by them in those attires,' _thought the four.

Then he looked at his watch, "Well, I need to go now, see you guys next month," he bid and hung up.

"You can come out now Jessa," Li-Mei informed.

"Finally," Jessa said while taking a seat in one of the couch beside Mithril.

"Still mad about that skinned polar bear carpet your dad bought?" Mithril asked.

"You said it. That polar bear was an authentic and endangered animal of the North Pole with little defense in firearms!" she said.

That was the feud she had with her father. Since Jessa loved animals, it makes her break when she sees the endangered animals in the mansion's hunting trophies in the fireplace in the living room which she never bothered to come to.

"Cut him some slack Jessa, he's always out of town that's why he never knew that side of you," Narumi stated.

Jessa sat up properly with an angry face, "That's his problem! He never knew me. He never stayed longer than twelve hours in the mansion, and he has no time to spend with me and Mom alone with him. He missed a lot. There was even a time he thought I was seven, but I was already ten. He even forgot my birthday, and every single special occasion, he's never there. So why do you expect me to cut him some slack when he never did know me as much as a real father does? He only worries about his _mafia_ family, and not us. There, I'm done," she said as she stood up and went upstairs to her room with a big slam.

They didn't notice that the mic was still on and can be heard from the other side of the line, which is in Dino's office. Only Shiori noticed it.

"Sorry you have to hear it Dino-san," she said and everyone's heads turned to her.

Dino's voice cracking could be heard in the speaker, "I-It's alright. It is my fault. I forgot to cut off the communication mic, so I heard what she said. Don't worry, I deserve it anyway. Bye now," he said as the communication went out.

"Poor Dino-san," Yuuta said.

"It's their problem. Just let the two solve it themselves," Mithril advised.

"Speaking of parents, why are you two hesitating that your parents are coming here?" Seishiro asked pointing at Anya and Rinsel.

"None of your business," Anya and Rinsel spat out.

"Well, now that conversation is done, shall we get to the dining room? Kantaro and Gino must've finished cooking the food now," Gilbert offered, and all of them went to the dining room.

**Cavallone Mansion (Italy)**

Dino laid on his chair looking pathetic. "I'm a terrible parent…" he grumbled. He has never heard Jessa like that before in his entire life. He once thought then joking that she was seven rather than ten was a good one, but the effect was quite the opposite.

"Boss, don't strain yourself, maybe Lady Jessa is just a little off at that time," Romario tried to make up a reason.

"I told you before, you should have spent more time with Jessa than anyone, now look what got you," said his wife, Jessica who is making it worse.

"L-Lady Jessica," Romario said.

Jessica looked at Romario, "Romario, Dino has to face this predicament with no excuses," she explained.

"Jessica is right Romario…I'm a terrible father…" Dino continued.

Jessica gave a sigh and went next to her husband and gave him a blow on the head. She is a close relative of Kyouya whom he met when Kyouya took her here for some sight-seeing, though he was chased by him when he asked her for her hand in marriage. "Put yourself together Dino! You are not a child!" she lectured. "Rubbing it in you will not help. I better not go there next month," she declared.

"You mean to say you will not come? What if she searches for you? What will I say?" Dino asked.

Jessica then walked to the door, "That's your problem. If you come back here and still haven't fixed this, prepare for some consequences," she said as she left the room.

**Well, that's it. I had some other issues made other than their search for Himeno. It's called side stories. Not much, but it is. I'd thing I'll let this story last no longer than twenty chapters or so…but that's up to me. **

**Now I bet you know who Lycoris is right? But do you know who Anemone is? Guess, guess, and guess.**

**Now all I need is your reviews. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: to those who know f(x) more than me, I typed the name of one of its members Jessica instead of Krystal. Jessica is a member of Girl's Generation who is Krystal's sister. Sorry for the wrong info. **

**Now, proceed.**

**Chapter 7**

When it was time to hit the covers, the four girls all huddled up in Anya's room to talk about what happened today. The girls have taken off their wigs since they locked the door to prevent intruders from coming in, and the cameras were turned off.

"Well, she really is persistent in winning this contest," Regine said.

Anya looked at her hair, "And we sacrificed our hairs for that,"

"At least she took you and Rinsel out of your comfort zones," Athena explained.

"Shut up with that statement will you?" Rinsel retorted annoyingly.

"Fine, fine, fine, moving on, she seems like she's pretty taken care of there at the estate. She's never a loner, unlike other rich kids with parents who has no time to spend with their own children," Anya said changing the subject.

"But there's more to her than that," Rinsel added.

"What?" Regine asked.

"That's what we'll find out soon. But for now, I think we will have to go with her business to be done with," she answered.

"I just hope they don't recognize us at the music video," Anya said.

After the conversation, everyone placed their wigs on and went to their own rooms.

**Suiri Estate**

After Himeno was done with dinner, Julian came to the estate and went to her, "So Himeno, how did the makeover do?" he asked looking at her straight wig which he didn't know she wore.

"You'll find out in due time. By the way, where were you when I was hit by that soccer ball?" she asked.

"I found out about it after the ruckus, but you know my class president, she wouldn't let me out until all classes are over but when I got out of the school, I was dragged to my own estate to prepare for our music video, and we just finished with the briefing, and the others did the studio according to "_Mom's" _orders," he said mentioning their class president.

The brunette giggled, "Well at least she's not a dictator," she said.

"But I guess she will be," Julian muttered. "Oh, which reminds me, do you have a live performance portion yet to see if it's really you guys who did it?" he asked.

"Hold your horses Julian; we need to finish the video before we proceed to that part," Himeno complied.

"Stingy," he complimented. "So how did you get along with the daughters of the Varia?" he asked.

Himeno smiled, "It was…enjoyable. I gave them a makeover," she spilled. "But you can't find out what they look like until the contest though," she added.

Julian snickered, "I doubt they look better than how I saw them. I bet you a hundred bucks they won't be very appealing," he dared.

"It's a bet," Himeno answered. _'You don't know what will hit you,'_ she thought.

The Julian looked around, "Hey, where are your parents?" he asked.

"Probably out. They accepted a mission this week in case you haven't noticed," she answered. "But I don't know what it is…" she added.

Julian sighed, "You know them. When it's private, it's private from our eyes. They're adults. It's probably another mission involving adultery and asking to kill that person's cheating spouse's number two," he guessed.

Himeno thought for a while. Businesses of married people… It doesn't have anything to do with her, nor does she want to be part of it either. She's working to kill as an assassin of various mafia families, and also stands undercover at school vacations. "Guess you're right. Getting involved in married drama life is not a pretty picture that will leave you scarred for life. Oh, which reminds me, which second year class will you be with throughout the festival starting tomorrow?" she asked.

"Class 2-C I guess. It was picked in draw lots to make it fair," Julian replied with a disappointed look that the adults will do that kind of fair choices like children.

Himeno giggled. "Have you practiced the song yet? I heard it was "Ring Ding Dong", and for your live is Juliette," she asked.

Julian scratched his head, "Yeah. Pres made me the choreographer of the ones picked via draw lots. It's annoying. I hate it when she's the one picking the song," he complained.

Himeno just smiled. "Well then, let's go to the game room. We're playing dead or alive this time," she said.

Then her parents finally arrived.

"Evening Mom, Dad," she greeted.

"Good evening," Julian replied back.

"Good evening to the both of you," Nori greeted.

"Up for game night?" Mori asked.

The two nodded. "You two better get to it. Curfew is three hours away," was all it took for the two to rush to the game room. They prefer himeno's game consoles and games because she is always up to date with everything, and has all the latest games.

The two smiled at the fourteen year-olds going to the game room, but then frowned sadly.

"Is it alright for the two to be together like that? Julian is the son of the Millefiore boss, who is the enemy of Himeno's real family…" Nori said worriedly.

Mori pulled his wife closer, "It's alright. As long as he doesn't hurt Himeno, we can allow those two to be close. We're not strict parents or anything close o that. Our job is to keep her happy until her last moments with us as a family."

**The Next Day**

**Namimori Middle School**

Lines of aircon buses are lined up across the school's gate. All are going to Namimori Private Academy for the preparations of the festival. They were divided by their classes.

"Man, we're going to a school where rich kids go!" Seishiro said happily.

"We're not going there for fun moron." Ayako retorted sitting beside her boyfriend. The two had been in a relationship ever since Ayako turned fourteen, and had to bear Gokudera's complaints like: _"No way in hell will my precious daughter date that baseball idiot's spawn! If I have to file a restraining order to get him away from her I will!" _but it was not to be to the fact he gave in after Ayako didn't speak nor look at him like she used to for a week, he just had to agree. His daughter is his weakness.

"Just keep it down. I'm taking a nap," Kantaro said closing his eyes to sleep. Beside him was Narumi reading a book.

These two have gotten along unlike the bond their parents share. As long as Narumi reads a good book, she is contended and tries to finish it when she has time, so Kantaro has no problem sleeping away when he's near her. The others tent to tease them that they are infatuated with each other, but they are only friends for that matter. More like siblings.

Gino on the other hand, enjoyed playing his DS of harvest moon, and Gilbert is sleeping away just like Kantaro.

**Namimori Private Academy**

The students from Nami-Middle arrived at Nami-Private thirty minutes later. There, they were met by the student council.

Then the two principals, Kusakabe and Nami-Private's Principal talked for a while, and left it to the student council to divide the classes.

The Student council president assigned them to their classes and each led them there. Class 2-SS was the first stop, and that's were the mini-Varia are residing.

The student council secretary interrupted their English class, held by Megumi-sensei. "Excuse me, Megumi-sensei, the students from Nami-Middle Class 2-A are already here,"

Megumi-sensei looked quite happy. "Alright everybody, move all of the tables to the side of the walls, one on top of the other. Move people!" she instructed. After a few minutes, they were done and all took a seat on the floor. Then they were instructed to enter and the secretary left to transport another class. "Okay class this is class 2-A from Nami-Middle and will stay with us every afternoon classes to help you out with your preparations next week. Now everyone, I would like you to meet the class president and vice president of the class," she said.

Kantaro and the others stared at the girl figure standing up from the floor. She could pass off as a clone of Tsuna, as they mentally noted. The mini-Varia was sitting on the floor looking at them and nodded secretly from the other people in the room.

Himeno bowed in front of them, "My name is Himeno Suiri, the president of the class," she introduced.

"And I'm Shinkiro. The vice." The blonde said.

"Please don't hesitate to ask us if you have any problems regarding your aid with all our preparations. Half of your class will help us with the studio making, and half of you will help in doing the class booth that will commemorate the Music Festivities of the school." She said.

After a few introductions, they all resumed the classes. When Lunch hour came, as usual, Himeno and Ai went to the S.P.D. headquarters to make up for their absence on every afternoon patrols. The Nami-Middle Disciplinary Committee has no power in this school until the actual festival is held, so Kantaro had nothing better to do. They all headed to the rooftop.

"So now you know why she is considered a candidate as the missing Vongola Eleventh." Yohannes said to the guardians' kids.

"You have a point, but where's the clumsiness? Wasn't the Vongola Decimo a klutz?" Gino asked.

"And sometimes clueless?" Gilbert added.

Then they heard soft footsteps coming toward the rooftop door. It then opened revealing Himeno with Julian and Ai. The two were surprised at the bunch that was eating on the rooftop.

"Hey, it's the students from Nami-Middle. You guys know each other?" Himeno asked.

"Our parents know each other well," Martin replied.

Himeno scratched the back of her head, "First Julian, and now the students from Nami-Middle. What's next? Students from Kokuyo?" she mocked the obvious. The others in the room sweat dropped at her cluelessness.

'_If only you knew how right you are,' _they thought.

Then Himeno skipped beside the Varia girls, "News flash girls, we have a lot of things to do today, and the days after that," she announced.

The four just nodded. Then her ever loyal vice came to the rooftop, "Kaichou, the principal wants to see you in his office," he called.

"Alright," she said as she ran to the door with the three again following her lead.

**After School Hours**

Everyone on Class 2-SS and class 2-A of Nami-Middle were carpooled by a larger bus, and again, the five girls rode Himeno's van. At the studio this time, everyone stood in awe at the studio before them, and also where it is.

"Wow, is your president this rich?" Narumi asked.

Shinkiro nodded. "Yes she is. Her parents are famous music producers. That's how Kaichou became addicted to music." The blonde explained. "Well, let's get to work!" he said as he handed them some pieces of papers of their tasks. As expected, they didn't have trouble doing it thanks from their everyday trainings.

They had some fun from raising signs, painting a car pink with colored stars, making the place look like a movie area, complete with ticket booths. The hardest part was the lights where they had to be careful not to drop it and make sure they were placed exactly at the right places. Also the stuffed toys are hard to place on the sets, sponsored by Himeno's precious collections. There are at least seven sets being made at the same time, so they need all the help they could get.

All in all, it was tiring.

At the performers, they were having a rather good time at memorizing the lyrics of the two choice songs. After recording them, they started to practice the steps, which is not hard to them since they are used to gymnastics ever since they were young. So to say, the performers had a better time than the ones at the studio who is doing all the heavy tasks, but no one complained because all had a good time.

This went on for weeks until everything was done. But at the Varia girls' request, they are to keep the guardians' kids and Martin away from where they are shooting. When Himeno asked why, they just said, 'Because'.

**Well, that's all in this chapter. I had a hard time working on it and making it worthy enough for your eyes. Sorry if it's short to say the least.**

**P.S. look into my profile to see my latest news, and extra segment which I like to call, Author Complaints. So check it before you end up hating me…which you eventually will if you read my latest news.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Suiri Estate (that Very same day)**

The performers were having a practice at the Dance room. The ones who worked on the studio were no longer needed since the shooting was done. The dance they were practicing right now is their live performance. It is needed to prove if they really are the ones who did it. It was a surprise the two most unsociable girls, namely Anya and Rinsel opened up like the other two, but only showed it when Yohannes and the others are not around.

As they were done, they all sat on the floor in exhaustion. It was already six in the evening.

"Man that was tiring," Regine complained.

Himeno looked at the others, "Other than exhaustion, it was pretty good. But we have to maintain it. Can you guys sleep here at my house from tomorrow until the day of the contest?" she asked.

"Sorry Suiri, but our parents are in town today and will be for a while, so I guess we can't," Athena apologized.

Himeno looked sad, but then smiled, "It's alright. I know how it feels to have your parents arrive once in a while," she said.

Regine looked at Himeno, "Are you always alone here Suiri?"

Himeno shook her head, "No. they always give their all so they could see me by the beginning of the day, and the end of the night also if they could. And they are always around me on special occasions," she replied with a smile plastered on her face.

"But we will see. They will be here for the next three weeks, so maybe we can accept you offer." Regine assured her. Himeno had a bigger smile on her face.

"Alright. Tell it to me tomorrow okay?" she said as she stood up, "Come on, and let's get some shower. We don't want to reek all night right?" she said as she went out with the four following.

**Vongola Japanese Base**

The four arrived at the base at around six thirty, and were surprised to see the tenth generation Vongola and the Varia all in the same roof. It took years for them to learn how to live under the same roof once in a while, but the ruckus is done more.

"It took you four a while," Xanxus said in annoyance.

Then Tsuna came to them, "Hold it Xanxus," the brunette looked at the girls, "We've been waiting for you four. Gather at the dining room if you please," he instructed.

When all was there, some tensions went up. Jessa chose to sit in between Shiori and Ayako instead of sitting beside Dino. She was entirely disappointed that her mother couldn't make it to Japan because of some 'urgent mission'. Gokudera was practically murdering Seishiro with his eyes as he glances at his daughter with the said raven. Yamamoto on the other hand just smiled and sat beside the silver haired man if there should be a chance that he will burst in flames. The four were seated beside their parents and made sure that their wigs will never be noticed by anyone in the room.

Tsuna then sat down and started the meeting. "Everyone, as you know we have been searching for Himeno for three months ever since we noticed the Millefiore's quietness on the continuing war." Then he noticed Yohannes raise his hand, "Yes?"

Yohannes went to the point. "We already found candidates for them. A girl named Himeno Suiri and an assassin from Vendetta, White Lotus,"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "What? Himeno Suiri? You know her?"

"She's our classmate at Namimori Private Academy. She's in Class 2-SS and the class president," Anya replied.

"And who is this White Lotus girl?" Squalo demanded.

This time, Rinsel was the one who answered, "White Lotus is a fourteen year-old assassin of Vendetta Assassination Organization. We were with her along with another agent named Anemone from the said organization on a mission after our first day in school,"

Then Shiori and Spinel opened their laptops and flashed the video clip they got in that particular mission. "The mini camera that recorded this came from Yohannes, but because it was worn on the right side of his jacket, he didn't notice it," Shiori stated.

Then the video was played. There they saw White Lotus in her Dying Will Mode which they all know very well. Then they saw her open her box weapon along with another assassin which they suspected to be the Anemone agent. Both were using the Sky flames. After it was shown, Tsuna and the others were dead silent.

"How can this be? She has some of my abilities, but Himeno Suiri has my features," Tsuna said in surprise.

The other Vongola Guardians looked confused. They have two candidates, and very intimidating and challenging to solve. Both have the potential to be the daughter of the Decimo, but one wrong choice would ruin the whole family.

"That's why we suspect that one of them is the Missing Vongola Eleventh, Tsuna-jii-san," Narumi said, "But the only ones who have direct communication on Himeno Suiri as of until now is Anya, Rinsel, Regine, and Athena. The boys are not as close to them as they are," she added.

Every adult in the room looked at the four mentioned. The four looked back at them.

"That's where we've been the whole month. We're part of the Music Festival that will be held in a week," Rinsel replied.

All of them stared at the four. "Why didn't you inform us about this?" Tsuna demanded.

Shiori looked at the Decimo, "Because we thought we have to do investigations of our own to produce a better proof if one of the two really is your missing daughter Sawada-san. We are yet to wait for another week so I could hack in to the Vendetta's computer information without being caught. I had received information that if the hacker was caught by them, they will send an undetectable virus that could destroy my system," she explained.

Reborn couldn't take it any longer so he released his silence, "Just to sum it up Tsuna, either one of them is the Vongola Eleventh. I better go. I have some things to do," he said as he got up and went outside.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Outside of course, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn replied as he called the brunette his old moniker.

When the man disappeared from their sight, Tsuna looked at the four. "Can I ask you four a favor?" he asked.

The four looked at each other, knowing what he will ask. Then they nodded to each other and looked at the Vongola Decimo.

"If we will watch over her until next week? No problem," Regine replied.

Then Athena looked at her parents, "Which reminds me, Suiri asked us to have a week long sleepover at her place until the said festival. May I be allowed?" she asked her father, Lussuria.

"Of course dear. Your mother and I will not prevent you," he approved, having his daughter as his weakness.

Then the parents of the other three looked at them. They only nodded in agreement.

The four looked at each other, "Looks like we have serious packing things to do,"

**The Next Day**

**Nami-Private**

Himeno was walking along the corridors when she heard her name being called by four familiar voices she has spent the last month to. She looked behind her and was right about her guess. She then approached them with her ever warm, but sometimes, oblivious and clueless smile. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

The four were _smiling _at her, especially Rinsel and Anya. "We asked the permission of our parents if we could do what you offered us…" Rinsel said.

"And?" Himeno said with her ever alluring smile.

"Our parents approved," Athena continued.

This made the brunette smile with delight like she got a large stuffed toy for Christmas. "Really? Can you come by this afternoon? The larger dance hall was already done being cleaned as of this morning," she asked.

"We would be happy to," Athena replied.

Himeno smiled at their agreement. Then they all went inside the classroom. They were met by a worried Shinkiro, "Kaichou! We have a problem!" he said. "The videos that we are suppose to play has been corrupted!" he informed as he pointed at the thirty-inch plasma T.V. that the class borrowed from her, and beside there was Ai with her black laptop.

"It appears that the videos have been corrupted by virus," Ai said looking at her and showing her laptop that is scanning Himeno's USB.

The brunette gave a sigh. There's only one week until the festival. There were no classes for a week, giving them the chance to prepare their booths for the festival. Each class is assigned to a certain country, and they are to play the videos of the Philippines as chosen by draw lots.

"Of all the time the videos can get a virus, why now?" she complained.

"We'll just have to download new ones," Athena suggested.

"But it will be hard. I had to do translations on their language just to find them," Himeno explained.

"Where did you get them, exactly?" Regine asked as they all sat on some vacant seats. The others were on errands for the decoration of the room.

"I remember it was on a certain website that needs a membership to download things, but the translations in their language are very tricky," Himeno replied.

"That is not a problem for us," Anya said, "We have been learning how to speak different languages for years," she added.

Himeno smiled, "Thanks for the help Athena," she thanked.

**After Class Hours**

**Suiri Estate**

Himeno was waiting for the four to pick up their luggage, and her driver is to pick them up. She was with Julian playing chess using her glass set.

"So are you really serious in bringing them here?" Julian asked before moving his queen.

Himeno nodded as she took the white haired boy's white Knight using her Rook, "Yeah. They're the very first ones to go on a sleepover here besides you,"

Julian frowned, "Himeno, I'm not a girl you know. And they are the daughters of the Varia. How can you trust them?" he asked while moving his queen to take her black Rook.

"Julian, you're a dangerous Mafiosi yourself. And the son of the Millefiore boss to boot. I just feel I can trust them. And besides, they somehow make me feel safe just like what I felt to you." She replied.

Julian gave a sigh, "Well, I can't change your mind now can I? But you do have a good intuition, so I won't worry about you," he said as he moved his white bishop towards the king, but Himeno's queen ate it and his bishop was gone like a bubble, and checking his king into process with no way out. The white haired boy groaned, "Damn it, you win again," he said in defeat.

Himeno chuckled in victory, "That's four hundred and eighty-three wins for me out of nine hundred sixty-five games," she said.

"And I got four hundred an eighty-two," he said. "You're one win greater than me," he added.

Himeno just smiled. Then they heard the door open revealing the four guests she will have for the whole week.

"I'm glad you made it!" Himeno said as she wet to the door with Julian following in tow.

"What's he doing here?" Athena asked pointing to Julian.

Julian gave a smile, "I'm here to make sure Himeno doesn't do anything stupid. She tends to get clumsy when personal guests come, except for me of course," he answered.

Himeno playfully glared at him, "I do not!" she retorted. "Come on, I'll show you to my room," she instructed. But as she took three steps, she tripped on her own foot and fell to the marble floor. "Ow…" she murmured.

Julian gave a sigh, "See? I hate to say 'I told you so' but I can't help it. I told you so," he said smiling.

Himeno was glaring at the floor right now, "Julian…when I get my hands on you…" she threatened.

"Whoops, on second thought, I have to go, see you guys tomorrow!" Julian bid before Himeno could finish her threat to him and walked out the door.

The other four just looked at the door.

"Who would have thought he's afraid of Suiri," Anya said with a smirk.

Himeno stood up form the floor she was previously glaring at, "Nah, he's always like that," she replied. "Come on, I'll show you my room," she said and the five girls left for the girl's room.

After a few minutes, they came across a mahogany double door room. Himeno pushed it open and there revealed a large room like a royalty sleeps here. The room was simple, but elegant. The walls were made of white marble with white lotuses on green pond leaves. On the middle of the room is king sized bed with white covers. There were two bedside tables made of mahogany with lower carvings. On each table was a drawer and a lamp with white lotuses designed on it. At another corner of the bed is the vanity with everyday necessities. Beside it are pictures of her family. Then there is the far side of the room was a gold double door that is definitely her closet.

"Wow, nice room," Rinsel praised.

Himeno smiled, "Thanks. She said. Then she went to the side of the light switch. There under it were command buttons. "Let's see…" she said before pressing a green button and the bed descended and was replaced by a single bed with two double decks beside it replacing the two bedside tables they have seen earlier.

"Tech house much," Athena said.

"It's been like this for years. I have some cousins overseas, so they sleep in my room with me when they come to visit," the brunette explained. "Though I do have some guset rooms. Our family tree is very large, and we all have contact with all of them from all over the world. Last year, we visited our relatives in Sicily, Italy," she mentioned.

The four remembered the story of Tsuna on how he decided to look for Himeno after fourteen years. Maybe they saw her while she was visiting her relatives in Italy at that time.

"So, shall we go in?" Himeno offered the four outside the door of her room. This is going to be a long night for them…

**So, what do you guys think? Too much or too…um…what's the word…L-A-M-E? I couldn't think of anything else to add up some things, and I just got back from a trival year inside the facilities of our school.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Day of the Festival **

**4 hours before the official start of the festival, and 1 day before the MV and live performance contest**

All of the students of Nami-Private and Nami-Middle are now altogether in preparing the booths that they have prepared for the rest of the festival for three consecutive days. All have been panicking and making final arrangements. Inside class 2-SS, Shinkiro was the one in charge with the help of Ai as the program technician for all of the electronics inside the room concerning their booth. Himeno and the others are at the opening grounds making sure that no invaders will disrupt the peace of the festival along with the Disciplinary Committee of Nami-Middle. Which of course, Kantaro is also with them.

"Shinkiro, is everything inside in tip top shape?" Himeno asked over the phone as she was checking the maintenance of the stage at the grounds that will be used at the band fest that will be held on the first day, before the MV/Live performance contest that will be held on the second day.

"All is positive, Kaichou! We will be running on time!" Shinkiro replied with delight.

Himeno let out a smile, "All right. I'll come and take a look in a few after we finished checking maintenance here at the grounds," she informed and hung up.

Then Julian came to her, "Everything is good with the lighting, Comissioner," he informed formally.

The brunette looked around the place, "Where is the Disciplinary Committee members, including Kantaro Hibari-san?" she asked.

Julian answered with a tired expression, "Over at the booths of the classrooms making their rounds,"

Himeno gave a sigh. Ever since she found out just yesterday that they would be working beside the Disciplinary Committee, Yohanness and his squad have been bickering with Kantaro on their meeting. So she decided for the best to let them all have spaces by dividing them into two. She then met the children of the Vongola Guardians and got along well. She now treats them as if she has known them for years, gaining her trust and high expectations, even though she is aware that they are mafia. "Very well; we will continue the outside rounds, split in groups of two. Julian will go with me," she ordered. "If you spot some students who are digging their own graves during the festival, bring them to me for the sentence," she ordered her group.

"Yes Boss!" they replied and scattered around the grounds.

As for the brunette, she went on rounds with Julian. "So you have gotten along with all of those Vongola kids huh?" the white haired boy said.

Himeno just smiled, "Afraid so," she replied. "Hey Juls," the white haired boy turned to her, "Do you think…I'm getting all softy at them? I mean, we all just met, and I'm already acting as if I've known them for so long. Am I being annoying?" she asked.

Julian looked at her _'It was supposed to be that way…'_ he thought "What's the matter with you? You're only being friendly." He replied. "Remember, because of that, you are where you are now," he reasoned. _'You've been feeling that way because they are destined to protect you one day and be loyal to you…'_

By Julian's words, Himeno still can't think straight about the Vongola. She has known of the truth that Julian is a son of the boss of the Vongola's biggest rival, but she shows more attention to them, "Is it…bothering you somehow?"

Julian was taken aback by her question, "N-No of course not!" he defended while waving his hand, "If you want to get to know them, then I'll let you right? It's up to you. Even if our families are rivals, you're not included in that fight, so it's fine," he replied. "You're my best friend, and I don't want you to get involved in mafia wars at any circumstances," Himeno looked at him with a rare sad and confused face, "Now don't give me that look! You're making me feel guilty,"

"I just can't help but think that you're becoming distant ever since I became friends with them," she said sadly.

"D-Don't say that! No matter what, you're still my best friend," he said making the brunette smile again. He hates seeing her like that and it makes him fell uneasy.

Their conversation was interrupted when a man went to them, "Excuse me," the two looked at him. Julian flinched a little bit in seeing that familiar face.

'_V-Vongola Decimo!' _he panicked. _Crap! If he finds out that she's…wait…what the hell am I worried about? It's not like he knows…maybe he doesn't…yet…' _

Tsuna was with Gokudera and Yamamoto in their formal attire. Tsuna recognized the face of Julian from before, so did the other two. But what surprised him the most is the young brunette with him.

"Yes, may I help you?" Himeno asked innocently before she recognized the face of the older man. She looked at his chocolate eyes and his untamed spiky hair. His face seems too familiar to her. If he is converted into a fourteen year-old, most likely he can pass off as an identical twin of hers, except for her honey eyes. If he is even blonde, he will look like the man in her dream after she was hit by the soccer ball a few days ago. And to the other two, she reminded her of the dream, or somehow, a memory that she has been having ever since she turned fourteen.

"We're looking for Ayako Gokudera and Seishiro Yamamoto, have you seen them?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, you mean Aya-chan and Sei-kun," Himeno replied. "Yes I've seen them. They are at the music room helping Aya-chan with her piano recital that she will play at the classical music concert this afternoon at the auditorium. If you want, I could show you the way," she offered.

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you," he answered.

"Juls, would you mind-"

"Continuing the rounds while you're gone and you will catch up in a bit," he guessed. "Alright. I'll see you in a few," he said and left.

The young brunette was left with the three men, "Shall we get going?" she asked. _'He really looks like me…probably just a coincidence,' _she thought.

"May we know your name?" Yamamoto asked.

"My name is Himeno Suiri, Nami-Private's school police Commissioner."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Suiri-san," Tsuna said.

As they were walking, Himeno can't help but ask, "Tell me, are you two the parents of Aya-chan and Sei-kun?" she asked.

"Yup," Yamamoto replied cheerily.

Himeno chuckled, "I see that you two will be in-laws. Those two are always inseparable," she said. A few minutes later, they came to the music room. When Himeno knocked and opened the door, they heard a beautiful melody being played on the piano. It was Ayako who was playing, while Seishiro was watching her with admiration.

"Wow, Aya-chan is really good in the piano," Himeno murmured in amusement. "I know I've heard she's good, but I never thought she was this good," she praised.

"Just like Gokudera." Yamamoto added.

"Of course she is," he agreed proudly.

When Ayako was done, the three went inside. "Aya-chan, Sei-kun, you have company," she informed.

"Dad!" Ayako said happily. Hayato went to her and praised her piano skills.

"Well, I should take my leave now," Himeno bid.

"Thank you very much for the help, Suiri-san," Tsuna thanked. Himeno bowed in reply and left to catch up with Julian. As she left, Tsuna was watching her the whole time.

"So you finally met her," Seishiro said.

"Why was she with Julian?" Yamamoto asked.

"As unfortunate as it is, Julian is her childhood and best friend. Those two are highly inseparable," Seishiro answered.

Ayako then spilled them a certain rumor, "There is one dark rumor coming from all of the students in her batch that they are secretly going out, or they have an arranged marriage." She informed.

Tsuna and the other two were as shocked as hell. "What? Is that true?" Tsuna asked as he started to release buckets of sweats. If that were true, then they would have to make peace with the Millefiore for the sake of Himeno. Or, they could just get rid of Julian, and face her wrath.

Ayako and Seishiro knew what Tsuna was thinking. Then Anya went inside the room, having full knowledge on what they are talking about. "It's just a rumor. And it has been confirmed by Suiri herself that Julian is just her friend," she assured.

Seishiro then asked the wigged girl, "By the way, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on the ground patrol?"

"I was asked here by the student council to tell Ayako that they need her now in the auditorium for the classic music concert starting in a few hours," she told them.

Ayako stood up. "That's right. I need to go there now," she remembered.

**Two hours later**

Himeno was done with the rounds for the day, with only two hours left before the official start of the festival. She then let out a yawn as she came out of their classroom, seeing that everything is set for the day.

Julian perchance saw her. "Getting sleepy?" he asked.

Himeno smiled, "I guess so…" she replied. She then took out her music player from her pocket and placed on her earphones. "Wake me up in an hour. I'll be at the rooftop," she said and left.

Julian just smiled. "Alright, but don't blame me if I can't wake you up," he added.

"Then I'll kill you!" Himeno shouted as a joke reply before she went up the rooftop. She really needed some alone time. What better way to do it than go to sleep at the rooftop.

She strode placidly amid the noise and haste of the students who are still on the brink of preparing their final touches. But when she opened the door to the rooftop, she was met by a girl in a red jacket, red pants, boots and gloves. Her shirt is the only one that is white. She wears a mask that of a red rose and her blonde hair was let down in curls.

"Red Rose, how's it going?" she greeted.

Red Rose came to her and gave her a letter with the organization's crest in it. "Here's a message from Mistress Moon Raven."

Himeno took it from her hand and opened it. As she read the contents, her eyes widened in surprise, "What? I'm being chosen as a Vendice's agent?" she asked.

The blonde gave a smile. "You got that right. Congrats White Lotus. You're officially a real assassin of the Mafia world," being an agent of Vendice is the highest honor an agent could ever have. Her parents are also agents of Vendice, so they know how it is when working under them at some special occasions.

"And I'm officially in the Mafia warring state era. God, Anemone warned me about that," Himeno said with a sigh.

"So that's why…" Red Rose wondered.

"Why what?" the brunette asked.

"Hmm? You don't know?" Red Rose questioned, "Just last year, Anemone was offered that position, but he refused. I guess he did that because he is a Mafioso himself on his real identity…though the only one who has seen his face is you and Mistress Moon Raven and her most trusted agents…"

Himeno looked at her, "You got that right…" she replied.

Red Rose then prepared to take off, "Well, I better get going. I still need to send this to Red Spider Lily, formerly known as Lycoris," she said. "Really that girl, she has taken the name Spider Lily since her siblings changed names…" she said in disappointment.

Himeno giggled at the blonde's complaint. "See you soon Red Rose," he bid as the blonde girl left the rooftop by jumping on the railings, secretly joining in to the mass of people at the grounds. Himeno, now alone, sat on one her favorite place on the rooftop, turned on her player and went to sleep after three songs. She then succumbed into a dream…

_A man with brown spiky hair in a black suit was carrying a baby girl in his arms, holding her tightly for the last time. His face was a blur. Beside him was a woman with light orangey hair. Like the man, her face was a blur._

_The two were facing to men. One had silver hair, and the other was a man with black hair. Both of them were wearing black tailored suits. Just like the brown haired man._

_He then handed the baby girl to the silver haired man, taking her with care. "Please take her somewhere safe; somewhere far from this world. She needs to live hr life before she could experience the dangers we have faced over the years. I don't want her to carry this burden on her early age, and this is the only way for her to be safe," he said with grief._

_The silver haired man nodded, "You have our word Juudaime," he answered._

_The brunette then reached in his pant pocket and took out a chain with a ring on it. He then handed it to the silver haired man, "When you find a safe place for her, place this around her neck. That way, we can find her immediately." The silver haired man took it, and the brunette looked at the child and touched its cheek, "I'm sorry, but it's for the best. You may hate us in the future, but you will understand when the time comes…" he then looked at the two men, "Now go. Our sources have sent a message that there will be another ambush of assassins. You will have to leave now," he informed._

_The black hared man took out his bamboo sword and placed it on his shoulder, "You got it Boss. We won't fail," he said._

_The man nodded and they left the room. The woman beside the brunette had tears coming out of her eyes as the child was out of their sight._

Just then, Julian came to the rooftop an hour later to wake up the brunette. He spotted Himeno at the corner of the place, but was shocked at what he saw. Tears were streaming from her eyes. With worry, he quickly went to Himeno and shook her awake.

"Himeno," he called, "Time to wake up sleepyhead,"

Himeno groaned and stretched before she opened her eyes. Her eyes then fluttered open. Seeing her vision blur, she wiped her eyes and was surprised to see tears coming out of her eyes. "What the?" she said in surprise. Have I been crying?" she asked.

"Afraid so," Julian replied. "Although, that depends on what kind of dream you were having," he informed.

Himeno looked away while remembering that dream. "I don't know what kind of dream it was…somehow…it's a memory of some sort…" she replied. Then she remembered what the agent, Red Rose gave her. She then sat up and brushed off some dust on her skirt and they exited the place.

As they walked, Himeno spilled the beans to him, "Juls, looks like I'm officially involved in the mafia," she informed.

"What?" Julian snapped while turning his head to her. Himeno took out the letter she got from Red Rose and let Julian read it. "An official agent of Vendice? Are you insane? You could get slaughtered in mere seconds!" he scolded.

Himeno just smiled at her friend's hysterical expression. Good thing they were only coming down the staircase from the rooftop. "Just the same thing that will happen to me anyway. And besides, I've had enough of killing politicians. I'm not just ranked as a mercenary anymore. I can also do rare undercover works like I wanted to," she replied.

"That's beside the point! You know what happens when war is brewing in the mafia! They will ask Vendice to give them agents at their disposal when the need arises! Do you know what it means?" he said.

"I will get to face stronger people?" she guessed.

"You will die! Don't you get it? You will never have a proper burial, let alone a grave!" he panicked.

"Don't you think I will become an assassin if I didn't know that? Besides, it's a great honor to us being chosen as such on our early ages. Most assassins are only chosen once they reach eighteen, and having great skills that is on par with the elites," she explained. She then patted Julian on the head, "Calm down Juls. I've wanted this for a long time; to be the greatest assassin of the family. To be known as a real Suiri child even if not by blood. I want to prove to them that they raised a skilled child under their teachings,"

After hearing the resolve of the teen brunette, Julian calmed down in a few seconds and gave a sigh, "I don't know what to do with you Himeno. You're the only one who's making me act like a worried mother hen," he joked. Then they walked outside the school to prepare for the opening ceremony.

**This is the end of the chapter. Not the story. **

**Review everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Just as Himeno and Julian went out of the school to the grounds, a lot of people were already outside the gate. They are all composed of parents, and the students from Nami-Middle and Nami-private.

"Wow, as always, a lot of people are here again," Himeno said happily. She was one of the people who made these kinds of festivals into big things, considering that she is also the Student Council Informant of everything that is on right now.

"Well most of this is because of you," Julian said making the brunette stare with question, "If it weren't for your persistence and passion on festivities, the school wouldn't have this kind of popularity," he praised, "And besides, next year, you are one of the candidates to be the next Student Council President!"

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't want to be too superior in this school. I feel contended in just being the Informant of the SC and the SPD Commissioner if you don't mind," Himeno replied, looking uninterested in the expectations of her friend. "This is only school things, not like what I do outside," she explained.

Just then, the SC president, Risa Benibara came to them, "Suiri, the opening is about to start," she informed with excitement in her blue crystal eyes that goes well with her blonde hair. "There will be no festival without the main Emcee's opening right?" she said as she dragged Himeno to the main stage of the grounds with Julian following in tow.

Just at the grounds, every student and parent was there, including Tsuna and his guardians, well…except for Kyouya who was only watching in a 'safe' distance away from everyone.

Everyone was waiting excitedly for the festivities to begin.

"Wow, I'm already hyped up for the opening!" Yamamoto exclaimed, getting impatient.

Tsuna smiled. "Me neither," he agreed. _'I wonder if I will get to talk to her again…Himeno Suiri…'_ he thought.

Just then, a huge explosion came at the west side of the school building. Everyone on the gronds and in the other unaffected places scattered to get out of the damaged building. Himeno and Julian saw it and were filled with worry.

"This isn't the doing of the Vongola right?" she asked Julian.

"That's impossible, look," he said pointing to the grounds area where some of the Vongola are, trying to know what caused the explosion.

"But who would do this?" Himeno asked. As if on cue, a plate fell on front of them from the explosion in front of them. Julian picked it up and saw a familiar crest.

"Dad," he replied with a sad but angry look. "Himeno, on behalf of my dad, I'm sorry for causing such trouble," he apologized, "He had intercepted that the Vongola would come here along with the Decimo and his guardians, so they would obliterate them quickly, because they fear that some civilians might get hurt," he explained.

"It's fine if you're not in this fiasco that your Dad arranged," Himeno replied. "All we have to do now is-" before the two could move, they saw men in white with different weapons coming for the Vongola. Himeno thought that the men looked familiar but shrugged it and left the thought for later. Right now, she needs to get everyone to safety and prevent them from knowing that the mafia is in this mess. If she fails, the school's reputation will decrease something that all of the students were afraid to happen. Their school was an institution of prestige and discipline. No one dared to ruin it but the outsiders.

"Himeno, we need to get everyone out of here now. Bad things will happen if the civilians discover that the mafia is behind this," Julian warned. Himeno silently nodded before she ordered the School Police to lead the students to safety along with Julian.

With the Vongola, after the explosion, they all went in alert. Everyone was in the grounds, thankfully. The west wing was where they were an hour ago inside the auditorium. Good thing they decided to leave early for the opening ceremony, which will not happen because of the ruckus.

"Shit, what will we do now?" Gokudera tensed, "We can't use our box weapons when there are many civilians,"

"Where are Ayako and Seishiro?" Narumi asked.

Then realization hit Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. "They went back to the auditorium to polish Ayako's recital…" Yamamoto trailed off, worried of his son.

Gokudera started to run for the auditorium when Yamamoto stopped him. "Let me go Yamamoto! I need to save Ayako!" he shouted. Just as he shouted that, Himeno heard the silver haired man.

The brunette then looked at her squadron, "I need to go to the west wing to see if there are some people stuck there," she informed.

"But Commissioner, you might get hurt," said one of her members.

"It's better than the ones caught up in there." She then turned to Julian, "Juls, come with me," she instructed and they ran inside the building with the Vongola taking notice of the two.

"Where are they going?" Gilbert wondered.

"They probably checked if some people were stuck there," Yohannes said.

"Maybe now is a good time to go," Anya said. "As part of the squadron, we have the right to," she informed.

"Let's go," Rinsel said, then turned to the adults, "Juudaime, you and the Nami-Middle brats-(their reply: Hey!)- stay here,"

"We will go there and see if the two are there," Martin continued.

Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Be careful," he said before the mini-Varia parted with the adults and their children. Just then, the white men attacked them, and they were more than happy to battle them. It will just take few moments for it to be done.

When Himeno and Julian arrived at the west wing, all they could see is are clouds of dark smoke. A few moments later, they heard some coughing sounds coming from the auditorium at the end of the hall.

"There are some people there!" Julian shouted. _'If I get my hands on the one leading this attack I'll-' _before Julian could continue, they heard Seishiro's voice coming from the auditorium.

"Is there someone there?" he shouted.

"Sei-kun! This is Himeno, I'm with Julian, are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm okay, but Ayako is unconscious right now," he replied.

Himeno and Julian tried to walk through the auditorium, but some cement and some building foundations were crumbling down, especially the cement blocks. "Dammit, there's too much rubble," she complained.

"It's too dangerous to go in," Julian said.

"Still, we need to save them before this place collapses, or else something worse will happen." Himeno reasoned.

Then they heard some footsteps running to where they were. They turned around and saw Yohannes and his group. "Who's in there?" the raven asked.

"Aya-chan and Sei-kun are inside there," Himeno informed.

"The rubble from the explosion made the way too dangerous," Julian informed.

"Not dangerous enough," Anya said.

Himeno went to worry mode, "But you could get hurt going alone. I'll come with you," she proposed. They all agreed and went inside the dark clouded way.

"Shit it's too dark," Jonathan complained as he went through some wooden planks.

"Should've brought my goggles when I had the chance," Martin said.

Himeno was walking trough some wood when Julian saw some concrete above her fall heading her way. Julian's reflex got the best of him and pushed her away, "Watch out Himeno," he said as he pushed her along with him. Good thing too, because some blocks also fell.

"Suiri, are you okay?" Athena asked through the dust.

"I'm fine," she replied as she sat up, "Are you okay Julian?"She asked.

Julian groaned before he sat up, "Yeah. Just some few scratches," he replied smiling.

A few minutes passed and Yohannes finally spotted Anya and Seishiro just near the auditorium exit, "I found them!" he shouted.

Everyone tried to go through the wood and cement to come to the exit of the auditorium.

They spotted Seishiro in no time who was covering the unconscious Ayako from the falling rubble. Seishiro tried to get up carefully not to get anything bad to Ayako with their help. But there was no time to stay there, as Rinsel felt that everything is about to collapse. "We better hurry or this building will go down with us," she warned. Unbeknownst to them, Seishiro was about to tell them something, but he saw Julian and Himeno, so he just kept his mouth shut.

They all heed her warning as they tried to run carefully from all of the things that could make them trip and fall. But the four Varia didn't notice that they dropped something along the way.

When they got the two out of the collapsing building, they all went out to meet the medics that Julian called beforehand and placed Ayako on the stretcher with a very worried father, while Seishiro did too, seeing some serious injuries and collapsed when he finally saw his girlfriend safe, ending up in the stretcher too, and were rushed to the hospital with Gokudera and Yamamoto in tow.

It wasn't long before they realized the change in the four girl's hairs. "What the? Rinsel?" Martin said looking at her as if his eyes fell from its sockets.

"What?" she asked, looking at him clearly. Wait…clearly? She looked at her wig earlier. It was gone. So does the other three's. "Shit…" she gritted her teeth. The other three noticed it too.

Himeno ran her hands through her hair, "The secret's out earlier than expected," she said disappointed.

"What the hell did Suiri do to you?" Yohannes demanded looking shocked.

Athena just smiled, "Just some fun," she answered.

Anya scoffed, "What's your problem? It's just hair," she stated.

The others just stared blankly until Regine tossed some sense into them by whacking each and every one of them.

Tsuna then came to Himeno, "Suiri-san," he called.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Thank you for your assistance, and also, Gesso-san's. If it weren't for you, Ayako and Seishiro might be in more danger now," he said. The two just bowed.

"It's all in the work sir," she replied.

Then their attentions were called by the principal at the main stage, "Attention to all students, and parents. Because of an accident that occurred at the West Wing, the school will be closed under maintenance for at least three months. I'm sorry to the students who are using the West Wing which is the second years of high school and the sixth grade Elementary Division. Since all of you have your curriculums, it is highly recommended that you are home schooled for a while until the West Wing can be used again. As for the music festival, it will also be cancelled, but as for the Music Video Contest, it will be held after the maintenance is complete. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," he said as he left.

Some students in the second year of middle school sheered for joy, but some groaned. They knew that this means when they get back, they will be tested to see if they really did what was told to them.

"Aw man, no school? How can I get out of the mansion now?" Julian complained.

Himeno giggled, "It's fine. You do have the greatest groups of tutors in payroll," she said.

"And you have the biggest library and tons of books money can buy." He replied.

Himeno just smiled brightly, "It's not my fault I'm part bookworm," she replied as they walked away from the Vongola. Before they could go, Himeno turned back, "I'll see you guys soon! Oh, and keep the hair," she bid and left to go see if anything went wrong with the evacuation that happened earlier as she talked to Ai who was there with the brunette's squadron along with Shinkiro and Risa.

"What did she do to you…?" Jonathan wondered.

"None of your business," the four replied as they left to go back to the Vongola Japanese Base.

**That Night**

Tsuna and the others got back to the base to find surprised eyes of the four girls' fathers. They began to blab on what happened that made them change their hairs, if it weren't for their wives who told them that it's not up to them to judge what a girl wants to do with their lives, which evidently put an end to that issue.

The next one that was discussed was the incident that happened at Nami-Private just a few hours ago. They ran late because they had to pick up Anya and Seishiro at the hospital earlier. It would seem not only Nami-Private was attacked, but also Kokuyo and Yuumei. Who had the same conclusion as Nami-Private, and what they will do while fixing up the mess.

"So, what really happened that the auditorium exploded?" Gokudera asked the two.

"We were the only ones left at the auditorium at that time," Ayako explained. "Then we heard some ticking sound all of a sudden, and Seishiro and I tried to look for it,"

"When we found it, the Millefiore crest was engraved on the bomb. When we looked at the timer, we only had fifteen seconds to get out," Seishiro continued. "But even if we use our athletic prowess, we didn't see that there are other bombs above the door, and it collapsed on top of us. Ayako was hit by something and fell unconscious. I tried to get help, and when I heard Suiri and Julian's voice, I shouted and they helped me along with Yohannes and the others,"

Then all fell silent. What in the world are they planning now? Their answer was answered when Irie intercepted a video comm. Tsuna instructed to answer it and their eyes were filled with shock and anger in seeing Byakuran's face with a foxy grin.

"Hello Vongola!~" he greeted with his usual smile.

Gokudera was instantly filled with fury, "You bastard! How dare you put the children in danger?"

Byakuran pretended to be surprised. "Huh? Oh, you mean in the auditorium? That was suppose to be a decoy to get you guys fight for me to see if you're not yet tired in finding Himeno-chan~"

Tsuna gritted his teeth, "What do you want Byakuran?" he asked.

"Hmm…well, I did do that to piss you off a little so you could agree with what I want to settle who will win on the second round of the war…" he trailed off.

Tsuna's eyes furrowed. "What is it?"

"I just found out that Vendice has some agents from Vendetta Assassination Organization, which is working under them. It seems that they have a fifteen-year-old tradition that once two rival families have almost a decade of feud, they can be requested to bring out some of their agents from Vendetta at their disposal to be equally distributed to the two families to see to it that the war would end to prevent unnecessary things happening in the mafia, and the normal society." He informed.

"And?" Tsuna said asking to continue.

"And I want to use that kind of procedure." Then his face turned serious, "So, are you up for it?"

"The one who loses shuts up forever and never attack again?" Tsuna bargained.

"Deal," Byakuran replied. "Then I'll see you guys on the battlefield of Italy soon~" he said and cut the line.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera murmured.

"Are you sure of this Tsunayoshi-kun?" Irie asked. "We've gambled with him before," he reminded.

"That's all the choice we have to stop this fiasco for good," Tsuna decided.

**Phew! That one is done…BTW, I'm setting ILGGGGC on stop. Permanently, since I've lost all will to continue it because of the Manga and Anime's progress all over the story arcs. Sorry…**

**So for the ones who reads ILGGGGC (That's a long acronym…note to self: shorten the title.) and also reads this, you got lucky, because I'm going to erase it within a week. This message is also in my Profile.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Himeno gave a deep sigh for the fifth time this evening in front of the dining table at a restaurant where her favorite foods were served. She has informed her parents that she became a newly appointed agent of Vendice, and her parents are more than happy to know that her skills have been recognized by Vendice as a good potential. Her parents noticed that kind of reaction and started to worry.

"No-chan, are you still depressed that the Music Festival got cancelled?" Nori asked her daughter.

Himeno shook her head slowly, "It's just that the reason for the cancellation of the festival is because the Vongola were there, and the Millefiore followed them and ambushed them, that's why things got wrecked…" she replied.

The two looked at each other, then to the young brunette. They really need to tell her the truth soon before something else happens.

"But why were the Vongola there?" Mori asked in suspicion.

"Remember the ones who slept over at our place just the other day? They were the daughters of some members of the Varia assassination squad of the Vongola," she replied. "Not only that, the students from Nami-Middle are the children of Vongola Decimo's guardians," she informed.

"Did you see Vongola Decimo then?" Mori asked.

Himeno shook her head, "I don't know. I don't even know how he looks like…" then she remembered something, "Although, I did meet a Vongola that can pass off as my fraternal twin of he's in my age. Other than that, nothing," she replied.

The two looked a bit sad, but hid it to the brunette. They were still not sure if they should tell the truth yet to Himeno, fearing of the incident that happened when she found out that she was not their real child.

Then a waiter came to them and gave the three a letter. "Excuse me, Suiri Family?" he asked. The three nodded. "Some people wanted me to hand these to the three of you," he said as he handed them the letters and bowed before he left for their own.

The three opened it. It was a message from Mistress Moon Raven indicating that they need to go to Italy at the main headquarters by tomorrow. It was also mentioned that the Vedice has summoned them as their agents.

"What is this all about?" Himeno wondered.

The two had serious faces, "I don't know, but something is not right," Nori predicted.

**Gesso Estate**

Julian was pleasantly watching television when his father's face suddenly appeared on the screen, "Hey Julian-kun!" he greeted.

Julian almost fell from the couch he was sitting in, "Dad! Will you quit surprising me?" he complained.

Byakuran made a pouty face and looked at him, "Now, is that how you greet your father after days of not seeing him?"

"No offense, but I see you once a week here at the video comm." He replied. Then he remembered what happened today, "Which reminds me, Dad, did you order the explosion that happened to Nami-private this afternoon?" he demanded.

The older man reluctantly nodded, "Yup, and also at Nami-Middle, Kokuyo Middle and Yuumei Middle," he informed.

Julian jumped on his seat, "What? Why in the world did you do that?"

"Simple dear boy," he replied, "I used it to piss off Tsunayoshi-kun so he could agree on something, and it worked, but taking the deal to shut up and never attack again is not in my plan though," he said.

The younger white haired male raised a brow, "And what is that?" he asked.

"Vendice has this method to end a battle between two families of the mafia that has been in a feud for years; the Tie Breaker Method. It's where they send some of their agents that they got from Vendetta Assassination Organization and distribute them equally to each of the families. With the use of the agents, they can see who will have the last stand in between the two families." Byakuran informed with a mischievous grin.

"So that's why…" Julian muttered. "Well, anyone can be that mad when you find out that your family members were attacked unnecessarily," he said bluntly.

"So Julian-kun, will you be coming to Italy to fight?" he asked.

Julian slouched on his couch, "No thanks Dad. Thanks to you, I have a lot to study for three months, so I can't come,"

"Why not? Anyone can do that for you," Byakuran reasoned.

"Yeah, but they will have an exam to see if we really did study them," Julian shot back.

"Hmm, good point. Well, I'll inform you on how things went. See you!" he said as the screen went blank.

After conversing with his father, Julian gave a deep sigh, "Himeno is now in a real pinch…" he muttered.

**The Next Day**

Himeno and her parents started to pack their things in their car to go to Narita Airport on their flight to Italy early in the morning on their private jet. The flight took about eight hours, before they reached the Suiri Estate at Sicily, Italy. When they got there, all of the family members greeted them happily at the living room quarters.

"Hime-nee!" three children said as they entered the room. The three glomped at Himeno making them fall into process.

Himeno giggled at the assault of three ten year-old children. "Alfeo, Lilia, Monica," she greeted, "How have you three been doing with your training?" she asked.

"Very well!" the three said. They are triplets that have the same everything; their black hair and blue eyes and the style of their clothes.

Then a teenager at the age of seventeen came to the three. She has the same hair and eyes as them, indicating that she is their older sister. "Come on you three, get up. Himeno has been tired after the eight hour flight from Japan," she said carrying the three all at once so that Himeno could stand up.

Himeno giggled as she did, "It's fine Nicola-nee, they didn't harm me in any way," she joked.

Nicola then placed the three down, "Now you three go to the play room. We will have a private talk at the living room with all the Vendice agents in the family." She instructed. With that said the three raced upstairs and rushed to the said room.

Himeno then looked at the older woman, "Why did we get called?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let's go. They're all meeting us there," Nicola instructed.

When they entered, all of the adults were talking to each other and the other five teenagers that are on range with Himeno and Nicola were on the other side. "Hey guys," Himeno greeted as they neared them and sat on the couches along with Nicola.

"Hey princess," greeted a boy with green hair and onyx eyes.

"Gerard, stop calling me princess, my name is not only Hime you know?" Himeno complained to her Italian cousin.

"But the triplets call you Hime-nee," said a boy at seventeen with brown hair with the same onyx eyes.

"The triplets are an exemption, since they are under twelve, Alvin," Himeno replied to her American cousin.

All of the members of the once called Suiri clan has been scattered all over the globe, but all of them are related by blood and always in touch with one another. So far, only five are chosen as Vendice's teenager agents in the family, since many had died or were just too young or unavailable.

"So Himeno, who was the one who sent you the letter?" asked a girl at the age of sixteen with bloody red hair and green eyes wearing a Gothic Lolita attire. Suffice to say, she's from France.

"It was Red Rose Louise," she replied.

"Whoa, you mean that cute agent that almost annihilated Hyun-Min the lady killer?" Alvin asked while pointing to an eighteen year-old boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Yup. The very same one," the brunette replied.

"Who are you calling lady killer?" Hyun-Min retorted.

"You make girls swoon over you, so we consider you as a lady killer," Nicola replied.

"It's not my fault I inherited the looks that drives a girl wild," he complained.

Louise smirked, "Yeah right. As if we didn't know that on Valentine's Day your house was filled with homemade chocolates from random girls, and because of that your girlfriend dumped you," she teased that made everyone laugh.

Meanwhile, the adults were talking to each other with serious faces on them as Nori and Mori told them about Himeno and her real identity nad their uneasiness to tell her.

An old man at the large chair indicating that he is the head of the family placed one of his hands under his chin, "So it seems that we found Himeno's true family. And it's no ordinary family at all…"

Then the mother of Nicola and the triplets answered, "So what side will we choose? Mistress Moon Raven did say that we can choose the family we want to help,"

"Then it's settled," said Louise's father. Every one of the adults nodded in agreement. Afterwards, everyone huddled up in one place in a circle of chairs and couches with the old man at the center of attention gazing at the teenagers.

"As you all know, you have received a letter from Mistress Moon Raven and summoned you all here at Italy for one full reason, and that is to be distributed to two different mafia families that are in feud for more than a decade," he started.

"How come grandfather?" Hyun-Min asked.

"Because of Vendice's method of ending these kinds of wars; the Tie Breaker Method," the old man replied.

"Tie Breaker Method? What's that?" Himeno asked.

"Just like I said, it's a way to end a long feud in between the two rival families. We are to be dispatched equally to the families and battle alongside them and we will set the score on who wins and who loses,"

"And the two families are?" Louise asked.

The old man closed his eyes and opened them and looked at Himeno shortly before he answered, "The Vongola and the Millefiore Famiglia,"

Himeno was taken aback by the answer of their grandfather. The two rival families are finally at its peak of ending after all these years.

"Then, what will we be supporting?" Gerard asked.

"That would be the Vongola Famiglia,"

'_What? I'm fighting against Juls…?'_ the brunette thought.

"The actual fight will be determined by the two bosses, and we will be dispatched by tomorrow, since tonight, Mistress Moon Raven will be announcing which agent goes where according to their preference. Our number at this family is fifteen, since your grandfather is not capable to fight right now, considering he is in the council of Vendetta." Mori announced.

"With all that clear, the ones who just got here should take a rest for tonight's briefing, that is all," the old man announced, exiting the room.

After all of them have left, Himeno approached her parents, "Mom, Dad, is it true? We're fighting against…Julian?" she asked.

Nori looked sadly at the young brunette, "Sorry sweetie, but there is a reason why we chose the Vongola to fight alongside us,"

"What reason is that?" she asked.

"We can't tell you all yet. We will reveal it to you once all of this is over okay?" Mori assured.

Himeno looked down sadly. What was the thing they were yet to reveal to her? With that thought, she proceeded to her guest room and sat down her temporary bed.

"Of all the families to be against, why the Millefiore? But if I go against the Vongola, I will become enemies to my new friends…I just don't get this at all," she murmured.

She then took out her phone and looked at the wallpaper. It shows her and Julian's smiling faces in the game room back at home. Then something crossed her mind, she remembered just yesterday, the uniforms of the Millefiore looked oddly familiar. She kept digging in her memory if anything is familiar. Then it struck her.

'_My first dream when I turned fourteen…'_ she remembered.

In that dream, two men were being chased by them. She deduced that the two men were from somewhere she knows. But wait…she met three adults the other day. They were looking for Ayako and Seishiro, so that means they were part of the Vongola!

Himeno didn't know how to react on the realization. The silver haired man, now that she knew to be Ayako's father called the baby in his arms 'Himeno-sama' in her dream. He was with Seishiro's father. They were running for her life and safety. Then she was left at the hospital with the ring that was found with her. No wonder the two seemed familiar. They were with someone she thought that could pass of as her twin or better yet…her father. but wo was he anyway? _'That's right; I didn't bother to ask his name. But it would be too awkward if I did. After all, the only ones I knew are Sei-kun and Aya-chan's fathers…but…who is he?' _she wondered.

As she thought of this, she fell to the bed and fell asleep, meeting a certain someone once again.

**That's all for this one. Man, talk about thinking of coming back in playing Shaiya online again…is anyone else playing this? The heck, after months of not playing, I'm still stuck at level 8 as an Earth Mage at the Elf class, and an Archer in the same class in another character, but I don't remember the level I'm in…haha! I don't even know how it works and how to fight! If someone is playing it, pm me so I could learn from you…**

**Now, going back to the story, she's getting curiouser and curiouser about herself! That's an improvement…but the hell; I'm still jot good in fight scenes! _ I'm in such a pinch!**

**Talk about quick update, and it only took me less than a week! That's a miracle!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Himeno found herself once again in the garden where he met her supposedly 'guardian angel' after the soccer ball incident. "So, you're troubled again?"_

_Himeno turned to find the familiar voice and found the blonde's crystal blue eyes. "Giotto-san…what do you mean that I'm troubled again?" she asked._

_Giotto chuckled "I guess you don't know that you can only communicate with me when you're troubled, just like the time I first met you when you were hit by the soccer ball."_

_Himeno went silent for a while remembering that certain conversation, "Oh yes, I remember being troubled. But I don't remember what I'm troubled for…" she replied._

_Giotto smiled gently, "Well, we can find out if it is connected to your current trouble," he advised. "So, care to tell me why you're troubled now?"He asked._

_Himeno gave a deep sigh, "Well, it started like this," she begun and told him about her being an agent of Vendice, the incident at Nami-Private and the ones connected to it, the Vongola and the Millefiore. Then she told him about the letter from Mistress Moon Raven and that she and her parents and the rest of her family members that are also agents of Vendice to come to Italy and join the war through the Tie Breaker Method. She then told him that they are fighting alongside the Vongola against the Millefiore, which is the family of his best friend, Julian, and her suspicions of her real identity that she didn't bother to remember until she turned fourteen, and the clues are all related to the things happening to her now._

_Giotto, on the other hand, listened attentively at the brunette's story. After all, she is his great-great-great-great granddaughter. When the brunette was finished dictating her story, he then answered, "Looks to me that you just need to go with the flow," _

_Himeno tilted her head in confusion, "How come?" she asked._

"_Here's what I'm thinking," he said smiling, "Seems to me that your true identity can only be revealed to you once you meet the Vongola Decimo. You are fighting alongside them anyways. Maybe after the final war and when you win against the Millefiore, you can find out who you really are. Your parents did say they will tell you why they sided with the Vongola," he stated. 'I'm so evil I told her to win against the Millefiore, but hey, it is my family's rival…' he added as an afterthought. _

_Himeno seem to agree with the blonde, "I guess you're right…" she then smiled brightly at the blonde making him flustered for a while, "You really do help me with a lot of things, Giotto-san. I guess you really are my guardian angel,"_

_Giotto chuckled, "If you trust my advices, you will be in good and safe hands. I'm more than a 'guardian angel' than you might think,"_

_Himeno just smiled, "Still, thank you for your help…"_

"_I will always be there for you. Well, time to get up," he said as a flash of light blinded Himeno's eyes._

Himeno found herself lying on her soft bed while someone was knocking on the door. Not wanting that person to wait, she sat up and answered the knock, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Louise Himeno." The voice replied "Get yourself ready, we'll be leaving in a half hour," she said before the brunette heard her footsteps go away slowly.

Himeno got up from her comfy bed and went to her luggage. Her things and clothes were divided into two. Her orange luggage was composed of her normal clothes and things, while her black luggage composed of her agent things and weapons. She picked up the black one and placed it on the bed and opened it, and wore her new clothes that her mother bought her just before they went to dinner yesterday.

She then proceeded to the bathroom. When she got out, she was wearing a petite DKNY wool trench coat. It is a double-breasted trench is detailed with a buttoned gunflap, button-closure flap pockets and tabbed sleeves. A belt cinches the waist. She was wearing a white tank top underneath and a pair of black slacks over long black, heeled female combat boots.

She went closer to her black bag and took out her box which contains her box weapons and her A-class Sky Ring, which Mistress Moon Raven says, utterly rare for her and her partner, Anemone. She then took out something from a small black box. There she wore the ring in a chain. It was the ring that tells her and gives her the clues about herself, at the same time, the ring that is giving her luck. It was like someone has placed a power in the ring that is obligated to protect her at all times.

Then to her weapons; she took her gauntlets made of silver that are as strong as a diamond. It was a mail gift from Mistress Moon Raven when she turned fourteen. A fourteen year-old _agent_, to be exact. She said that she was destined to use that kind of weapon, something she cannot understand until now. When she asked her, she merely replied that her ability of the Dying Will Flame of the Sky suits the weapon. She doesn't even know where the said ability came from. Probably from her parents, and probably, the masked woman knows who they are. She only found out about that ability when she was first trained by her parents and someone whispered in her ear to 'take out your resolve to release your dying will' or something like that. She shrugged the thought off and proceeded in getting her sub weapon, which is a sharp dagger with the logo of Vendetta. Something she has received when she became an agent of the organization she is in now.

She heard a knock on the door once again and heard her mother's voice, "Himeno, I'm coming in," Nori announced as she entered. What greeted her is the greatest delight her eyes have ever seen. Her daughter has looked like a grown woman in the clothes she bought for her. "Oh No-chan! You look so wonderful! You're turning into a woman!" she said as she grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly. They were like this for five seconds before she realized that she was almost out of breath. She then went to business, "Come on now, we're leaving in ten minutes," she informed.

Himeno smiled, "Alright," she replied as she grabbed her bag containing her laptop and other files and extras before they left her room to the limousine of the family.

**Vendetta Assassination Headquarters- Grand Hall**

**Note: I'm going to start calling Himeno and her relatives by their agent names, but I will explain who's who.**

When the family arrived at the grand hall of what seemed like a large castle, they were surprised to see all of the agents of Vendice all there. This was Himeno's first time in a large briefing like this one. She then spotted three agents that she recognized.

There were two girls and one boy. The first girl is Red Rose, which she can recognize with her mask. The other is Red Spider Lily with her red mask with red Spider Lily flowers embedded on them and her black and reddish leather trench coat, and her ever dark ebony hair. Then she recognized the boy with blonde hair with wearing a light purple mask with Amaryllis flowers embedded in it. He wore the same color of trench coat as his light purple mask. He is the shyest agent in their batch. His agent name is Amaryllis. (What do you expect?)

Nicola, in the mask of Azalea looked at her cousin, "Come on White Lotus, let's greet them," she said as she pushed her softly.

Red Rose was the one who noticed the two first. She then finished her conversation with the other two. "Nice meeting you here White Lotus, Azalea," she greeted. The two other agents looked at the two coming figures with smiles.

"We just got here a few minutes ago," Azalea replied.

White Lotus looked at the castle/ headquarters' grand hall. It had a spectacular feeling despite the room being dim. Other than that, the hall looked like it was pulled out of a fairytale book judging from the design. All of the agents inside the hall were all agents of Vendice, but only a few. Not exceeding the number of fifty. Sure they were looking for agents of Vendice, and they have found them every six months. But because of the seriousness of the job, they either get killed or die with fatigue or something like that.

"I never thought the Vongola and the Millefiore could come up with the Tie Breaker Method…" Red Spider Lily commented.

"And because of that, Nami-Private's West Wing got blown up," Amaryllis complained.

"Not only that, but also Nami-Middle, Kokuyo Middle and Yuumei are also included in the Millefiore's sudden actions," said a new voice.

All of their heads turned to a boy approaching them in a white hooded jacket covering his hair. His mask was pure white with two Anemones dangling from the sides of the mask. "At least that's what the news said in Namimori last night,"

White Lotus' eyes widened, "Anemone? I thought you rejected the offer to become an agent of Vendice." She blurted out.

"I did, but that was last year. Although they did say that I can accept their offer anytime, so when I heard you accepted the same offer, I figured I needed to watch over you," he explained.

"Watch over me?" the brunette wondered.

"I do know a lot about mafia business than you think. And besides, you are very troublesome that only your partner can take," that made the boy receive a loud thwack on his head. "What was that for!"

The brunette rubbed her hand in receiving a little sting, "That's for calling me troublesome," she replied.

"Sheesh, you and your iron fists," he muttered.

Just then, the lights all turned dimmer and a spotlight on the middle of a double staircase was brought where Mistress Moon Raven was. Behind her is a large viewing screen, and beside her is Lightning Wolf.

All of their attentions were brought to her. "Good evening to all of you. I'm sure you now know why you were summoned here. You have all been aware o the Vongola- Millefiore war for over a decade now. The two families have finally agreed that they use Vendice's Tie Breaker Method to end the war. All of the agents here, including me, and the others in this room have now listed the ones ho will go to each family. There are 42 of us here in this hall, so all of us will be divided with 21 in number. The screen will show where you will be placed." She announced and went down the staircase with Ligghtning Wolf following.

White Lotus took a look at the list. As expected, her family is the first fifteen agents alongside the Vongola. but what surprised her more is the six others who will join them. There listed on the screen, the six other names of the agents:

**16. Amaryllis**

**17. Red Spider Lily**

**18. Red Rose**

**19. Moon Raven**

**20. Lightning Wolf**

**21. Anemone**

The brunette's eyes widened in utter surprise as she saw Anemone's name on the list, "What? Anemone is on the Vongola's side?" she said in surprise.

"Well, it's what the list says," Anemone said behind her back.

"Why are you fighting alongside them?" she asked.

Anemone only smiled, "Because I want to, duh," was his reply.

White Lotus stared at Anemone in shock. _'Why the hell would he join the Vongola…?" _she wondered. She didn't notice that the boy was waving his hand in front of her face. "Yo, White Lo, you still there?"

The brunette snapped back to reality, "Um, yeah," was her reply.

**Another chapter done! At last! Well this is my last update for this month, and I need to prepare for my second year life this coming June 7, 2010, and I can tell you this, it will be the hell-est of all the years in my high school. So yeah, you get the point, I'm not going to update sooner or later. I need to stay there because…well…I need to, and I want to.**

**Since the next is chapter 13, and on ILGGGGC is also 13, I decided to update the two in the same date. Maybe I can only update once a moth or once in a while, I don't know…**

**Still, I need your reviews to see if I have to fill something else from my now finished storyline of Vongola's Lost Daughter.**

**See you real soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**This is an early chapter after two days of school and al lot of writer's block and unpublished stories that I recently pay most attention too nowadays…yeah, that's why I'm slacking…God I want to erase inactive fics without notices this time. It's driving me nuts!**

**Chapter 13**

**Vongola Italian Base- Tsuna's Office**

Tsuna was finishing his last pile of paperwork before he went to meet the agents that will come in the Vongola's doorstep a few minutes or hours from now. He was really hoping that the agents he got are formidable and skilled. He had made a vow in front of hundreds of Mafiosi at the age of twenty, that he will do everything to make the Vongola prosper, and that is what he intends to do.

They just got to the base yesterday from Japan, and are now expecting their arrival. He thought that the search for his daughter must be put aside for now, and the safety of others comes first. As for the women that couldn't fight, who were Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Yamamoto's wife Sachiko were sent to Japan for safety.

The only women who could fight are Chrome, and Kyouya's wife Natsuko who was a skilled woman in wielding a bisento, and the wives of the Varia. Dino has no authority to fight alongside the Vongola because they are only allies. Sot they resorted to aid them in gathering enough information on their field from the base along with the technicians, and the others who were left.

As he signed the last of the papers, Gokudera came in the door, "Boss, the agents are here," he announced.

Hearing the announcement of the silver haired man, he stood up and went outside his office. As he walked with Gokudera in tow, he can't help but get the feeling that he is excited to see a certain someone, but he doesn't know who.

When they got to the lobby, they were met by the twenty-one agents assigned in their family. There in front was the same woman that leads the Vendetta Assassination Organization, "Mistress Moon Raven, how nice of you to be here," he greeted.

"I am a Vendice agent after all." she replied. Then she turned to the agents. "These are the other twenty agents that will be assigned to you," she introduced.

The Vongola, including the Varia noticed teenagers in the group. "Why are there children included?" Gokudera asked.

Lightning Wolf shook his head, "It would seem that you're underestimating the skills of these children. They are chosen to be Vendice's agents because they are the best in their batch, and are rarely chosen on ages eighteen and under,"

Moon Raven agreed on what he said, "Yes, what Lightning Wolf said is true Vongola Decimo, and the rules of the Tie Breaker Method is to include all available Vendice agents, and we have at least forty-two of them and all of us here at this base are twenty-one in total," she said.

The children then came to the lobby of the castle. The Varia children recognized the two agents.

"White Lotus and Anemone?" Yohannes said in bewilderment.

The adults all looked at the two teenage agents waving their hands. Tsuna looked at the brunette agent waving her hand and felt something strange as he took a glance at the agent brunette. _'She's White Lotus…? What's this feeling…? It's like I've met her somewhere before…' _he thought. He then noticed two familiar agents that he met when he first met Moon Raven. "Um…you're Phoenix Dawn and Blue Moon, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes Vongola Decimo, and as for the mission you gave us, the safety of the client comes first, so we will have to postpone the giving of information on a later date after this event," Phoenix Dawn said knowing what the man was asking.

Tsuna nodded in understanding the circumstances that may happen if the conversation about their assignment were to spread before a serious and bloody fight they will have to face. A few introductions later, the children and the adults were separated each to the children and the adults of the Vongola.

When the teenage agents all went to a single room along with the Vongola and Varia children, they started to watch over the brunette agent as said by Tsuna himself. After all, she is one of the candidates as the true Vongola Eleventh.

"Nice place you got here," Hyun-Min commented, known by his agent name Edelweiss.

"But our place back in America is bigger," Alvin/ Freesia countered.

"Nuh uh, my rest house is better," Gerard/Hydrangea countered.

It wasn't long before they were hit on their heads by Louise/Hibiscus on their heads. "Nincompoops, you're giving yourselves away!"

"Enough you guys, we'll cause some things to break here if this goes on," Azalea reasoned.

White Lotus just sighed at the scene in front of her as she and Anemone looked around the room. Her cousins always act like that when it comes to bragging, sometimes unintentionally, like now. It wasn't long before Anemone started complaining, "My, what troublesome cousins you have White Lo,"

The brunette just smiled, "I wouldn't like it any other way," but in her head, she has been very surprised to see the brown haired man she met just the other day is none other than the Vongola Decimo himself. _'It can't be…can it? Is the Vongola Decimo really my father…?'_ she really is confused to the extent that she could go nuts. Just then, she noticed a large frame on one of the tables inside the living room. She looked at the photo and saw three people outside the base's garden. The first figure was Tsuna, wearing his ever bright smile. He was on the left side of the photo. She then looked at the right and saw a woman with orange hair and honey eyes. She then went to the middle of the photo and saw a little boy at the age of eight with a bright smile like Tsuna's with orange hair and brown eyes. Anemone also saw the picture she was staring at. She then decided to ask, "Hey, who's this?"

Narumi then came to the brunette and looked at the photo she was looking at. "Oh that, that's the Vongola Decimo and his wife, my aunt Kyoko. And that…" she stopped for a while, and smiled sadly, "My late cousin, Ieyoshi," she answered.

"Late?" Anemone pried.

"This picture was the last picture they had before Ieyoshi died of…heart failure," White Lotus' eyes widened in surprise and sorrow behind her mask, "He was always very weak and gets tired easily. But he hates seeing us upset so he always tries to smile. He was such a sweet kid and very caring. Even the adults say that he's like uncle Tsuna at times. Ieyoshi was born four years after my other cousin was born and he died just two years ago. Currently we still don't know if my other cousin alive or dead now."

"But…if Ieyoshi never had that illness, he can succeed the Vongola Decimo right?" Anemone asked.

"Yes, but I doubt he will really succeed uncle Tsuna, because maybe when the time comes and if my older cousin really is alive, they will have to fight each other for the Vongola Title. The aftermath is what we don't know," Narumi explained.

White Lotus looked at the picture and at Ieyoshi. _'Too bad Ieyoshi…I never got to meet you…'_ she thought.

Just then, an alarm broke off. All of them in the room went on high alert. Then they heard an announcement that they recognized to be the bomber's voice, "All agents of Vendice and the Vongola and Varia teenagers, proceed to the outside of the Vongola Castle right now." Was all he said. No one wasted time in the room and all got out of the castle immediately.

When they all got outside, the entire teenagers saw the adults talking and Mistress Moon Raven and Tsuna were standing side by side. But what the teenager agents saw the most attention were their air bikes that were sent to the outside base. They were glad to see their black air bikes are to be used in the war, which means there will be fun brewing while fighting.

"Cool! Our air bikes are here!" Edelweiss said in delight.

"Probably arranged by Mistress," Red Rose guessed.

"Who cares?" Freesia shouted with glee, "We have our babies back!"

"And get into some trouble again and your parents will confiscate your air bike again," Hibiscus commented.

"Most likely," Hydrangea agreed.

Then Tsuna called their attention, "As of now we will meet the Millefiore close in their base since Byakuran has the right to choose the place. We will be going to the chess field." (Like in Alice and Wonderland the Movie that was released this year. I just love that!)

"All of the teenage agents have their air bikes sent here to be of your full use. We will be leaving in half an hour so get yourselves ready." She ordered.

The people did what was told and left a half hour later. The teenagers were sent on one direction to the chess field. They were all having a race with some Vongola teenagers at their backs with their own air bikes. "Seriously, why do we have to be separated on going to the chess field from the adults?" Azalea questioned from her earring communicator and to the ones close to her range.

"They said something about planning something, but that's all I could gather," Amaryllis answered

"Whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough," Red Spider Lily said.

White Lotus was riding quietly listening to their conversations when she saw Amaryllis rubbing his eyes from under his mask. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, it's nothing White Lotus. My contacts are just a bit off," he reasoned.

"Were you even sure you put them on correctly?" she asked. The blonde nodded.

"Then be careful dropping them along the fight. It can be dangerous if you lose your sight," she pestered.

Then Anemone caught up on their speed, "White Lo, don't take your school-" _'Mother hen' _"Authority voice when on these situations between missions," he advised.

"I was just-whoa!" Himeno shouted as she bumped her air bike on the back of Azalea's. good thing nothing was broken. "What's wrong?"

"We're here," she announced.

All of them looked at their surroundings. There in front of them, in the middle of the forest was a field large enough for two farmers to plant on. They noticed that they were divided into squares in an alternate color of black and white. "Whoa, this really looks like a chess board…" Gilbert commented.

"So you've arrived," said a voice that they knew to be Lightning Wolf. "You just came here a minute after us," he explained.

"So we see," Narumi replied as they all unloaded their air bikes.

Just then, Tsuna's eyes turned serious and looked at the other side of the field. "Here he comes," he announces.

As he said that, all of them looked at the direction where Tsuna was looking and saw a fleet of men in blinding white. "Are they ghosts or something?" Seishiro wondered.

"No, they're the Millefiore," Ayako replied.

**The chapter ends here. Well, I'm now having a hard time on what to do with this next because I suck at actions scenes. Oh, and if you're interested, see my new fic, a fairytale remake of the Swan Princess with the main pairing of DFEM18 and many other. Don't worry, I already completed it just last week after watching it again after so many years of not watching it. Just to let you know, that's the cartoon movie that was released when the cassettes are still being used.  
**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated for like...forever! My computer got corrupted and lost all files! This is a big dilemma if you ask me. And what's worse, i lost all of my fics, including my current fave, Fairytale Remake: The Swan Princess D18. And I spent a week's worth of sleep just to finish them before my ideas flutter away and before school started last June. Yeah, I have backup on my SD and I have a card reader, but they have also been corrupted by god knows how! All is lost...**

**...**

**...**

**I don't know what to do now!**

**...**

**...**

**Ignoring my intro, just enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 14**

As they all saw the Millefiore along with their boss, Byakuran, everyone was either tensed or having adrenaline rush (Especially the Hibari father and son). They were watching as he arrived with his Six Funeral Wreaths alongside him with about fifty men and twenty-one agents behind and in front of them. All were dressed in white and black even though the Gigilio Nero disbanded themselves from the family. They were easily replaced over time by the Satillio Famiglia whose boss was a former ally of the Gesso Famiglia. Now they rose to power ever since the day they were defeated by mere Vongola Tenth Generation children and has been careful to not let the information that the Millefiore still exists ever since their defeat and was only revealed when they started an assassination attempt on the now missing Vongola Eleventh.

"There they are..." Miko said itching for her Sistema C.A.I. ver.2 that is attached on her double belt and her A-class storm ring ready to be lit.

Seishiro saw his girlfriend's actions by the time she spoke. He was half amused and half worried that she is already into fighting. That's what you get for growing as a hot headed teenager whose idol is her own father.

White Lotus and the others were also tensed at the scene in front of them. It has been a while since they last saw a war like this. But the first time the teenagers saw this; they were still in their childhood and were sent to a location as secret observers. That was the day she saw her parents fight as partners and spouses. _'This will definitely not end well...' _she thought.

The Millefiore finally came to a halt once they have set foot on a distance away from the Chess Field. With his signature smile, Byakuran spoke, "My, My, looks like this will be an interesting fight." He then gave a sigh. "I sure wish Julian-kun was here," he wished.

"Tch, sure, add another lunatic in the battlefield..." Gokudera remarked.

Byakuran then continued, "I guess you guys are wondering why I brought you here." He started with a playful smile. "Well, you're about to find out for yourselves," as he said that, a grumbling noise filled the surroundings until they noticed that the ground is shaking with a large intensity. Out came the Cervellos out of nowhere.

This time, they were clad in normal attires and as usual, they have the same neutral faces and all, like twins. "Good day to you all," one of them said.

"We are summoned here by Vendice to judge this fight," the other said.

"VOI! How are we supposed to know that you guys aren't with the Millefiore?" Squalo demanded with his usual tone of voice.

"They are not," Moon Raven assured. Everyone looked at the soft spoken leader, "Vendice is controlling the Cervellos as much as Vendice controls Vendetta. If they even have the idea of picking sides, then they just made their own cell inside the Vendice Prison walls, so will be our fates if we ever try to betray Vendice with all their masked faces," she explained.

"So we have no choice but to follow the Cervello's rules to not get disqualified," Yamamoto said, making a list in his head on the do's and don'ts of the upcoming rules. So does the others.

Then the Cervello women continued, "Since Byakuran-sama was the one who requested this fight, he has the right to choose the location, time and procedure to do this match. We had him choose three kinds of matches. Byakuran has chosen a Roulette Fight." The Cervello announced as a large Roulette descended from their helicopters with intricate designs. "The names of the Vongola and the Millefiore, along with the agents of Vendetta have been listed in this roulette. All will have to have three win the battle, and for the following day, the all out war begins that will determine the family that will be proclaimed as the victor. The rules of that fight will be announced tomorrow," they announced.

Then the other Cervello spoke; "Now for today's rules, this is a five match tournament. Once one family gets three wins, the will be the victor of today's battle. No one must go beyond the Chess Field during the fight, if you still want to be alive. We will have an electric boundary that can only affect the ones outside, and not the inside. The two bosses will each give their flames on their respective Roulette hole to choose the fighters," they instructed.

Byakuran and Tsuna both came to the roulette and shoved their rings inside their respective group and the roulette suddenly glowed orange and showed two names. "On the Vongola's side, the one who will fight is the leader of Vendetta Assassination Org, Mistress Moon Raven, and the Millefiore fighter will be the Rain Mare Ring Funeral Wreath, Bluebell," the Cervello announced.

Before the two bosses could part ways, Tsuna asked the other a question, "Why did you choose this kind of game, Byakuran?"

The white haired man looked back, "It's because there's no harm in fighting while having fun watching the others fight, whether win or lose the match, and it's endlessly entertaining~"

Tsuna slightly glared at the other man, "You never change, do you...?" he wondered out loud as he went back to his family.

...

...

After a few moments of preparation of the battlefield, the Cervello women requested the presence of the two opponents to go to the sixteen square meter area. When the two finally came within its perimeter, a large electric force field surrounded the perimeter.

"Hmm...So they are making sure no cheaters will invade," Gino mused.

Yohannes nodded in agreement. "They are very strict with rules,"

"Unless they want to be locked up in Vendice for not doing so," Red Rose said with a serious tone. Everyone looked at the agents. They seemed to know a lot about the power Vendice has over the two organizations.

Red Spider Lily answered their unasked question, "Ever since we have set foot on the walls of the Vendetta, all of us were given full knowledge about things that go on and the organizations connected to us. That including the Cervello women,"

"They have a tough job. Wearing all of those masks that cannot be told the difference between a normal face than a fake, those things cost a lot of money on their part to conceal their identities." Amaryllis added.

Then Hibiscus spoke, "And a part of their job is to keep things in order and for everything to run smoothly and fair, according to their rules of course," she then looked at the pink haired women above them in a helicopters monitoring everything that was going on inside the barrier. "You can do anything you want as long as you don't offend the rules,"

"Che, those traits sound like a mother is leading them," Anya spatted.

"You have a point," Narumi stated, "But that's how rules should be done anyway..."

"Now, the first battle, Bluebell of the Millefiore, and Moon Raven of the Vongola, battle begin!"

With that said, Bluebell raised her right hand emitted rain class flames engulfing her whole arm in the form of a drill. "Prepare to die!" she then propelled herself towards the masked leader. She never saw it coming when Moon Raven suddenly disappeared in a blur which stunned the blue haired girl.

Moon Raven then appeared a few meters behind her. "I thought you were going to aim it at me? Why did you pass?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

'_Dammit, she's no ordinary woman...' _she thought.

Back at the outside of the field, the non players were watching in awe as the masked woman suddenly flashed out and went behind the blue haired girl.

"Sweet! The mistress is in the zone!" Freesia exclaimed.

"It's rare..." the other agents murmured.

Ryohei looked at the agent beside him, that is Louise's mother, "What kind of rare?"

Louise' mother, with the agent name of Aries, answered, "It's rare to see the Mistress fight. Besides that, she's younger than us by over ten years,"

Ryohei looked at her in shock, "No kidding?"

"Yes. She's only in her twenties, that's all I can say,"

Back at the fighting grounds, the Millefiore and the Vongola participants watched closely at the battle.

"That's it old woman, I'm not going easy on you," she threatened.

Moon Raven just stood there not doing a fighting stance. "Old woman? Are you talking to yourself? I'm younger than you might think Bluebell. You're almost in your thirties, and I'm only in my mid-twenties. So who's the eldest?" she insulted.

Bluebell twitched. "Why you bitch!" she then assaulted her again only to be blocked by a sky flame shield that petrified the rain class flames on her arm. Moon Raven was holding the shield with only one arm stretched forward with a soft smile.

"Don't underestimate me..." the woman warned, "No one has ever seen me fight like this before, and I had intended to do that until now. I guess I can play for a while." she then took out her shield of sky flames and a strong wind came out of her pure aura making Bluebell distance herself a few meters away from her. There she took out her weapon; Light but strong twin swords.

Bluebell laughed maniacally. "Ha! That's your weapon? That will take a few seconds to break!" she said as she used her rain flame covered arm to shatter the swords. The other woman just smiled as she blocked it by forming an X on her swords that were now covered in Sky flames. Instantly, the rain flames were slowly degrading.

"In case you have forgotten, Rain Funeral Wreath, the attribute of the sky is harmony..." she said with a smirk, "And with that attribute, I can terminate your flames!" the masked one emitted a strong aura making Bluebell jumped back and glared at the woman in front of her. Gone was the drill-like structure of rain flames on her left arm. She made a mental note in not getting too close on the younger woman.

"Just what kind of entity are you!" Bluebell shouted in irritation.

Moon Raven positioned her swords to her sides. "An entity bent on winning in the name of my current client," she plainly stated with a deadpanned face. "And as a hired assassin, I will do what it takes to meet my client's approval. That including, defeating you." She declared.

"We'll just wait and see!" Bluebell said as she lunged in again. This time, Moon Raven was not dodging for she has gone serious in getting the fight on. She was fighting her with a deadpanned expression at the whole fight duration. With that, they still continued to rally when Bluebell unleashed a trident covered in rain flames. Their carnage boxes were destroyed by the Vongola on their previous fight years ago, and resorted in doing physical things and using box weapons with their former forms of dinosaur forms.

Back outside, they were watching very closely at the fight of the two women that were unable to read on what's going on with their heads.

Tsuna opened his communicator in his headphones, "Dino-san, Irie-kun, are you guys getting this?" he asked the ones that were left at the castle.

"Yes Tsuna," Dino answered.

"It would appear that Moon Raven is trying to tick off Bluebell to have her advantage. And we have seen the girl loose her mind once," Irie informed.

"As of now, there's no telling what they could do next Tsuna-san," Jessa said while she was monitoring the two women's statistical prowess.

Tsuna closed his eyes, "I see," he replied.

At White Lotus and the others, they were watching closely the rare fight of their leader. No one has seen her fight until now. She always does things by words and rarely uses brute force on a person that resists her wishes.

"Your boss is good," Kantaro commented.

"Thanks." Anemone replied. "Hey Amaryllis, are you getting this?" he asked the boy with a laptop and a camera pointed at the fight scene.

"I am, and it's incredible! Not one of them is falling behind," he informed.

That all changed when they saw a blue flash of flames revealing a box weapon that resembles a mermaid like a blue water mould.

"What is that!" Red Rose said in surprise.

"It looks like a mermaid..." Red Spider Lily answered.

Gokudera remembers that anywhere, "That's her former form while she had the box of carnage on her chest," he said.

"They must have relieved their former forms when they were reinventing themselves, since they cannot undergo a deadly experiment anymore," Fran said with his usual neutral voice.

"Maybe so," Mukuro said agreeing with his former student.

As Bluebell unleashed the box weapon, she showed a victorious smile, "Ha! Now you die! This is my form when I still have my carnage box. It has the same features like me and also its abilities!" she bragged.

Moon Raven smirked, "So you can't let go of the past? I pity you." She replied.

The blue haired girl twitched. "Why you!" she shouted as she raised her hands, "Attack!" she said as a big ammonite shell appeared at the weapon's raised hands as it was following its master's movements.

Moon Raven tried to move away, but the attack was rather fast, so she used her box weapon at the last second. Before the large shell hit the ground, all they saw at the bottom was an orange light, and then smoke has reigned.

Everyone was anticipating the scene that will be seen after the smoke fades. Above the smoke, the blue haired girl was smiling victoriously. When the smoke faded, she was shocked to see a dome of Sky Flames surrounding the Vendetta boss. "How did she?" she said in surprise. Even Byakuran was quite surprised at the fast reflexes of the masked girl his wreath was fighting.

The dome of flames disappeared at the girl and all they saw around her was a little squirrel slowly loosing speed as he stopped. Even though the squirrel saved her, she still attained a few scratches. The girl picked it up and smiled, "Thank you for saving me at the last second Bullet," she thanked.

"A-A squirrel blocked my strong attack?" Bluebell said rather pissed off.

"What the- a small animal holds that large amount of strength?" Ryohei said surprised.

Lightning Wolf smirked, "So the little Bullet has been released," he said in amusement.

"A Sky Squirrel?" Tsuna asked which was returned with a nod.

"That squirrel is her favourite animal since she was a child. She was the one who made it and had given its abilities," he explained.

Reborn looked at the girl intently. Something was bothering him about the girl since he had laid eyes on her. He just had to know who she is.

Moon Raven looked at the pissed off woman above, "What's wrong Bluebell? Scared of a mere squirrel?" she mocked. She didn't wait for a reply, for she merged the squirrel and her swords, revealing a flaming sword that looked like a furry tail waving back and forth. "Let's end this," she said as she jumped up. Unknown to her, she was caught in her 100% pure rain flame water bubble with her in the heat of it.

"Hah! Caught you!" she said happily. Undeterred, Moon Raven closed her eyes. Bluebell took it as surrender, but she was wrong...

As she has closed her eyes, the Sky Flames returned to the swords that she was holding, and she was surrounded by flames nullifying everything around her. As this went on, the water bubble-like structure started to deteriorate and after a while; shattered. There revealed Moon Raven with glowing orange eyes that were hidden behind her mask with her swords forming an X in front of her. There was none but one word passed her lips, "Die," she said as she moved like a flash form her previous place to the front of the box weapon of her opponent and slashed it in two. The structured weapon screamed in pain as it dissolved into water droplets.

Bluebell, shocked, stayed away from the girl, but was unable for she ran after her next. Bluebell just kept fighting back, but she was too fast for her weakened body, due to using too much energy earlier in the fight. With Moon Raven's last blow, Bluebell was sent falling to the ground at a fast pace and slammed on the white and black ground unconscious.

Moon Raven got down and returned to normal. Her box weapon was back at its box and her eyes' orange glow faded. Her swords were hidden back at her rather long cape in their sheathes. "It's over..." she declared.

Then everyone heard the Cervello women speak, "The Millefiore's fighter has fallen and unable to fight. The winner of this fight is Moon Raven from the Vongola's side," they declared.

Tsuna and the others were disbelieved by the fact that they have one win at the Roulette Battle. That was a stepping stone close to peace in the mafia world for them.

As Moon Raven walked towards her side, Bluebell was suddenly filled with asphodels and suddenly turned to ash. All were surprised at the occurrence. Then they saw Byakuran with an unfaltering smile, but showed his rage, "That's what we do to second-time failures... I gave you a chance to redeem yourself, Bluebell-chan, but you failed me once again..." he muttered as her ashes have been blown by the wind.

The other woman proceeded to the side of her client. "You did good, Mistress," Lightning Wolf said.

"Mistress is awesome," the teenage agents muttered as they saw their boss still standing as if nothing had happened to her. But they quickly noticed her little pain at her small scratches that were instantly healed by Freesia's father who possesses the Sun class flames.

Now they are anticipated in knowing who will be the ones fighting. Tsuna and Byakuran returned at the roulette and talked for a while.

"Congratulations in winning Tsunayoshi-kun," he said with his usual grin, "But I believe that we will win the next round," he assured.

Tsuna just kept his deadpanned face, "We'll see." He said as they shoved their rings at the Roulette. After a few seconds, two names appeared.

Everyone was rather surprised at the outcome of the names. At this case, this was what the Vongola Guardians had dreaded. To Gokudera, it was a complete nightmare.

**Ohh... I wonder who are the next fighters... oh well, this will not n\be updated in a while or so... I still have nervous ticks about my first quarter grades this year; especially when it comes to Math. I don't hate it, otherwise that would mean that I would hate technology that sprang from Math itself. I'm just having a hard time understanding, that's all.**

**See you in the next chapter~!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gokudera stared blankly at the roulette, for it showed the name of Ayako and the Cloud Funeral Wreath, Kikyo. He had been defeated by the man because of his arrogant attitude in underestimating him once and he didn't even make a fight. What he feared was that his daughter was more like his carbon copy from the inside to the outside minus loving sweets too much and liking the spawn of Yamamoto. He didn't want his daughter to be in any danger at all, but fate has to go against him and ended up making her face a fearsome man. After all, he was only defeated because Ghost showed up in the picture and ruined everything. Gokudera looked at the phantom man beside the white haired man and glared. Because of him, they weren't able to take any further information about the powers of Kikyo.

Gokudera's feelings were the same as the tenth generation of the Vongola also. They felt his worry very well. No one wants their children to fend for themselves in the battlefield alone. Long ago, they have decided not to involve them in the mafia in any ways possible. But they had to find out later when they entered in an Italian school they were going to one day, they were attacked by the mafia in a blink of an eye. So to say, they were already known to be the offspring of the guardians of the Vongola Decimo. The children too, had known that their parents were heavily involved with the mafia, but only kept quiet until they were ready to tell them, and that attack was the day that the kids had found out about their reputations. It was a hard thing to lie to the ones you care for, that's a given in the mafia. But circumstances have to be done for their safety. They all started to train after that, and have coped up easily for some has fighting skills in their blood. In other words, they were born to inherit their parents' respective titles.

As for Ayako, she too, hated the result. She knew of this man's capabilities in the battlefield having been knowledgeable about the last war with the Millefiore. None of them even stand a chance. He was dangerous with or without his carnage box.

The Cervello women announced the next fighters without hesitation on what's at stake, "The next battle will be between Ayako Gokudera and the Cloud Funeral Wreath, Kikyo," they announced.

At that moment, all saw Byakuran and the others on their side smirk; especially the one that will fight. Without thinking things thoroughly, Gokudera shouted, "Can they change opponents?" he asked the women.

One of them shook her head, "Once the fighters are chosen, no one will be able to reject, unless they forfeit the mach," she explained.

The silver haired man gritted his teeth in irritation. But one voice was enough to make his anger turn to worry. "I'll fight," he looked at the one who said that and saw his daughter with determined eyes. "If I refuse to fight someone bigger than me, then that would be cowardice would it?" she added.

"Ayako..." Seishiro murmured.

The silver haired girl stared at her father, "Don't underestimate my abilities Dad and I'll try not to die in the fight," she promised.

"But Ayako," he tried to reason, but she cut her off.

"What's the point in bringing us here if we can't even fight for the family's survival?" she reasoned. "Were our trainings are all for nothing?"

Gokudera couldn't defeat his daughter's reasoning. They have taught them well to be prepared on their battles to come in the future. He had nothing to do anymore but to agree, "Very well..." he said as he looked down with a pissed off face. All of them noticed that he was clutching his fists tightly restraining his urge to hit someone hard. Somehow, he felt, that this will be one of his worst decisions in life if something bad were to happen to her.

...

...

As Ayako went to the battlefield, Kikyo was already there waiting for his opponent, who is the silver haired girl. Kikyo smirked as he saw the teen, "So, my opponent is yet again, a fourteen year-old," he mused. Ayako just stared at him. He had no sign of aging at all in his looks and he still has his fit body.

The Cervello then signalled for the fight to begin.

Ayako then took out the second version of the Sistema C.A.I. and out came numerous mirrors and in her eyes are clear contact lenses that are used for hitting its targets on the spot. On her right arm lies a red and white crossbow covered in storm flames.

Kikyo smirked at the energy of the teen and was also excited to fight the girl. "Hmm...So you really want to fight me?" he said as he took out his chained blades that was attached to him. Ayako looked at the man with half adrenaline and worry. Her skull rings showed the flames of Storm, Rain, Thunder, Cloud and Mist. He then raised one of the blades and threw one towards the teen.

Ayako quickly moved one of her mirrors to defend herself. Little did she know that the chain was covered in cloud flames. It started to absorb the storm flames the mirrors were emitting along with the rain flames intact that serves as the primary flame for her shield. When the man sensed that the time was right to strike, the blade suddenly moved drilling though the shield and fast. Ayako could only grit her teeth in annoyance.

Back outside, the Vongola was watching closely as Ayako was there defenceless while being bombarded by the large blade which was drilling through her shield and at the same time, absorbing the flames in them.

Gokudera was watching in horror as if witnessing the last moments of her daughter alive. He clutched his fists as he regretted not doing anything from the start.

Ayako was in disarray at the first minute of their fight. The man was powerful. She then found a way to escape the drilling blade. She aimed her crossbow at Kikyo at a fast pace and managed to reach him. Kikyo saw this move and had no choice but to jump and dodge making his blade retreat from drilling apart one of her shields. "You're as smart as your father," he mused. Then the flames on his blades had increased in size. It became so large that the blades were barely visible.

Ayako moved her mirrors and aimed her crossbow again at the older one "Let's see if you can take this!" she dared, "Artemis Shot!" she shouted as a large amount of storm flame shaped into an arrow was fired towards Kikyo. The man then spun both his blades to diffuse the attack. It was working quite well until he noticed a smirk on her face. As he saw that, the storm flames quickly split into numerous arrows and found their way to scratch the man.

He then retreated to the ground to recuperate. Ayako also went down as she navigated to the ground.

"You amaze me child," he smirked, "But I don't think that the injury of your shoulders that you got from the Namimori explosion the other day will help you defeat me,"

Ayako stuttered in surprise as she wondered how he found out about that.

...

...

_Ayako was inside the auditorium making a last round on playing her piece that she was supposed to play that afternoon. Seishiro was there watching her. She has been having Seishiro as her moral support and in every recital she has, Seishiro was there watching in admiration from the audiences, that's why she's always with the raven boy. _

_Seishiro looked at his watch and was surprised at the time. "Ayako, come on, we'll miss the opening event," he informed._

_The silverette then closed the piano and stood up. "Alright, Dad and the others will be waiting for us there," she agreed as the two went down the stage. But as they did, Ayako and Seishiro's trained ears heard some ticking sound near them._

"_Do you hear that?" Ayako asked as if expecting something._

"_Yeah, and it's not sounding pretty good either," he replied._

_The silver haired girl's eyes widened as she heard the ticking sounding faster and faster. It was only then that they looked up to see numerous bombs above them ready to explode in mere seconds. The two looked at each other as if telling that they must hurry if they want to survive, but as they got to the auditorium's door and saw more bombs above it and the bombs quickly exploded. _

_Falling debris came after that, and when Seishiro saw Ayako running out with him, he also noticed the ceiling above her was collapsing. When it finally did, Seishiro, with his great reflexes took Ayako away from the falling debris. When he looked at her, the girl was already unconscious with a scratch on her head that was the answer for her unconsciousness. He never noticed the _

_..._

_..._

_After they were sent to the nearest hospital in Namimori, Shamal took a look at Ayako when she noticed something wrong from the way that she was moving her shoulders when she played the piano just the next day._

_Shamal looked at her x-ray result and frowned at what he had discovered. "It would seem Ayako, that the accident that happened yesterday was the cause of your shoulders to decrease its limits," he explained._

"_What? But we will be fighting the Millefiore and I have to at least fight there!" she reasoned._

_Shamal sighed at the stubbornness of the girl that he knew to be the daughter of his former student. "You're just like your father; very hot-headed... let me finish first. You can still fight, but it will take a toll on the unhealed damage of your shoulders. In other words, you can't survive a long fight without getting hurt, let alone, you can die in the battlefield once the opponent discovers your weak point," he explained._

_..._

_..._

Ayako gritted her teeth in annoyance after remembering what the man said.

White Lotus on the other hand, bent her head down and looked upset, if not, guilty. "So it was that incident..."

Seishiro and the rest looked at her in worry. She has just gotten from the hospital and refused to be imprisoned in the hospital environment for it smelled like sick people, as she described it. Even he had persuaded her not to go back to Italy and just stay in Namimori where she can be taken care of. Even Shamal has told her of the dangers I might cause her; that including, the inability to play the piano. But as the daughter of Hayato Gokudera as she is, she still chose to be reckless.

Kikyo chuckled at the girl as he took out his box weapon. As he opened it, there revealed numerous Velociraptors and started to attack her all at once. Ayako then gathered all of her shields to defend herself from the attack, but they bombarded her with great strength as she was loosing her footing.

"D-Dammit..." she muttered. She then resorted in spreading out her destructive storm flames and it leaked to all of the defences of the mirrors and incinerated each of the dinosaurs. When she knew that all of them were gone, she then moved her shield and aimed once again, but she wasn't able to as another group was there. She formed her flame crossbow into a scythe and slashed everything that went to her.

"What is she doing?" Red Rose asked to no one in particular.

"She's trying to paralyse her shoulders," Anemone said in worry.

Seishiro then shouted, "Ayako! At this rate if you keep going, your shoulders will take in too much pressure!" he shouted.

"What is this all about Seishiro?" Gokudera asked.

Seishiro was filled with worry, the same as the silverette's father, "Back at the accident, when the explosion happened, Ayako was hit on the shoulders by rubble before she passed out." He confessed. "I saved her from the remaining ceiling rubble that might come to her, I thought she was fine, but when Shamal-san checked her, he told Ayako right away that she cannot use her shoulders in a long time battle," he explained.

Chrome stared in realization, "Which means..."

"Yes," Kyouya replied, "He is trying to wear out her shoulders so that she can be weakened," he continued.

"No..." Gokudera muttered.

It wasn't long before Ayako had felt the pain in her right shoulder where her crossbow was. Ayako took out her storm ring and lit it and shoved it in the hole where a ray of storm flames appeared and showed a cheetah, "Nami, Speed Slice!" she ordered as the cheetah obliged and started to run around the velociraptors and in a split second, shred them into pieces.

She didn't notice that there were also ones underground. She didn't have time to use her mirrors to defend herself for it came out so fast that it scratched her entire body. She only managed to come out if it weren't for the storm cheetah at her beck and call. There she was holding tightly on her box animal as she kept on hitting them with her arrows. She then had an idea in mind and lit her mist skull ring. She shoved it into one of her boxes and brought out a large fog.

Even the others couldn't see the things that were happening inside the field. As Kikyo looked at the fog, he felt some blades cutting to him and suddenly received small but painful cuts. He then used his blades and spun them to clear away the fog. When they were cleared away, he saw Ayako down with his velociraptors escaping them while she was also hitting rather randomly. Then he wondered how on earth did she manage to scratch him when she was there fighting off his box weapon.

Then he realized that the cheetah was gone. Something was undeniably wrong. He then sensed a presence behind him somewhere. After a few moments, he finally found it and aimed his blades at the far corner of the arena, and there he saw one of her mirrors protecting her. Her face was covered in dirt, her clothes were scratched badly by the velociraptors and Nami was there protecting her. Nami quickly moved away from the attack along with its mistress and ran around. Kikyo then commanded his box weapons to get the girl that was being helped by the fast animal.

Ayako sensed that the man was also attacking her with his blades, and she took care of it by shooting some storm rays covered in rain flames, but it couldn't hold much until Kikyo summoned his weapon back in its box. The man then looked at the tattered girl. "So this is your handicap little girl?"

Ayako then targeted the man, but as she did that, she winced in pain for the pressure on her shoulder had become too much.

"Shoot her shoulder had reached its limit!" Narumi said in worry.

"Ayako!" Gokudera shouted. There was nothing she could do.

Ayako couldn't handle the pain anymore, let alone the exhaustion her body has faced. There was nothing more but one shot left. "I...will...survive this battle...alive..." she declared as she targeted Kikyo and released a high amount of flames.

Kikyo had done the same as before. He spun his blades swiftly and defended himself from the powerful shot of the girl. "I'm rather surprised by your abilities little girl..." he mused. "But I think your body has reached its limit," as he said that, there was a large smoke that went out as the shot subsided. When the fog had faded on one side, there they saw Kikyo with a few scratches.

Tsuna gasped in surprise, "Where's Ayako-chan?" he wondered.

His question was answered as she saw Ayako lying on the ground with Nami and the rest of the Sistema C.A.I. gone. She has lost consciousness.

Byakuran smiled brightly, "We win~" he mused.

Then the Cervello had called their attention, "At the second battle, the winner is the Millefiore!" one of them announced.

Kikyo came back to their side and received a nod of delight from Byakuran as he went to him, "Well done, Kikyo," he praised.

"Thank you, Byakuran-sama," he said as he proceeded to the healers.

When the barrier had faded, Gokudera was the first to get to her. He went to her side as he placed her to the stretcher so Ryohei and Narumi could tend her wounds. As the silverette was in the middle of healing, she opened her eyes and the first person she saw was her father.

"Ayako, thank goodness you're alright," he said in relief.

Ayako smiled, "I fulfilled my promise Dad," she said, "I came out alive,"

"I don't get it..." Freesia said, "I thought her promise was to win the match," he wondered.

"You don't have to win to know that you could survive a fight..." Red Spider Lily stated.

"Surviving is making sure that you make it out alive, either you win or lose," Amaryllis continued.

"She really is a reckless girl at most," Gino complimented.

"That's just the way she is," Gilbert said smiling.

...

...

After a few minutes, the Cervello women had come back down along with the Vongola and the Millefiore boss.

"How was the little storm girl Tsunayoshi-kun?" the white haired man asked.

"Her body is in bad condition no thanks to Kikyo," he answered.

As the two shoved their rings once again on the roulette, it showed the names of the next battlers.

"The next ones to battle will be Agent Moondancer of the Millefiore, and Agent Blue Moon of the Vongola," they declared.

White Lotus could only stare at her foster mother. She is yet to fight with the woman that became an adversary to her foster father.

'_This will be a good fight...'_

**That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if it has to be...well...not good enough. But don't worry; I made a resolution that I will finish this fic first before finishing the next one. I can't update a fic after another at the same time anymore, because that will give me sore eyes from being on the computer for hours, and I still have to study. So expect that I will update this until this is over before I update another fic.**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am back! Finally! I have a lot of explanations to do, but that is underneath the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

As they saw the roulette, and the names it has chosen, a lot were anticipating a fight between agents of Vendetta. They looked all over for the agent in Byakuran's side, but no one was preparing for battle with Blue Moon. That's when everything got suspicious. Then Byakuran whined all of a sudden.

"Oh dear…I forgot I sent her on a special assignment…" he informed.

The others were nothing less but surprised at the statement of the man. The Cervello on the other hand, were not moved by the man's declaration. The white devil never let anyone lose on purpose, especially on a crucial situation.

"What in the world? He's just going to forfeit just like that?" Gokudera said in complaint.

"There is nothing more he could do. His fighter is not around and the rules state that no one could be a substitute," Reborn explained, _'Although, I think he is planning on something...'_ he added as an afterthought.

The Cervello women looked at Byakuran, then to Tsuna before they spoke, "Very well then, since the fighter of the Millefiore is not around, the Vongola has won by default!" they announced, "Now then, the two bosses will transfer your flames in the roulette once again to determine the fourth fighters of the next game." They instructed.

As the two got face to face again, Tsuna said, "What are you up to?"

Byakuran looked at him with the same smiling expression, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

As they transferred their flames to the roulette, it spun very rapidly and went slower by the second. All were quite surprised to see the fighters. "The fourth battle will be Deathgazer of the Millefiore and White Lotus of the Vongola." They announced.

Tsuna and the rest looked at the lotus masked girl. White Lotus in turn, was smiling. "Now we'll set the score," she said.

"Will you be alright?" Ayako said who was lying down against the ground.

The brunette just smiled, "I've been waiting to fight my godfather since the day I became an assassin," she said as she stepped into the battlefield.

"Be careful," her parents bid. The brunette nodded as she went through the barrier. Tsuna prayed to the heavens to make her safe. All of the guardians kept a close watch on her.

White Lotus waited for her opponent to appear. She got what she expected when mist covered a certain area across her, and from it, appeared a purple fog that took a shape of a man in a purple cloak and hood, attached to his skull mask the way Anemone's does. In his hand, a large serrated scythe. "Ah, young lady, it's quite an opportunity to fight you this way,"

The girl in turn, smiled, "I feel the same way as you,"

The masked man then positioned himself with his scythe pointing at her, "But, even though you are my goddaughter, I cannot hold back on you like I did always,"

She then took out her uniform dagger, "I know," her small dagger was then covered by pure sky flames and also her A-class Sky ring, "That's why I came prepared,"

"Sky flames…" Gilbert muttered,

"Pure sky flames to be exact," Lambo corrected.

The cloaked man smirked, "You know you have to fight me with more than what you are holding," he stated.

"Call it a warm-up," she said as she lunged into the man. The man in turn changed his scythe into nothing and was replaced by two identical daggers and did the same and metal clashed with metal covered in Sky and Mist flames.

None of them seem to back down. From the teenage girl's face, she looked like she was in full concentration on what she was doing. She was being careful not to make the slightest wrong move or she will end up with lots of scratches in five seconds flat. She knew for a fact that the man was doing the same, what with being her teacher for the last six years of her life since becoming a rookie assassin.

"She really is going all out with him..." Red Rose stated.

Anemone agreed, "Hey, if you're fighting your trainer for six years you will do the same but with careful steps. Deathgazer is not your ordinary assassin..."

"What makes you say that?" Athena asked the masked boy.

"Not only is he good in assassination missions, he has also been in the battlefield in warfare. He is an all rounder, and that was the reason he was chosen as a Vendice agent. He is as fearsome as Death itself," Amaryllis informed.

Back in the battlefield, the two fighters had distanced themselves away from each other, but both still having their breaths. In their hands, their daggers were full of scratches. "Ready for round two?" the man asked.

White Lotus lit her ring and opened her fifth box using her Sky ring and out came a scythe emblazoned with Sky flames up to the hilt. "Shall we heat things up a bit?" she offered coyly.

"That thought has crossed my mind," the man said taking out his scythe. "So you chose to use the weapon I gave you at ten?"

Himeno smirked, "What better way to fight your mentor by using what he had given you?" she said as they lunged back to crossfire mode. It was like watching a video game. No one seems to be laying low for some reason. They watched the two swings their scythes, until…

"Ahh!" the brunette cried as she stepped back to her opponent. She clutched her arm as she looked at it, blood seeping through her black sleeves. "Damn. I knew there was a dagger hidden at the scythe…" she cursed.

The man smirked as he came back to attack her again, "I thought I taught you how to sense what is hidden and what is not? Have you forgotten your lessons already?" he said, the dagger now seen attached on the scythe's stalk.

To avoid it, the young assassin jumped and returned her scythe in its box, and opened another one. This time, it was her second box, and out came a string of Lotus Blades coming to the older assassin. It encircled the man until all of it attacked him all at once. Staying still, the man's form suddenly dissolved into mist, making the blades hit each other and fell down the ground. The man emerged again, but this time, staring at the fallen blades. "You know very well that does not work on me," he then looked around for the girl. "Now where are you?" he wondered, "This no time for fun and games young lady,"

He then realized something amiss. For her to disappear, where did she go? There was only one answer. The man looked up to see the girl in the air, holding an orange sniper. On her back, three pairs of wings shaped like lotus petals. He heard the girl murmur, "You're mine," she said and pulled the trigger. Out came a stream of orange ray from the barrel and aimed at the man. He didn't have the time to dodge, instead, his eyes widened as he remembered something that made him curse, and he was blasted off to the battlefield's boundary.

The brunette, now descending using her wings, took her place opposite to her mentor's kneeling form as he slid down. The man, in turn, smiled. "I forgot. I wasn't the only trainer you have…" he stated. He then looked at the girl's arm, and saw a band glowing yellow, the wings glowing orange and so is the sniper she holds. The man then stood, "But I will not back off that easily, and you know that…"

White Lotus hid the two box weapons back, leaving the cloth to heal her deep wound. She then took out her blades back and the rally began once again.

"What trainers?" Gokudera wondered.

"Before an assassin is ported into a mission, the agent is therefore trained by various agents. The original weapons are introduced by Mistress Moon Raven, and then it is their choice if they want to seek different skills," Blue Moon explained.

Phoenix Dawn continued, "Once a student passes a trainer, he or she is bestowed a box weapon containing the modified replica of the trainer's signature weapon,"

"And the scythe you saw was from Deathgazer himself," Lightning Wolf explained. He then pointed to the three box weapons White Lotus let out, "The wings are from her mother, Blue Moon, the Lotus blades, from her father, Phoenix Dawn, the healing cloth, from Aurora, and the sniper, from our late agent, Landspinner," he explained. "But then there is more to come if given the chance,"

Tsuna watched the fight intently, having the urge to stop the fight every now and then. The moment the girl was wounded by the man, he stopped himself to scream her name. He really wasn't taking the fight to well. Not when her possible daughter could get killed.

Kyouya looked at the fidgeting man. Even though he had gone through watching fights, he was still the same herbivore that worries like a mother hen. "Sawada," he said calling his attention, "Remember, they will not bring her here if they didn't know that she will survive a serious fight," he stated.

Tsuna snapped out of it. "I know Hibari-san. But I can't help the feeling that things will go bad…"

At the Millefiore side, Byakuran was indeed enjoying the rally of the two agents, who are now wounding each other, their clothes becoming tattered. It was then when the once missing agent emerged. "Byakuran-sama," the woman called.

"Oh, Moondancer. You missed your fight so we had to forfeit," he explained, but then the woman could feel the anger inside the man. But she was better than showing her emotion.

"I apologize for that unfortunate event. But I believe this will make up my tardiness," she said and handed him a folder.

The white haired man looked at the folder and opened it. Eyes widened with interest as he read on. For a while, he went quiet, then closed the folder. "You're forgiven," he said and the woman bowed and went back to the group of assassins.

Byakuran took out his communicator and called the man in the battlefield. "Deathgazer, she's the one we're looking for," he said and turned the device off.

Back in the battlefield, the man sighed. _'So she is the one…I will apologize to your parents later…'_ he thought. The girl was already tattered with bruises, and so did he. But he was given orders. And as the Vendetta and Vendice protocol states, a client's words should be considered as law.

"I will apologize for what I am about to do," he muttered to the girl. White Lotus, in turn, didn't fully understand what he meant by that. But she can feel that it will not be pretty.

Staying away from the brunette, he produced a dark fog encircling the field. White Lotus had no choice but to stay still. Once the man does this kind of attack, once you move, the unknown will attack you. Suddenly, she felt a little hazed out and seem to be sinking. By instinct, she kept her weapon. It was then when the fog cleared, and she saw herself being sucked under the ground. "What the hell is this?" she shouted frantically, trying to break free from the sucking vortex. Everyone was shocked to see the sudden attack.

"It is, young lady, something you have never seen me do; The Vortex of the Unknown. Only I will know what will happen to you once you are completely sucked in…" he said with a deadpanned voice.

"Dammit!" White Lotus shouted as she unclipped her belt full of box weapons and threw it out, "Anemone, catch!" she shouted. The belt miraculously passed the barrier. Only a living matter would be repelled or contained inside the dome barrier. She knows how the Cervello moves.

Anemone, in turn, looked at her in disbelief as he caught the belt, "Are you out of your mind?" he shouted.

White Lotus just smiled, "I'll be fine. As long as you have my boxes, things will be alright…"

Within the second, her adoptive parents screamed her name as they saw her being sucked in completely, and the ground solidified once more.

The Cervello women looked astounded at the event that occurred. A few seconds later, they made an announcement. "With the disappearance of White Lotus, we are to deduce that the winner of the fourth round is Deathgazer of the Millefiore." They stated.

The Vongola side was nowhere near happy about the news. But then, they were surprised when the Cervello said to the two bosses to come back to the roulette, Byakuran intervened, "Oh, a next match will not be necessary," he said in a sing-song voice.

As always, Gokudera was the one who blew up first, "What makes you say that bastard?" he demanded.

Byakuran's face turned serious, "Now that I have what I need to defeat the Vongola, I don't care about the next matches…"

"You fool!" Moon Raven shouted, "This is not in the agreement!"

"Who cares what you think?" Kikyo insulted.

"Don't use that tone on the Mistress!" Lightning Wolf said, about to attack, when Moon Raven stopped him.

"So what do you plan to do now?" the woman asked calmly.

Byakuran smiled, "Fine. Because I see someone in you, I will tell you, but not right now. I guess all I can say is that I have the one that will be the reason for your downfall…" he said as thick mists surrounded the pack, and disappeared.

"T-They're gone…" Red Rose said.

Anemone gritted his teeth, "And I bet they have White Lotus…"

Phoenix Dawn thought deeply. "The reason for the Vongola's downfall…" his eyes widened, "Could it be?" he said as he remembered he saw a glimpse of Moondancer. He then looked at Tsuna. "Vongola Decimo-sama, we need to get back to the base. I believe we already confirmed something of great importance," he stated. Tsuna reluctantly nodded.

Blue Moon knew, judging from her husband's face, that it was time to reveal what is to be revealed.

**WAHH! I swear this chapter sucks! Sorry if I've been away for like…three months or so. I just finished my requirements for my clearance to enter third year. Like I said before, second year on my school is the epitome of hell! Just think of all the cramming we had to go through! And the exams, I don't even want to talk about it! (Failing marks galore)**

**Oh, and does any one of you reads Harry Potter Fanfics? In the Boys Love department? I think I will publish a teaser prologue for a new fic. Don't blame me. It's not my fault my aunt bought me Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for my birthday. Though Harry has been a family favourite on movies ever since Sorcerer's Stone came out.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well, here it is! An early chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: I think I'm calling her Himeno as of now. I kinda got lazy.**

**Chapter 17**

Himeno stirred as she woke up with a sudden headache. "Ow…" she muttered under her breath as she remembered what happened before she passed out. She was one of the few victims of Deathgazer's Vortex of the Unknown that was known to survive. Clearing her head, she sat up only to find herself in a large cylindrical container. She tried to smash it with her combat boots, but to no avail. She rummaged her pockets and found her metal gloves and looked stupidly at it. "To think I would forget I brought this thing…" she said, but then wore it and tried to punch her way out of the container, only to make a small crack on it. It was usually destroying things like brick walls, and making deep marks on metals, but to make a small crack means that the container she is in.

"Where the heck am I?" she wondered. The room outside was light blue and white. There was no living matter in the room besides her. It had nothing, except for the device to open the container she is in.

"Ah, so you're awake," she heard a man speak as he entered the chamber. She didn't need to think twice to confirm that it was Byakuran; the epitome of all things evil in the mafia world. "Oh, and don't bother breaking out. Even flames won't work on that container,"

"Byakuran…" she muttered. _'Crap…Julian's Dad…' _she thought bitterly. It was a good thing Julian said that he'd stay at Japan.

Byakuran smiled that sinister smile of his, "Hello White Lotus…or should I say…Himeno Suiri," he greeted. Himeno's eyes widened. How did he know who she was? I couldn't be Julian. She knows it wasn't Julian at all.

The man went near her container and held up a classified folder. "I believe I knew who you are through this file. You are the daughter of Mori and Nori Suiri…an adoptive one at least…" said Byakuran, scheming evident on his face. "I sure wish Julian could see this…his best friend, an assassin! Who would have thought?" he said with glee. "Now tell me, how did you hide this from my son?"

Himeno turned serious. "Of course, I did all that I can to hide everything from everybody…" she said sternly. She then looked around, "How did I get here?" she asked.

Byakuran still kept his smile, "Oh, you do remember you became a victim of Deathgazer's Vortex o the Unknown, right? Well, he transported you here according to my orders," he explained.

'_So that's why he said an apology…'_ Himeno thought. But then she came to the main point, "Why order him to capture me and keep me here?" she wondered. She really had no idea why she was transported here in the first place.

"Simple, dear girl," he said, "I am going to use you for the downfall of the Vongola." He said bluntly.

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise, "But how will that work? I'd rather give up my life than put my client in danger with your schemes…" she said, voice seething.

The white haired man, in turn, turned his back to exit the room. "Oh, you will find out soon…very soon. And you don't have much of a choice either…" he said, "But then I'll let you sleep for a while longer. Don't want you punching your way out by making that crack bigger," Byakuran added as the door closed.

Himeno cursed. There was no way to get out. But then she noticed a cloud of yellow smoke entered the container. As she felt weakened, she knew what it was. "Sleeping…gas…" she said as she fell down the cold glass container in deep slumber.

…

Tsuna was awestruck as he listened to the explanation of the three agents he hired to find Himeno. He didn't want to hear the whole of it at all. His daughter…is now on the hands of Byakuran. He was surprised at first because the two girls he has been debating on the possibility to be his daughter was actually the same person. Himeno Suiri and White Lotus is only one person, and Byakuran found that out first.

At the current scene, all of the guardians were wearing the same expression as Tsuna; disbelief. They didn't know that the heir to the Vongola was already in front of them.

Gokudera's eyes were ready to kill. He and Yamamoto had tried their best to take her away from the world of the mafia. They thought that they have given her a peaceful life. But then, her life became worse. She became a mercenary, and a professional one. "Why didn't you tell us earlier that your adopted daughter was the one we were looking for?" the silver haired man shouted.

Phoenix Dawn looked at the storm guardian, "As we have said, it could be even more dangerous if you knew earlier. If that happens, the Millefiore will suspect you of being to overprotective on some 'mere' teenage assassin," he explained with clarity.

"We also have suspected, from the first time we accepted your mission to find her, that she could be the one you are looking for because of the ring she wore when we adopted her. When we put all in all together, we have confirmed that she really is the missing heir…" Blue Moon added.

Tsuna stood up, rather calmly, but one can see the emotions flooding his eyes, "But why hide it? Did you not want her to be with her real family?" he demanded, his tone getting frustrated.

It was then when Anemone stepped in the room. All of the teenagers were prohibited from entering the conference room without permission, but an agent of his caliber is not covered in that rule. "They were afraid to tell her because of what will be her reaction and emotion," he said as he entered the room.

"Hey, no kids allowed," Yamamoto said calmly, but Tsuna stopped him, eager to listen to the teenager's words.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

Anemone looked at the girl's adoptive parents and saw them nod. He understood that it was too hard for them to re-live that day. "Very well…" he said, "I guess I should start at the beginning…"

"Himeno was celebrating her eighth birthday at the Suiri Mansion in Namimori. All of her godparents and relatives were there, even me, especially, the boss of Vendetta, who is also her godmother." They looked at Moon Raven. The woman in turn, ushered the teen to go on.

"Everyone was celebrating, until the time came to say what she wants to be. It was a tradition in the family that when a child turns eight, he or she is to decide on what she wants to be. Himeno stood in front of everyone, to tell what she wants to be. Of course, like most of the family, she decided to be an assassin. Mori-san and Nori-san didn't like the idea. She was a skilled child in combat since five, but they know that she doesn't have to be an assassin for she was not a true Suiri by blood…"

"And so they told her the truth. Himeno was always very emotional when it comes to personal matters. But at that time, things became abysmal…"

Reborn looked at the teen curiously, "What happened after that?"

Anemone shrugged as he continued, "For the first time, we saw Himeno's sky dying will flames, but not in a good scenario. In fact, she went haywire. She and her flames went on an emotional rampage. Her sky flames spread like fireballs all over the mansion, with her staying where she was, crying frantically…" he looked at the adults, and he knew that they were imagining things as if they themselves were there.

"It took the whole of us to terminate the flames and keep them from being noticed by the neighboring houses. But the core, who is Himeno herself, was to be calmed down alone by Mori-san and Nori-san. She calmed down after moments, and when she passed out, the flames she had released disappeared like dust. About half of the large living room was destroyed. She went out for two days. When she awoke, she began crying once again, but her emotions were already controlled…" he stated. The adults were relieved by then. "When she asked about her real parents, of course, back then, they never knew. When Himeno went to the place where she was left, the doctors and nurses who guarded the nursery room where she was found couldn't find anything about her, only that she was born three days after they noticed her unvisited by any of the patients in the hospital."

"That was the exact day when we evacuated her from the castle," Tsuna said.

"The thought came to Himeno that her real parents never wanted anything to do with her. From that day on, she has hated her birth family for abandoning her out of the blue." Anemone explained. "And so, after that, she proceeded on the thing she wanted to do. And that is to be an assassin like half of the family is. But to do that, she sought the help of her godfather, Deathgazer to control her emotions. And after that, the memory of the incident was never brought up again…" Anemone ended the tale.

He looked at the adults in the room and looked askew. They never knew how strong and fragile the child's emotional status is. After a few moments, they heard Tsuna speak, his face hidden in his hands. "This is all my fault…" he muttered.

Moon Raven looked at the man, "Decimo, remember the reason why you sent her away. If she hadn't been escaped from the mafia world, things would have gotten worse," she said.

Tsuna calmed down, but his head was still looking blankly at the table. "I know…my only regret is not being there for her…and for a fact that she had never met Ieyoshi…" he said, mentioning his late son.

The room became quite as a cemetery once again.

..

It was two hours later when the conference room was emptied. The Varia and their kids besides Athena, who us well suited for the technology department, were sent on patrol to all over the base to see if any shards that is Millefiore is to be taken out. All they could do is wait for the call Byakuran said he would do. But then, they didn't have to wait any longer.

In the communications room where Irie, Spanner, Athena and Jessa were, the main computer beeped and signaled, "Foreign Communication Alert." They spread it all to the comm. Screens of the base as they hit the play button.

There they saw the sinister smile of the Millefiore boss. "Hey guys~!" he started with a greeting. "As I have said earlier, I will tell you what I plan to do. As you can see right here," he motioned to the large glass container where a passed out Himeno lies caged, "I have your precious Vongola Eleventh." His face turned serious. "Here's the drift. I will make her rescue a maze for all of you. If you find her tomorrow before dawn, I will personally fight alone…"

Gokudera spat his coffee. He was in the kitchen with Lambo, having been shooed from the clinic where Ayako is by his sister, as Seishiro talks to her. "What? What makes him think that he will just do that?" he spat out.

"But if you, so to say, fail to find her by then, then I will make an all out war with you, with a special guest coming to destroy the rest of you," he finished. "Well then, see you tomorrow!" the video said.

At the communication room, they heard another signal, "Virus Alert." That's when the four went to frenzy for the last three minutes to terminate the virus that came with the video call. If it weren't for Athena's virus terminator, the whole database would have been destroyed.

"This is the last straw." Tsuna said firmly. They were in the living room with the rest of his guardians. "We need to attack the base as far as it goes. This time, only the adults are going," he decided.

"NO WAY!" the adults heard the four teen agents that were close to Himeno, namely Anemone, Amaryllis, Red Spider Lily and Red Rose.

"You know how dangerous this thing is," Ryohei stated to them.

"But we are also concerned with Himeno." Anemone said.

Red Rose added, "We can't leave her alone when we can do something. Our conscience will haunt us forever if we did."

"What kind of friends are we if we can't even save her?" Red Spider Lily added.

"I say we should go," Amaryllis motioned.

Just then, the guardian's kids went inside, except for Ayako who was healing. "We are going too," Narumi stated.

"It's a little unfair to leave us in the dark while our future boss' life is in danger," Gilbert added.

Seishiro then butted in, "Besides, we are her future guardians. We have a right to save our boss," he said, rather maturely, considering who his father is.

"We want to come for the sake of finishing this twenty year fiasco," Kantaro added.

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh. The kids are growing up as they least expected. After all, they were their age when they started to deal with mafia businesses seriously. He smiled at their determination. "Alright, I will allow it. But I want you to be as safe as possible. I don't want anyone getting out there badly injured. Do I make myself clear?"

The teenagers couldn't help but smile. But then, Ryohei intervened, "Sawada, they are only children. They are too young to fight," he said.

"If I remember correctly, Sasagawa," Kyouya interjected, "We were their age when we started getting ourselves involved in the mafia," he reasoned.

Tsuna looked at his brother-in-law, "Hibari-san is right Nii-san. They are ready for our world." He said as he showed determination on his eyes.

Ryohei couldn't help to understand the situation. "Alright, I think I can agree upon that. But remember, I don't want to see anyone of you in the emergency room. That's our job,"

"We won't," the teenagers replied.

**Whoa! That was done in a jiff. Well, most of the chapter is revealing the truth, and Himeno's eight year-old incident. I think I never brought the spotlight to the other characters…but then I don't have the brains of Amano Akira to find a way to do it in my fics…and what's more…I LOST MY CHARACTER FILES!**

**REVIEW everyone, so I could set my brain into motion again! (And I'm going to need it…)**

**Well…back to reading other fics. I have to get my inspiration some place else…normally I get my ideas from dark books with over six hundred pages via school library, but most of them are from the 70's to 90's, and the romance department is too historical, but I sometimes put up with some of it.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As the day for the rescue neared within hours, Tsuna had called for a briefing to get organized. According to Irie, the base has eight secret passages other than the main passage, with the seventh being the easiest to get to the room where Byakuran showed Himeno in the video call attached with a virus.

"Then it's settled. I will go with Anemone and Moon Raven for the seventh," Tsuna finalized. "Hibari-san will go with Kantaro and Amaryllis on the first, Nii-san will go with Narumi and Shiori for the second, Lambo will go with Gilbert and Lightning Wolf for third, Gokudera-kun with Red Rose and Spinel for fourth, Yamamoto will go with Seishiro and Blue Moon on the fifth, Mukuro with Gino and Phoenix Dawn for the sixth and Chrome-san will go with Spider Lily for the eighth," he then looked at the two.

"Are we sure about this? Yes." Spider Lily answered the unasked question. "If we let Ayako Gokudera go, the Storm Guardian will turn into a mother hen," she stated. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the said man pop a vein and only Yamamoto was able to restrain him in his seat.

Amaryllis rolled his eyes, "Excuse her, she lacks some manners to her clients. She's too sardonic," he apologized.

Tsuna shook his head gently, "It's fine. She reminds me of Lal…" he then snapped out of it. "Anyway, as the others try to infiltrate the front lines, we have to get a move on. No one and I mean no one will oppose the instructions of Irie-kun, Gianini-san, Spanner-san, Jessa, Athena, Athena's mother Harmonia-san, and Kusakabe-san. Are we clear?" he asked the lot. The ones in the room nodded in reply.

Tsuna knew that this will be as complicated as the day he was shipped to the future when he was fifteen.

…

Himeno woke up five hours later, and found herself lying in a slanted metal table like a dissected frog, her arms and feet fastened on the table. There were different wires on her. Gone was her trench coat and what was left was her white tank top, still wearing her leather jeans and boots. Her sky and sun rings were on a table far away from her along with her metal gloves. She began to think that being in the large container was better.

"Awake at last…" Byakuran's voice rang in her ears.

Himeno glared at the man when she finally got a glimpse of him. "What are you planning to do with me you bastard?" she shouted. It was then when she noticed the scientists were typing away and looking at her diagnostics coming from the wires on her head and shoulders.

Byakuran then looked at her in the eyes; something that he hadn't gotten to do in a while. "Well, little one, I happen to stumble upon your eight year-old incident through the files I had and a little confirmation from an agent that was there, with the promise that you will not die at all…" Himeno's eyes widened. "So I will try to trigger that large amount of flames and use them,"

"Why choose me for the downfall of my client?" Himeno demanded.

Byakuran gave an unknowing look, "What? You still don't know?" he then smiled. "Well, I guess you will find out soon enough when your rescuers come here to retrieve you…" he said.

Himeno knew that this was not good. Byakuran turned his back on her and went to the main scientist testing her flame capability. "So, what have we got here?" he asked.

The scientist replied, "Well, Byakuran-sama, it appears that her flame phenomenon, like you have told me, is only triggered by her emotions. As she was conversing with you, the flame level was going up and down. So the theory is, if her emotions go out of control, the flame outburst will occur,"

Byakuran smiled like a child given a candy, "Well, that test drive says everything," he said looking at Himeno. The brunette, in turn, felt rage for being hoodwinked that easily and unknowingly. Deathgazer has taught her to control her emotions after the incident, but it appears that she has a long way to go. "Now I know how to use your weakness into strength…" he said, a large grin plastered on his face.

…

Ayako stared at the ceiling inside the clinic. She has been doing so for the last twelve hours since they retreated to the base. She cursed herself for being defeated by the Cloud Funeral Wreath. She lost, just like her father did. But at least it didn't take mere seconds to be defeated.

She then heard the door open, and saw Seishiro coming towards her, and took a seat. "So, what's the latest, besides the Eleventh being mafia-napped?" she asked.

Seishiro hesitated at first, but then spoke, "We are going to infiltrate the base tomorrow," he informed.

Ayako snapped her head to look at her boyfriend, "What? What do you mean 'we'?" she demanded.

The boy looked a little hesitant, "The others and I, including our parents are going to infiltrate the secret passages in the Millefiore base to save Suiri-san," he explained.

That's when the silver haired girl bolted up from her bed and winced in pain. Seishiro tried to let her sit straight. "What? But Tenth will not allow it! Are you out of your mind?" Ayako reasoned.

"He agreed when the agents our age protested. They said they wanted to rescue Suiri-san no matter what. The others who can fight will be diversions to try to infiltrate the base wide open," he answered, "As for you, you have to stay here and recover from your injury," he stated, touching her casted arm. "You still have a long way to go considering you pushed it to its limit,"

Ayako sighed as she laid down her bed in comfort. She then closed her eyes. "I can't believe I can't fight at this time…I wish I didn't even fight Kikyo if I knew this would happen…" she murmured. Ayako looked at Seishiro. "Promise me something." She started.

"Anything," Seishiro replied.

"When I get up here, I don't want to see you in a casket, let alone in the emergency room, got it?" she said sternly.

Seishiro laughed softly and held Ayako's open hand. "I promise. Besides, now that I know what will happen, I will do everything not to end up in any of those two,"

"You better," she replied, holding his hand tight.

…

Inside her temporary room, Shiori glanced at her box weapon on the bedside drawer. It had been two years since she had last fought with someone. It was until she was thirteen when she stopped, due to a severe injury when she was experimenting. It caused the divorce of her parents also. Her mother was a skilled musician, playing the violin, which she too, has been very good at. But then, just like her father, she didn't follow the footsteps of a musician. Instead, she began to be a techie teenager just like his father once was.

But that simple accident, by messing with Spanner's chemicals had set the line between her parents. It had been a secret between father and daughter that Irie had been associated with the mafia, but after the accident, she found out, and a month didn't go by when the two filed for divorce.

It was decided that Shiori is to be in the complete custody of Irie, finding out what kind of woman he had married. She wanted a talented musician for a daughter, not a techie teen that does nothing but stay in the large garage all day with her father doing outrageous things they call technology. True to her calling, she stayed with her father.

She heard a knock on her bedroom that interrupted her mind for a moment. "Shiori, it's me," she heard her father call. "Can I come in?"

"It's open Dad," she replied, and the oak door to her room opened, revealing a very worried father. "Dad, what's the matter? You look horrid,"

Irie took a seat on the side of her bed. "I'm just worried, that's all," he replied, looking at her deeply.

Shiori knew that face. He was worried, at the same time, sad about something, "Dad, what is it?" she demanded.

"I…I'm worried about you," he confessed. "Why did you have to go to the field when you could stay where it's safe," he reasoned.

The younger red head sighed. _'Here we go…'_ she thought. "Dad, you know that I can survive. Besides, I miss fighting. I haven't been in the field since two years ago after your-" she didn't bother to continue.

Her father smiled softly. She can be very vulnerable with words at times. "After the divorce…but remember, before that, you had an accident I could never forget in my life. You almost lost your left leg," he stated for a reason.

"But Spanner-san has a mechanical leg for a replacement," she joked halfheartedly.

Irie ruffled her hair, "You're getting cocky you know that?" he said as he pulled his daughter into a light hug. "I just want you to be safe that's all…" he replied.

"And I will be Dad. Come on, I'm a grown-up girl already," she stated. "If this goes on, you will never let me enter a relationship," she joked.

"I hope it's not Spinel, or I will personally let it out on Spanner," he said, going with what she was saying.

Shiori just smiled. Her father can be overprotective at times, but he is never controlling.

…

Anemone stood in the garden of the castle, looking at the dark cloudy sky above him. He sat on a bench nearest to him and stared at the serene view. He was really worried of Himeno, that much, he is aware of. But what worries him the most is what Byakuran is planning on. It could never be good once you think about it. Things are never good when he has some schemes up his sleeves.

They have been partners since they entered the organization, and they have been inseparable. Every mission, they are together, every fight, they fight together, practically like siblings…siblings they never had. At least, she had one once, but had never gotten to meet. To him, Himeno was a sister he has always wished to have.

"Getting thoughts that are too deep?" he heard a voice say. He snapped out of his trance and looked at the blond girl, upper face encased in a red rose mask. Along with her are Spider Lily and Amaryllis.

Anemone smiled. Apart from being paired up with Himeno, their team consists of the three said agents also. They were like family. Just like her long list of cousins bearing names of flowers. "Truth to be told, all are about White Lo," he replied.

The three smiled and took seats in the wide bench. Remembering the times they spent on the headquarters' gardens on their rookie years. "White Lotus will be alright," Spider Lily said.

"As long as the man has no idea of what she is capable of destroying, she will be fine…" Amaryllis said.

That's when Anemone frowned, "What if he does know?" he suggested.

"Then we will do what we can to prevent or stop it. Remember, there are other people that are important to her. Surely if we talk some sense into her like the last time Phoenix Dawn and Blue Moon did, she is bound to snap out of it pretty soon," Red Rose intervened. She does not want to think about a worse case scenario I she could avoid thinking it.

"We've known each other since the day we entered the organization. I think she would listen to our words," Amaryllis stated.

"That is what I'm hoping for…" Anemone trailed off.

…

The Varia children were inside the living room sipping coffee after the log rounds they did with their parents. They have been ordered to be on the front lines while they invade the main entrance of the Millefiore base. They have been shared of the knowledge that Himeno and White Lotus was the same person. It had been a big blow when they were told. The Vongola Eleventh was just under their noses. Even they never noticed besides the name and the likeness to the Decimo.

On the part of the girls, Himeno was the one who changed who they are, and had brought them to the reality that they are not their fathers and they should be themselves. Look what happened; ever since they have been acting as normal teenagers thanks to her. Not like their fathers at all. Sure their fathers had been shocked, but their mothers simply adored it. So her abduction was a little of a shock to them. They have been quite close for the short time they had spent together.

"So," Anya said, reading the Art of War on the long couch, "Tomorrow is the big day…" she muttered.

Rinsel was as soft-spoken which was unusual for her, "It would seem so,"

"I'll be staying at the laboratory tomorrow, so I wouldn't be joining in," Athena added.

"This sucks…" Regine muttered in annoyance. "Why should the guardian's kids have to come to get to Suiri only?" she complained.

"Maybe because they are the future guardians of Suiri-san. Vongola Eleventh, remember?" Martin replied casually.

"Even if you do want to tag along…" Yohannes interjected, "We still have a place in this war. We, along with our parents are expected to live while we ambush the main entrance to the Millefiore base. So to say, we have more bodies to bury than the main crew of the family,"

"And more fun," Jonathan said in between chess against Martin.

"But if you really care about Suiri-san, you should just stick to the main plan executed by the Decimo," Martin reasoned.

The room then returned to its still quietness.

..

Tsuna and his guardians were locked up in the office, arguing about letting the children go on frontline at the main entrance of the base. "First our kids, now you are telling me that we will let the other children fight also?" Gokudera complained. "Tenth, there has got to be another way," he pleaded.

Tsuna looked at his Storm from his swivel chair. "There is no other way Gokudera-kun," he answered, "We have to initiate all of the manpower we have, except for the ones guarding and leading the others from inside the base,"

"I agree with Sawada," Lal Mirch stated, "If we hold back our forces, there will be a chance that the enemy will think that all of the ones vulnerable are inside the base, thinking of what will be the outcome. You know how rebellious our kids are sometimes. When they feel that they can help, they will help, even if we stop them, they will always find a way," she explained.

"Besides, we will finally give the kids what they always wanted from the day they started to get involved in the mafia," Bianchi said.

Gokudera glared at her sister, "And pray tell what is it?" he demanded.

Reborn then spoke up, "Simple. To be battling in an all out war. They always wanted the taste of mafia wars, so why not let them experience it?"

The room fell silent. It was all true. Ever since they discovered the 'business' of their parents, they have been wishing to be in the frontlines of fights since they could wield a single weapon.

"I agree on Reborn's statement," Colonello motioned. "And at the same time, we will not worry about where they are and what is happening to them while we're away thinking if they had been attacked," he reasoned.

"Come to think of it, we do worry too much when something bad is happening at times…" Yamamoto stated.

Tsuna looked at everyone in the room with a sure look with a tinge of authority. "Anyone else besides Gokudera-kun who protests?" he asked. The room was silent. Tsuna sent a reassuring smile. "You don't have to be so quiet…" he said, "Besides; I know they will be fine. I have faith in them. Do you think I'd let them enter the mafia if I don't trust what they are capable of doing?"

Reborn smirked from under his fedora, _'It seems Dame-Tsuna is improving quite rapidly…'_ he thought. Indeed, his student never fails to meet his expectations. _'Well, when a father wants to save his daughter, he will go to the ends of the earth to battle if he needs to…'_

**That is it. I am totally blocked as of this moment…I have no idea what's going to happen next at all…**


	20. Chapter 19

**Finally, an update. I have been wrecking my brains for a while now, but this will be the only update I will have at least after the second week of August, I will try to make the next chapter. Things have gotten way bad for me in some subject departments, and I needed to work on it. Hope you guys could understand.**

**Chapter 19**

The war had begun once again.

There was no turning back on the plan they laid out the night before. All in order for the rescue and safety of the now-revealed Vongola Eleventh, they will do anything, sacrifice everything just to see her alive and well. It was no easy task, that's for sure. It had been catastrophic. The base front line invasion was started by Mithril and Colonello's non-stop assault of rifles that doesn't seem to be running out of ammos for the time being. Then was followed with numerous different colored flames coming out of each person's weapons, piercing into the building, killing every Millefiore member they see in a distance and at arm's length.

"If you show any mercy at any Millefiore in sight, you might as well kill yourself!" Colonello shouted at enormous fleet behind them as a warning to hesitant men at the Vongola's disposal.

It was hell on earth as the infiltration decoy had been dispatched. None of them seemed to be backing down without a fight.

As for the main infiltration, they were under the instructions of the technicians of the family. There was not much going on inside much, but some could say that the infiltration had just begun. There was a last minute emergency, because of their lack of guides. So they called forth Himeno's cousin, Azalea, who was known as a renowned strategist, and was assigned to watch over Lambo's team.

On Tsuna's side, they were infiltrating the closest to the heart of the Millefiore base, which was surprisingly empty and guardless. They have already received the information that the others' destination was also without guards; which was weird for the Millefiore to do so. But with all the racket at the main entrance of the base, they assumed that it was for the fact that the power they have there was not enough to restrain them all and had to get all the help they could get.

It was the only theory they could think of as of now. And the theory that they hope that is happening right now. Knowing Byakuran, he usually has surprising things up his sleeves. It was something to fear, that's for sure.

…

Himeno stared at her large container cell located at the heart of the Millefiore base. Once again, she was back at the large container she was sent to. It beats being restrained like a dissected frog that's for sure. But she was worried. Now that the Millefiore has found out about her dangerous ability, she fears that it would be used to obliterate the whole Vongola. But what will they do to make her release it? The sentence, "You are just an orphan," won't work anymore. She has gone over that part of her life. Even the sentence, "Your parents never liked you and threw you away out of their sight." It was rather mysterious.

Now she was here, lying down like she did on most of her free times that she spent sleeping on the school rooftop. She was totally bored. Her weapon and rings were taken away from her. It was a good decision that she threw her box weapons to Anemone or else she was totally screwed. He was one of the few that she could trust to take care of her weapons, especially her box animal.

Thinking about it, she remembered the time that Moon Raven had given it to her when she passed the Loyalty Exam. It was even a miracle that she had passed all because she had defended her and the organization. She was given a cute female puma that at first was a little hesitant to her. But she has felt that way to her box weapon too at first. She feared that if she opened it incorrectly, it would be destroyed right away.

But all she had to ask for is the advice of Anemone, her partner and close friend. She had to calm herself and think through of her hesitation in releasing her weapon. And out came a beautiful female puma cub that almost looked like one of her stuffed toys.

"Hikari…" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh don't you worry," Byakuran said as he was reading a book on a table, "They will be here soon to come and get you," he said as he stared at the girl in the container as she sat up abruptly.

"So I'm a bait?" she demanded.

Byakuran smirked, "Hmm…partly bait and mostly a weapon,"

"Why are you even doing this?" Himeno demanded.

"Because I want revenge. Revenge for what they had done to me and my other selves in the parallel worlds…" he muttered. "And I wouldn't have planned it without you young lady. You are a big help…"

"What do you mean by that?" Himeno demanded, her rage seething out again.

Byakuran only looked at her blankly, "You'll find out soon enough…"

…

Anemone suddenly felt the box weapon belt of Himeno shaking from his sling bag. He stopped abruptly as he took it out of the bag. There he saw the center of the belt was her box animal, shaking here and there, as if searching for something.

Tsuna and Moon Raven noticed this and looked at the young boy holding up the belt. "Hikari is going haywire," Anemone commented.

Moon Raven looked at the box, "She's searching for Himeno, that's for sure…she must be sensing her nearby," she stated.

Tsuna looked agitated. What was happening to Himeno now that her box weapon was getting crazy shaking here and there? It was the same with Natsu back then too.

All he could do was worry and hope. That was it. But he has to do everything just to see his daughter alive and unharmed. "We have to keep going. We might be on the right track," he stated as the three kept walking to the path they have went on. They arrived at a dead end, and just stared. Himeno's box weapon was moving around a lot now, and it was not stopping from wriggling out of Anemone's grasps.

"What in the world is wrong with Hikari?" Anemone complained. But just as they did, the floor suddenly opened, and the three of them were engulfed in to the dark tunnel.

…

Irie suddenly felt static from his communication to Tsuna's team. "Tsunayoshi-kun?" there was no response. "Tsunayoshi-kun, are you there?" still no reply. Irie was getting irritated. "Tsunayoshi-kun, answer me!" giving up, he looked at the others, "Do you guys still have connections with your charges?" he asked.

Just as he had asked, the others have received some problems.

"Darn it," Azalea cursed, "I lost contact with Lightning Wolf! Even Lambo-san and Gilbert-san had not seen it coming. They encountered a large exhaust fan and Lightning Wolf went out of their sights,"

"I have lost Amaryllis also," Kusakabe informed. "Kyou-san said that he got stuck into a trap and not even Kantaro-kun had seen him but being grabbed by a metal claw in between the walls,"

"I still have contact with Sasagawa-san, Narumi and Shiori. They didn't encounter that kind of thing," Athena confirmed.

"Lucky you," Spanner said, "I just lost connection with Red Rose all of a sudden. There was a sudden smoke bomb explosion and all Gokudera and Spinel heard was her yelp and when the smoke faded, she was gone,"

Jessa was the next one to curse, "I also lost communication with Spider Lily! Chrome-san said they were lost in an illusion maze and she was gone without her noticing!"

Gianini was the next to panic. "Yamamoto-san has told me that Blue Moon was lost in a sea wave illusion trap while they were walking on their paths. It seems that she was carried away by the illusionary waves,"

Just then, Harmonia received the communication from Mukuro, "Please tell me that Phoenix Dawn is not missing because of the base mischief," she said sarcastically.

"I hate to be the deliverer of bad news, but yes. He just fell in a stupid illusion trap set up in this area," he informed. "Why? Has that happened to everyone?"

"Other than the charges of Athena, yes," Harmonia answered. "But what's weird is that only the agents had fallen into the traps of the Millefiore. The only one on our family that got caught up in it was Decimo," she informed.

"Now that is a bit weird," Gokudera said on the other line.

"Where did it take them?" Spanner asked the red headed technician.

Irie could only answer one thing, "The Heart Chamber of the Millefiore,"

**Chapter cut. That's it for now…**

**Gomenasai!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tsuna winced as he woke up with an aching headache. He must have hit his head with something as he fell. Realization came to him immediately and sat right up, only his head to hurt again. Gentle hands held his shoulders as he was steadied. He remembered this kind of gentle hands before, but he just couldn't put it into picture.

"You have to lay down a little more, Decimo-sama," a woman's voice echoed.

Tsuna grumbled as the image of Moon Raven and the rest of the agents in a white room. It was dimly lit, and he could barely make out their faces because of the dimness of the room. "What…? What happened?"

"We fell into several traps that the base has," Tsuna noticed Spider Lily sitting on one corner beside Amaryllis, a laptop on his lap.

"And we can't get any connection on the base. We must be really deep down or all modes of signals are blocked in this place…" Amaryllis informed. "I can't gather any signal no matter how much I try…"

Tsuna was wondering by then on where the others had gone, considering almost all of them are agents. Phoenix Dawn noticed this distress, "Don't worry Decimo-sama, I bet everyone is fine. Anything is, other than this place…" he assured.

"Where are we anyway?" Tsuna wondered again. He really couldn't help but get the feeling that something was not right. That something will go awfully wrong would come his way if they stayed here any longer.

"Why, the Heart of the Millefiore of course!" a sinister voice echoed. Just after the voice spoke, the room, or rather, box that they were on began to move downwards again. It made everyone in the box room hang in for the wall as to not hit the ground in full force face first.

The movement of the container they are in moved in a rapid speed downward and because of the speed, they were momentarily lifted from the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Anemone complained as they were lifted off gravity by three meters from where they were sitting on just moments before. Clearly no one knows when the movement downwards could stop but they know that it will hurt if they fall face first on the ground.

"What do you think idiot?" Red Rose questioned. "We will fall face first if we ever stop moving down! This thing is like a carrier of some sort!" she warned. As she did, the movement suddenly stopped and all fell to the ground with a resounding thud. All sat up as to return their saneness for a while before observing and guessing where they might have stopped.

Tsuna was the one who regained his mindset first, "That voice…it's Byakuran's. Darn it where did he bring us this time?"

"That man has many crazy thoughts than one sadist could have," Lightning Wolf commented.

"I agree on that notion," Blue Moon stated.

Suddenly, one side of the box-like room was lifted, revealing a white tunnel with a bright light on the end of it. Everyone stared at it for a while until Spider Lily had the guts to come out of the container. Noticing the stares, she spoke, "What? It's not like we're going anywhere with that stupid box room," she said and left. The others followed in tow.

They all walked in silence, making sure that if anything funny happens in the interiors of the tunnel, they will be ready for it.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel that something is not going to be good. He has been feeling that ever since he woke up from the trap set up by Byakuran all over the base. Maybe that was the reason why the base has no guards to start with, but at what expense? And how on earth is he planning on using his daughter for it? As the seconds passed, he really couldn't stop worrying for her. He has only encountered her less than five times, and he was rather an idiot for not noticing what was in front of him from the moment he has seen the 'coincidental' resemblance. He should have issued an order to find out facts about her right away.

Anemone was beside Tsuna at that time, and he has been noticing the worried expression his eyes were making. Paternal instincts, that's what it was. He has always seen it at Himeno's father every time they have a dangerous mission and ends up getting hospitalized for sprains and wounds. "Decimo-sama," Tsuna looked at him, "Please don't be worried about White Lotus too much. I know she is strong and she can endure anything that comes her way. She's not a fragile glass. Believe in her strength," he comforted.

Tsuna smiled, "Why are you telling me this? Is Himeno important to you in a way, Anemone?" he wondered.

Anemone smiled, "Let's just say she is somewhat my best friend in the organization. In fact, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here with the other agents…"

They arrived at the end of the tunnel fifteen minutes later.

The room they went into was full of contraptions and machines of different kinds in automatic mode. There at the middle was a white cylindrical container and below its stand was where the white devil resides, reading through a file.

…

Just at that moment, all connections with Tsuna and the agents went back, starting with Irie. "I got them back!" he announced.

"So did I!" Athena informed the others. One by one, the connections to the missing people for the last ten minutes were finally back.

It was then when Azalea noticed something. "They seem to be talking to someone else,"

Without hesitation, all groups who were left behind replied in unison "Patch it to us. It might be _him_," they insisted.

The technicians did all they could to let them hear the conversation, but Irie did something else, "I'll bug the cameras in the room to see things clearly," he informed.

It took thirty seconds before the screen focused on only the room where they are now.

…

"Byakuran…" Tsuna seethed.

As if not feeling the killing intents of the people who entered the chamber, the man smiled, "Welcome to the Heart of the Millefiore Base! I'm surprised you didn't land here face first," he mused.

"Where's White Lotus?" Anemone demanded his rage evident in his masked eyes.

The man smiled widely as he stood and tapped the white frosted container, "In here of course. I had to restrain her or she will resort in destroying the whole base with her unbelievable flames because of her rage to me," he commented as he waved up the file labeled 'Himeno Suiri-Sawada/White Lotus Observations'.

"What did you do to her?" Blue Moon demanded as she clutched at her husband to restrain her temper and to prevent herself from attacking, knowing that it would only be suicidal to do so.

"Me? Oh nothing really. After I abducted her, I placed her in a little sleep and observed her here," he explained. "You should have seen her face when she found out that contraptions were attached to her and we took her two rings—sun and sky unsurprisingly—and her metal gloves. She gave out quite a shock to the thermal meter of the dying will flames. Of course, I placed her to sleep again so that she wouldn't destroy the contraptions by malfunctioning…" he mused. It was a wonder that he could still maintain his smile after telling them on how he dissected the hidden vulnerability, that when ticked off, will produce disaster.

"You bastard…" Red Rose seethed.

Moon Raven stopped the girl before she could attack the man unnecessarily. "What would you gain with White Lotus in your disposal?" she questioned.

Byakuran tilted his head. Placing the file on the table he was at, he pressed a button opening the container. Out came Himeno, in a rather exhausted state. It was like all the physical energy in her was gone and was sucked out of her. She looked like a total mess that could be compared to someone who has a high fever. "Hm…well, there's destroying the lives of the Vongola Boss and Guardians, how about that?"

Tsuna was in disarray right now. He really couldn't decide whether he should be worried about Himeno or finding out a way to remove Byakuran's head clean off his shoulders. In that moment, Himeno opened her eyes weakly. They could tell that she was only half awake. "Let go of her!" Tsuna and Phoenix Dawn shouted in unison.

Byakuran smiled, "My, my, two fathers? You must be Mori Suiri, am I correct?" he guessed. Then a thought came to his mind, "Well, before I wake this little one up," he said nudging at the girl, "I've been curious as to who you masked people are. Why don't you guys take off your masks?"

"No way, the mask is the concealment of every agent," Red Rose countered.

The man's eyes turned sharp, "Then you wouldn't want something bad happening to her, now, wouldn't you?" he then took out a short blade and aimed it at Himeno's neck.

Azalea was seething seeing that her foster cousin was in such a state. "Damn it…" she cursed.

The teens clutched their hands. In desperation, Spider Lily, Amaryllis and Red Rose took off their masks first. It shocked the whole people in the room and in the Vongola Base Control Room. What appeared before them was none other than Himeno's school companions, Ai, Shinkiro and the Student Council President Risa respectively.

Btakuran's eyes widened with interest, "My, my, I guess the saying 'birds of the same feather flock together' was true after all. But I could understand the logic behind why you are in the same school though,"

Azalea slammed her fists on one of the room's tables. "To think he would persuade them to take it off…"

"What is the significance of the masks anyway?" Athena asked who was also clearly shocked that the closest people of them in the school would actually be a group of agents from Vendetta, as if they were living normal lives—the lives that they themselves wanted.

Azalea calmed herself before answering, "For us, the mask is a sign that no matter what we do in this organization, we are still apart from it. So to say, we are different in actions as a person and as an agent. It is the only sign that tells us that we can still live normal lives in the society of normality. Once an agent takes off their masks purposely, unlike the scene before you, it is a sign of resignation or retirement. Our grandfather did that when Himeno arrived to us three years later to live as a normal man for the rest of his life…" she explained.

Byakuran eyed the five people left. Himeno's foster parents took of theirs, since Byakuran already know their identities. But the three were struggling. They don't know whether they will take it off or not.

Anemone was having the hardest time among them. His identity was something he didn't want from the day he knew how his life is. But Himeno was the one who gave him a happy childhood and friends. She was the one who taught him that there are better things than locking himself up and listens to what was being shoved into his ears. He has no family to turn to ever since, and Himeno treated her like her own twin brother. The same goes for her foster parents. If they loved Himeno as their real child, then they had done the same for him. He had learned how to love a family, and how to be loved by them.

And he had great gratitude to her family—to Himeno. He would do anything for her...even if it means blowing who he is.

Slowly touching his mask, everyone anticipated who the best friend of the famed White Lotus was. He pressed a button on the sides of the mask and unclipped the hood that was hiding his hair and let down his mask.

There they saw in wonder as it revealed a mass of white fluffy hair and violet eyes that looked like a certain white devil in human form. But this version was more innocent than him. The boy showed determined eyes, eying the girl he had considered family more than his own.

Byakuran's eyes widened as he saw the boy in front of him that was the closest person to the Vongola Eleventh. He suddenly felt hoodwinked and played at. He looked at the boy with anger as he lowered the dagger a bit from the brunette girl's neck "To think that my own son would betray me…" he seethed. "I knew there was something up with you when you chose not to come with me on this particular occasion…but at this very reason? To go against your own father?" he questioned. The boy kept silent, and so did the others, "Answer me Julian Gesso!" he demanded.

At the control room, everyone was dead silent; all were looking pale at the shock to find out that Byakuran's own son sided with them rather than his father, a blood relative no less. They all looked at Azalea who seemed calm.

Kantaro snorted as he listened along with the future guardians, "I knew there was something weird about this guy," he muttered.

Rolo chuckled, "To think that we were evil to him for the past weeks…"

"Only to find out that Himeno's trust in people is always given to the right ones," Narumi continued.

"This is surprising," Gilbert commented on the other line.

"Cool! So Julian is really on our side then," Seishiro stated with a contended smile.

Back at the Heart Chamber, Byakuran was still waiting for Julian's answer. It took a minute before he looked at his father eye to eye. "I betrayed you because I treat Himeno as a sister," he answered. "You were never a father to begin with, so I had no 'debt' to you, maybe except my living expenses and such, but that was all. You were doing it because you have to for what my mother had left behind when she died," he informed. Julian never told anyone that his mother was just a normal citizen that Byakuran had spent time with, only to find out that she was a rich heiress. When she died, all her properties were sent to Julian according to her request and until Julian turns eighteen, these properties were carried out by his maternal grandfather. So ever since then, Julian was taken care of financially by his grandfather and Byakuran provides his education. "Since when had you told me to follow your orders all the time? You are my father, not a boss," he answered cockily.

Byakuran regained his composure as to not lose it this early. "Betreyal aside," he dismissed, "What I would like to know is to who implanted thoughts in your head to further go against me besides this little brat's-" he nudged the unconscious girl, "—thoughts and family?" he was looking directly at Moon Raven's direction.

Lightning Wolf, who still has his mask on along with his mistress, smirked, "I thought you would have guessed by now, Byakuran," he stated. "To become a leader of a powerful assassination organization, one must erase his identity on the outside world and create a solitary new one," the man then started to unclip his wolf mask.

They all stood in their places as they saw the man's familiar face, although it is aged. The former Gigilio Nero right hand man, Gamma, stood beside his mistress in full pride.

Tsuna recovered from his shock first. As he looked at Gamma, he also looked at the head of Vendetta. He then realized the sudden familiarity when she had touched him a few minutes ago after they fell into a trap door. "So that means…" he trailed off.

"So I see…" Byakuran muttered, "So you have been hiding under the cloaks of Vindice…"

Moon Raven closed her eyes as she took off her mask. "Gamma is right. No one had recognized me after all these years," she stated as she revealed the mark on her cheek of the Gigilio Nero Famiglia and showed her matured face. Her hair was the same length as they were when she was younger.

"Yuni…" Byakuran and Tsuna muttered.

**CHAPTER CUT! So? What do you guys think? This is almost done! Just a few more chapters and I will be getting back in rewriting Long Time Affections (Prince of Tennis) under a new title! I would like to inform you that I am already working on its fifth chapter, but they are still unpublished. I placed the first chapter of it already for a teaser. Feel free to read it if you're a PoT fan too!**

**See ya next chapter! (Which won't be in a while)**HimHHHd


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"It's been a while since we last saw each other like this in the middle of a mafia war," Yuni commented, her face as calm as ever. She was staring straight into Byakuran's eyes, piercing, to be exact. She has always had this kind of power to everyone she meets. With just a look in the eye, she could see the souls of the people she looks at.

"The same goes for some of us," Byakuran returned. "Now I see why your name has not been uttered in the underworld for the past fifteen years or so. You were under a new persona," he commented. "I wouldn't be surprised now that your entire family is now fighting at the main door of the base with the rest of the Vongola and the agents that you have recruited over the years…"

Yuni smiled, "I have complete faith in my agents. Even in the ones you have recruited…that has now backfired…" she said, pressing the button on her wristwatch. "I have the authority to make my agents backfire their clients disregarding the rules…" she smirked.

…

At the main entrance of the base, all of the rival agents they were supposed to fight had their wristwatches glow red. It was a sign to change allegiance; the absolute command of the Vendetta Leader.

"Change allegiance!" one of them said.

As it was said, the former agents on the side of the Millefiore began to attack all of the Millefiore soldiers.

…

Byakuran's smile returned to his face and gave out an amused laugh. "You've become quite stingy, Yuni…" his face darkened, "But I don't care if they change allegiance. I have already gotten what I wanted…" he said as he nudged Himeno awake.

The brunette stirred awake, completely conscious this time. She found herself drained and weak because of the contraption she was in a while ago. Smiling, Byakuran let her see everyone in the room. "Everyone!" she shouted. She was about to go to their side if it wasn't for Byakuran who pulled her back.

"Ah, ah, ah, Himeno-chan, you must know what they are hiding first before you go to them…"

The girl's brow rose, "What…what do you mean…?"

At that moment, Tsuna, Yuni and Julian paled. "Himeno, don't listen!" Julian shouted.

"Ugh…Juls…" she managed to let out.

"Do you know who you really are?" Byakuran asked, earning a shocked reply from the girl. "You are none other than Himeno Sawada, the supposed eldest daughter of Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo…"

"No way…" Himeno was beyond shocked at the revelation. But she couldn't believe it right then and there. But when she looked at her foster parents, Tsuna and Julian, and also the others looking worried and guilty for they had known the truth, she confirmed that the albino man was telling the truth.

Byakuran's smile turned sinister, "But then…why were you sent away? Do you know the answer to that?" he rubbed in and chuckled. "Well…I do,"

"Byakuran stop!" Tsuna shouted from the top of his lungs, but the man didn't pay him any heed.

"Tsuna-kun was disappointed that he got a daughter instead of a son to replace him…" it sent an emotional surge in Himeno as she heard every word. Sure she wouldn't care if they sent her away, but she didn't prepare herself to know the 'Why' part of everything. "He planned in having you killed in a mock accident, but if it weren't for your mother who begged him to spare you, he resorted to send you away with no identification whatsoever…"

Tsuna was in a rage control limit right now as the man was feeding her lies about the reason why he sent his daughter away. "That's a lie! Himeno don't listen to him!"

"Himeno!" Nori shouted her name shivering. She feared that the dark side of her power would come to rekindle because of the man's words.

Byakuran just smiled as if he didn't hear anything. "And you know the best part about it? He ordered that once you return to the mafia world, to save face from the public for sending you away and to keep up his 'pure' side, he issued an order to his guardians to kill you if you ever return. And that was decided when your little brother, Ieyoshi, was born…"

Himeno was an emotional wreck right now. She was having a hard time absorbing everything she was hearing. She kept telling herself that the man was lying, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"But then he got his karma when the boy died of heart failure due to a weak heart at seven. That was when he changed tactics and went searching for you so that you could replace him…which was a last minute decision,"

"That's enough Byakuran!" Yuni shouted as she took out Bullet in his box. "Assault!" she commanded, but as she did, everyone felt a familiar aura coming from Himeno herself. Bullet sensed this and stopped midway.

"Himeno!" Risa, Shinkiro and Ai shouted at the same time. Julian was gritting his teeth.

Himeno was feeling absolute rage inside her, and it was uncontrollable. The anger was surging in her entire being. She kept telling herself that he was just playing with him…but she couldn't help but succumb to his words that easily, like she was being sent to a warp that promised nothing…it was what she was thinking before her mind became completely blank.

Everyone stared in pure fear as Byakuran had let Himeno go as she was glowing orange with tinges of black flames.

"Oh no, Himeno's going in berserk mode!" Ai shouted. "Vongola Decimo, get away from her before you get incinerated!" she warned.

Before Tsuna could ask, balls of flames came rampaging around the room, destroying anything vulnerable in its path. There at the middle of a cylindrical shaped flame, was Himeno, her eyes blank, but her face was full of sadness and anger. Tsuna could easily register that it as Byakuran's doing that made her like that.

But he was about to see that what the man had done would cause big disaster.

…

At the outside, the ground started to shake. Everyone felt as if a massive earthquake was taking place at the wrong time.

"What the? No one said that this area is prone to earthquakes," Rinsel complained.

"No, this is not an earthquake," Anju replied.

"I can feel strong energy coming from underground…" Martin stated. "This is not good…"

In just a split second, the earth just below the base shook even more, and out burst the orange flames with tints of blacks in a rampage. The flames didn't choose any people in particular to attack, but if you don't possess a strong flame defense, you could consider yourself incinerated, just like the middle of the Millefiore base.

As they watched the whole occurrence, they couldn't help but make put a shape of a person floating inside of it, as if encasing her in a warp. It was then when Tsuna and the missing agents went out of the base via the hole with the use of Bullet to transport them without getting hit by the rampant flames.

"Tsuna!" Reborn raised a brow to see every one of the agents was rid of their masks, "Yuni?" he wondered.

Yuni looked at the hitman, "There is no time to explain Uncle Reborn. Right now, we have to stop Himeno's outbreak," she insisted, letting the subject drop.

Nodding, Reborn observed the flames coming out from the young girl going berserk. Orange flames with tints of black…Reborn's eyes widened as he recognized the flames. "The Flames of Depression," he muttered.

Tsuna's head snapped to look at Reborn, "What?"

"The Flames of Depression, it is when you emit dangerous flames due to negative emotions, making your flames release black ones. It is the pinnacle of negative flames. Only a person possessing a powerful amount of flames would be able to emit them, and it could be dangerous once the person is sensitive of his emotions and is unable to control it,"

Yuni looked solemn as she looked at the ground. "This is the same thing that happened when she turned eight. That's why we had Deathgazer teach her to control her emotions to seal those dangerous flames," she confessed.

It was then when the guardians, who got out immediately, noticed that Tsuna was already out of the base. "Tenth! What's all this?" Gokudera asked as they approached Tsuna.

Narumi looked at the figure inside the massive flames, "Is that Himeno-chan I see?" she asked.

Mukuro took out his lenses and searched the large mass of flames, "Yes it is…but she seems to be in a trance. She is unconscious of what she is doing. In other words, she's lost her control over the flames…" he informed.

"We need to find a way to soothe her…and Rain flames won't work. The Sky flames will just neutralize them," Yamamoto explained.

Tsuna looked at Himeno's foster parents who were just as worried as him. He knew that they were afraid that something bad would happen to Himeno, what with giving her the love she needed from a parent when Tsuna and Kyoko were grieving for their loss. "Wait…Nori-san, Mori-san," Tsuna called the couple. "Just how did you subdue Himeno back then?" he wondered.

The couple looked at each other, and then at Tsuna. "When she was in a flame rampage, all we did was embrace her to calm her down, since it has worked every time she had nightmares…" Nori answered, "But at this state, it would take more than an embrace to soothe her. And no flame could penetrate through her sky barrier but the sky flame itself…"

That's where it hit Tsuna. "That's it!" he shouted, then huddled the others to listen to his plan.

Byakuran looked at the show in front of him in wonder. The girl had so much power that it awed him. Not even himself could create and release such enormous amount of flames. No matter how much he had wanted to fight the main people of the Vongola, he figured he would only come down once the young brunette calms down, and he would deal with her leftovers. He smirked at that thought.

…

_Himeno was stirring inside herself. The last thing she remembered was that Byakuran told her the reason why she was sent away from the world she was born to. All because she was a girl unfit to inherit the Vongola title. She felt really hurt and disbelief since the man that she had discovered to be her biological father could look so innocent, but at the same time, think sinisterly and heartless. It was thanks to her mother that she was spared an 'accidental' death. How could her family do that to her? No one protested when she was sent away, and no one bothered to check what was happening to her. But then…why would they care if they never wanted her in the first place? Why would she bother to think that they are watching over her? There was nothing to watch about her besides her possible entrance in the mafia world…_

_It was then when she heard a soft voice of a boy. Himeno tried and pried her eyes to open, but as she did, she was met by a ray of sunlight, but was blocked by something. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to see a mass of spiky orange-red hair and caramel eyes staring at her. Judging by the features, the boy looked about seven to eight years old and resembles someone she saw before. She swore she has seen that face before. _

"_Hi…nee…Himeno-nee, are you alright?" the boy asked._

_It was then when she remembered the boy. The child in the family photo she has seen at the Vongola base on the first day they were sent to the living quarters. "Ieyoshi…?" she muttered softly. She was feeling a little numb at the moment, maybe from the amount of sleeping gas that was made for her to inhale twice or thrice was the cause of it. The sleeping gas may also be the reason that she was seeing her brother in front of her who was supposed to be dead. She closed her eyes completely again and grunted, "Ugh…why of all people am I hallucinating the face my unknown brother…?"_

_When she opened her eyes again, she saw the boy frowning a little, albeit cutely. "I'm not an illusion you know," the boy commented. _

_Opening her eyes quickly and getting her sanity back, she sat up hastily and looked around, only to see the familiar garden where she has frequently seen Giotto. It was then when she realized what was happening. "Why am I always brought here in every predicament I have these days?" she wondered._

"_For the sake of your sanity of course," the familiar voice of Giotto explained. Himeno turned to look at him, who was looking worried, "Your vessel is currently on a Flame of Depression rampage, so I did the safest thing to transport your mind here to be safe," he explained._

_Himeno looked down, "I see…" she replied. "But it was because I found out the truth why my biological parents sent me away…"_

_Ieyoshi raised a brow, "And that is?" the little boy questioned._

"_I…I was sent away because I was born as a girl, and our so-called father wanted a boy, so he planned to kill me in a mock accident if it weren't for our mother who protested…"_

_Ieyoshi's eyes widened, "Eh? That's not true at all Himeno-nee!" he retorted._

_Himeno looked at her brother, "What makes you say that?"_

"_Because ever since I was very young—younger than seven that is, they always talk about you when I ask if I really have a big sister! They have an album all about your first three days of being born, being carried by Daddy's guardians and the others!" Himeno's eyes widened, "They always said that they will find you to the ends of the earth once the second war with the Millefiore is finished, just to be with you,"_

_Himeno stayed silent. Giotto knew the reason, "You fell into Byakuran's mental trap and manipulation since you had a weak mental defense at that time. I guess he knew that from the start, which is why he made you inhale such large amounts of sleeping gas," _

_Himeno did not say a word. She was tricked by the bastard that calls himself Byakuran, the father of Julian. No wonder he decided to go against him. He was worse than a devil. And he much sense than to follow him. "How the hell could I believe such a lie?" she muttered._

_Ieyoshi looked at his sister with concern. Ever since he was hospitalized for the last time, he kept thinking of wanting to see his sister at least once. But now that he got the chance, he was feeling a little sad. He was expecting to see her in her state of happiness, but he first saw her in close-up with a sad and confused facial expression. Oh what bliss…not._

_Giotto could see the concern in Ieyoshi's eyes. He was really worried also, that was why he did all he could to transfer her mind to this place. A soul was different from a mind. A soul, when separated from the vessel, the body dies. But if the mind is separated from the vessel, it will only take off the consciousness and the sanity left inside the person until a certain amount of energy could bring the mind back. And that would take a great deal of emotion to penetrate the blunt side of Himeno's emotions. _

_But what could he do…?_

_And then it struck him. It was time to travel…_

"_Himeno, Ieyoshi," he called. The two looked at Giotto, "Why don't we go on a little time trip?" he offered._

_The two looked at each other, then at Giotto. They were going to travel in time? How cool was that? But both knew that it has some painful setbacks. But what the heck, at least they will see what was the past of the former generations of the Vongola, or just the tenth generation. With that, they would never know until they find out for themselves. And Giotto's offer might just be the chance for them to get a glimpse of their family's history. _

"_Sure," they replied._

_Giotto smiled. He then reached out for the hand of the two, who took it willingly as they stood up from the soft grass that Himeno had lied on earlier. He suddenly emitted a white orangey light that also spread at the siblings. "We're taking a little trip of a few years ago…" he inducted, and the three were gone from the garden._

**So…how was it? I thought that Himeno needed a few understanding on what has happened to Tsuna over the years, and I will include my favorite scenes from the original anime. I was thinking on not mentioning the outside world for a while and pay attention at the trio for a while. But…tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW~!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Here's another chapter! Early in this chapter, I already apologize if some parts of the anime are told by me wrongly. My CD is missing and I can't find it anywhere to base it on. They are only to be dictations, and little dialogue. I have only the vaguest things about it since my internet has been cut off. **

**This chapter is all italicized. You know why.**

**Chapter 22**

_As the siblings took Giotto's hand, they felt themselves getting lighter by the second. Neither had the urge to let go of the blond man's hand for a second. They watched as they are transported to a different place, a place of white as if they are inside a void. _

"_Where are we going Giotto-san?" Himeno asked._

_Giotto smiled a bit as the place began landscaping a certain place, a Japanese house in a town very familiar to Himeno. They were the ones glowing white, as if they are in a 3D room where you can see them as if they were real, while at the same time, you could not be part of it._

"_We're in the past of Vongola Decimo," he answered._

"_Eh? This is Grandma's and Grandpa's house!" Ieyoshi exclaimed. "Daddy was born in Namimori, and he grew up here too! He only moved in Italy when he went to college," he explained._

_Himeno looked around the exterior of the house. He never knew that his father was a citizen in Namimori…but something tells her that she has heard it before. Shaking that thought off of her mind, the three walked to the patio of the household, but before they did, they saw a small baby in a suit and fedora hat with a chameleon on it. It was before sunrise, and he was the only one in the streets._

_Himeno raised a brow, "That's weird…how could a baby walk like that? Let alone…" she then saw him put something in the mailbox of the Sawada household and left. "Wait a second…that baby looks like…" _

"_It's Reborn-san!" Ieyoshi continued. "Daddy once told me that Reborn-san used to look like a baby when they first met…I guess he meant it literally…"_

_Giotto chuckled. "Indeed, it is. But you would be surprised what will happen next," he informed._

_Just then, a woman came out of the house. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes, pretty familiar when it comes to looks. Ieyoshi has informed that it was indeed their grandmother Nana, who still lives in the same house at present. As Nana walked to the mailbox and opened it, the thing that Reborn had placed in the mailbox was a rather convincing flyer for a For-hire tutor. The tutor would be a stay-in tutor, meaning his accommodations would be covered by the client and that they feed him thrice a day. Himeno twitched at the flyer when she read it. _

_She was even surprised that Nana was easy to convince despite the fact that it could be a scam, what with the accommodations would be covered by the client as payment…what has gotten into her?_

_The scene then changed and there it was their father's former room. They saw a young boy under the covers of the unruly bed, which compliments the unruly room typical for a fourteen year-old boy. Giotto explained that he has fast forwarded a few hours later that day._

_Nana came into the room and tried to wake the boy up, calling him 'Tsu-kun'. But Himeno was paying attention at the paper that Nana grabbed from her son's trash and saw a failing red mark on the math test. "Fifteen out of…is he even studying?" Himeno complained complete with disbelief. To think that she would be the daughter of the no-good teenager who calls himself a mafia boss. _

"_Reborn-san always said that he is hopeless in academics…" Ieyoshi informed._

_After Nana saw the flyer, she began to act like a teacher, 'Tsunayoshi Sawada, who got a score of fifteen in a math test?' the trick sure worked, for Tsuna jolted up to answer back and was swept back to reality. He tried to take the paper from his mother and he fell down the bed. Nana then showed him the flyer that she had gotten from the mail._

_Tsuna was rather convinced that it could be a scam, but it was too late. Nana had already called the so-called tutor. The young boy then glanced at the clock hanging in his room only to see that he was running late._

_The two siblings followed their father out of the room, only to hear loud thuds. And there they knew that he fell down the stairs as he was panicking. The two were quite in disbelief to see their father act that way when he was younger, and ends up as the mafia boss of a powerful family. _

"_To think Daddy would fall without dignity like that," Ieyoshi sighed, "He was my hero back when I was alive, but now…I am a little glad I didn't inherit his bad study habits…" _

"_Good for us," Himeno replied._

_Giotto chuckled, "True, Tsunayoshi is not what you call a perfect child or boy,"_

_It was then when they noticed Reborn standing at the bottom of the stairs near the door. Tsuna looked at him and started insulting him. He got his due when Reborn twisted his arm, telling him he's not a baby. He then spilled some embarrassing facts about Tsuna. His grades, pathetic crush on a girl (Who was their mother) who wasn't even close to him, and his moniker, Dame-Tsuna. _

_Himeno couldn't believe that her father was a total loser. _

_A few minutes after Tsuna rushed out of the house, they saw Reborn point a gun at him by morphing Leon into a gun and shot him. It was then when he turned in Dying Will Mode. Something that was completely embarrassing, having only his boxers as he ran through the streets. Himeno had her eyes closed by Giotto when that happened. Ieyoshi just stared at the retreating figure of a half-naked Tsuna. _

"_Young ladies should keep their modesty intact and refrain from seeing boys, event their own father, from seeing them half-naked," Giotto stated as he took his hands off of Himeno's eyes when Tsuna was out of sight. _

"_Are we just here to see Daddy embarrass himself, Giotto-san?" Ieyoshi asked._

"_Well, half of it is embarrassing. Let me get it straight to some important dates," he said as he snapped his fingers. The scene changed from the quiet street of Namimori to the Ring Battles against Varia. Himeno recognized the place to be Namimori Middle School. The whole place is trashed with craters, fallen debris of walls, and the works. The whole school has turned into a battlefield. Then there was Tsuna with the creepy man with scars all over his face. The two recognized him as Xanxus, the father of Yohannes that had challenged Tsuna for the title of Vongola Decimo. _

_They spotted Tsuna in between some craters in a stance and his flames were flickering as if concentrating on something. Himeno recognized the flickering flames. "Zero Point Breakthrough…? Mistress Moon Raven taught me that move," she stated._

"_She taught it to you because you are Vongola Decimo's daughter," Giotto stated. "I was the one who created that technique," he spilled._

_Himeno looked at Giotto weirdly, "What do you mean?" she wondered._

_Ieyoshi answered her question, "You didn't know? Giotto-san is the Vongola Primo, and our great-great-great-great grandfather," he informed while counting the great part with his fingers. "He does look like Daddy," he explained._

"_Am I the only one who doesn't know this?" she demanded._

"_Well, between the three of us, yes," Giotto answered._

_Himno massaged her temples, "What is it with me and my parentage…?"_

"_It's not everyday you get to meet your predecessor," Giotto commented._

"_I have got to get my senses about me…" she muttered._

_They were interrupted by Xanxus attacking Tsuna suddenly while in the process of the technique. In the nick of time, Tsuna managed to dodge the bullets aimed at him. But as he did, he kept concentrating in completing the process of the Zero Point Breakthrough, which Xanxus was trying hard for him to get distracted. _

_It was a good thing that they weren't really in the scene, because the bullets that Xanxus shot went through Himeno's form which annoyed the girl._

_Giotto chuckled wearily, "Let's get to Reborn and the rest who aren't involved in this battlefield, shall we? We'll be here until this ends," he offered._

_Since the two didn't want to see things go through them, they followed their ancestor. _

_This went on with the ranting of Xanxus stating that it was not the real Zero Point Breakthrough, which could only mean that he has seen the technique before._

_It wasn't until Tsuna had managed to somehow absorb the flames that came out from the scarred man's guns, did they find out from eavesdropping in the conversation of the ones who aren't involved in the Ring Battles about the version that the young brunette had created: Zero Point Breakthrough: Custom whose function is to absorb the flames that are being shot at him._

_Then the scene was just too fast for the siblings. One way or another, Tsuna managed to come close to Xanxus and freeze him with the original Zero Point Breakthrough that Giotto himself, had created. _

_It was then when all of the Varia members had reappeared and had gathered all of the rings, which seemed to resemble the sealed versions of the Vongola Rings, unlike the ones that they have seen on the fingers of Tsuna and the guardians back in reality. They have revealed the hidden power within the rings, which is the power that they use now. She watched as the floating baby thawed Xanxus in his frozen state and placed the ring in his finger. But as a result, the ring rejected him and repelled from his finger._

_After a few moments, the ladies in pink—which she knew to be the Cervello—declared Tsuna and his guardian candidates as the winner of the Ring Battles._

_Himeno stared in awe as she saw how the once Dame-Tsuna had defeated the Varia leader, and the adopted son of the Ninth, Timoteo, to boot._

"_For a no-good idiot, he really defeated Yohannes' dad," she mused. Then she frowned, "But then…I guess this will root to his negativity in the mafia world…" _

_Giotto and Ieyoshi knew that she kept hesitating in being amused and praising her father and forcing her to believe that what Byakuran had said to her has some truth in it, that he was a heartless man in the inside rather than 'purely kind' in the outside. That was what she had deduced that made him powerful and respectful over the years. He figured that it would take a while before he could indirectly convince her that her father was not that way. If he said it in a verbal way, she will just ignore it and get on with what she believes._

"_True he did defeat Xanxus, but his troubles are not over just yet," Giotto explained. With a snap of his finger, the scene changed into a place Himeno had gone before. It was composed of abandoned storage buildings made for factories near the pier. They saw the teenage Tsuna and Gokudera with an older Yamamoto in tow wearing a business suit. _

"_Something is wrong with what I'm seeing," Ieyoshi stated as he rubbed his eyes._

"_How come Yamamoto-san looks older than the other two?" Himeno asked._

"_That's because in this moment of Decimo's life, he and Gokudera were sent accidentally to ten years into the future," Giotto explained. "In this parallel world, Byakuran rules the mafia world, and his family, the Millelfiore, started attacking all of the allies of the Vongola, until it attacked Vongola itself with its new technology and the usage of flames…"_

"_What happened next?" Himeno wondered._

_Giotto looked solemn, "After the attack at the castle, the Ninth, his guardians and your grandparents disappeared without a trace," the two were shocked, "For the sake of the people of the outside world and for the peace in the mafia world, Decimo, the entitled next boss of the family, arranged a meeting with Byakuran…but…"_

_Ieyoshi was getting impatient. He knew that it was something bad. Himeno knew it too. "But what?" Himeno pried._

"_When Vongola Decimo arrived at the meeting place, the Millefiore refused to cooperate and killed him on the spot…" he revealed._

"_You mean…Daddy died in a parallel world…?" Ieyoshi said, almost in tears._

_Giotto sighed, "Well, not really…he was just put in a death slumber by a bullet to make the enemies think that he is dead, when only it was only temporary so that he could transport the Tsuna from ten years ago. Look, it's a complicated story, and I can't tell much about it. All I know is that it has to do something with the Decimo's plan with Shoichi Irie and his cloud guardian Kyouya Hibari,"_

"_Didn't you say that he is powerful?" Himeno questioned. _

_Giotto inwardly smirked. "He was, that's why his parallel self needed his help and strength, and I let that out of his dormant side…"_

_Before Himeno could comprehend, the scene changed into darkness, with the fourteen year-old Tsuna kneeling on the ground, almost out of breath. There were shadows with flaming masks asking him questions on whether he is ready to inherit the sins of the Vongola and to continue on its legacy of bloodshed. _

_It was then when he said the words, 'I will destroy Vongola itself,' did a solitary shadow looking like the figure of Giotto raised his head and Tsuna was on the brink of fainting._

_It was then when he woke up that he was on the arms of the Ninth, looking at him with a smile. After securing that he could gain himself properly, the past Vongola bosses revealed their faces. The later eight made two lines creating a straight path where a man was sitting on a stone silver throne cross-legged, just across from Tsuna. He had the same gloves as Tsuna, only the design of the back of his hand formed the roman numeral of one with the name 'Vongola' around it._

_The two didn't need to ask who the man was. It was none other than Giotto himself who had given him his proper ceremony of passing the test and giving him a weapon upgrade and barely defeating Kyouya in their sparring session after breaking out of Roll's sphere._

"_How come you're here in his memory?" Himeno demanded._

_Giotto laughed, "This is called the trials. You will get on with this when the time comes," he said smiling. "Do you know why he told that to us back then?" he asked._

_Himeno thought for a while. She reviewed all of the things that she has seen in different times of her father's life and how his actions resembled that of what he know of Giotto's history as the Vongola Primo. It was then when he realized it, "He became the Vongola Decimo to protect those important to him…"_

"_And that was what Tsunayoshi has done to you also," he said._

_Himeno didn't get what he said. "What do you mean?" she wondered._

_It was then when she realized that she was becoming transparent. The two others noticed it too. "Looks like your consciousness is coming back to your body," Ieyoshi stated._

"_You will just have to find out for yourself on why he sent you away to further understand his situation," Giotto advised._

"_But…but how?" _

_Giotto smiled before she disappeared, "You'll know," _

_When Himeno was gone, Ieyoshi looked at his ancestor, "Will Himeno-nee become convinced that Daddy didn't send her away for a negative reason?" he wondered with interest._

_Giotto smiled, "If this didn't work, what will?" he replied. "And thank you for lending a helping hand, Ieyoshi," _

"_Don't mention it. She needed it anyway, and I had wanted to see her for a long time with my own eyes," Ieyoshi reasoned._

…

When Himeno disappeared, she felt mysteriously warm somehow. She couldn't comprehend what that was. It felt as if the warmth she felt was that of Nori's when trying to calm her down because of a bad dream, or the hug that you get from a family member, signifying their love for you, or the warmth of a stuffed toy at night.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

She heard a voice say. It was then when she realized that she was being embraced by someone. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to see a man hugging her with her head against his chest. They were inside the cylindrical barrier of her flames of depression. The man was wearing a mantle that she has frequently seen Giotto wearing all the time, but this mantle feels rather different.

"I'm sorry…please…calm yourself down…" The voice of the man said.

It was then she knew that she was being embraced by her biological father who somehow got in the barrier. It was none other than Tsuna.

**And that is it! So, how is this? I know the narration in terms of her time sight seeing is not rather good, but that was all I could rummage in my head of the things that had happened. Of course I singled out the part when Byakuran was defeated, since that is out of this fic. He'd be dead by now if I put it in this fic, so I placed a halt when all of the bosses appeared in front of Tsuna.**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Himeno was dumbfounded on what was happening right now. No one has ever been able to penetrate through her cylinder barrier of Sky flames. No one, not even her parents could. It was something that she has created herself if she is close to getting knocked out by an opponent and is also a way as to not get interrupted if she starts her healing to get more energy. Anyone who has half a mind would not dare try to enter unless they want to get incinerated.

But Tsuna was more persistent than others. He managed to penetrate her barrier while her consciousness was elsewhere exploring his memories of the past, on how he came to be the feared boss of an elite mafia family. But she still has some questions she wants answers to. So before she could forgive him or not, there are things to deal with first, starting with stopping her flame rampage.

Closing her eyes, she began to lure her flames back to her control. She remembered Deathgazer's teachings well. In all of her trainers, Deathgazer was the one who taught her the most important thing that she needed to learn, and that is self-control. All she had to do was to control her emotion before the flames. The flames get energy from her outraged emotions, so all she had to do was to calm herself down.

Tsuna noticed the flames slowly receding around them which was a good sign. Outside, Byakuran frowned to see the work he has done disappearing. To think that a simple move by the renown Vongola Decimo could subdue her in a little under half an hour. Everyone watched with relief as the cylindrical barrier disappear as it revealed Tsuna using his mantle and wrapping it around the two of them. Yuni smiled weakly as she saw Tsuna's idea succeed. He had tried the rain flames to try and calm it down as he used the mantle around himself to get through the barrier.

As they reached the ground, Himeno opened her eyes and pulled herself from Tsuna and pushed him away with her head down, not showing her eyes. "H-Himeno…?" Tsuna called.

"Don't think I've forgiven you. I want answers after this," she said sternly, not even looking at the man. Tsuna looked rather hurt at the girl's words, but he knew that she is still hung up on the whole 'true reason' problem.

Julian came to her and handed her the belt that she entrusted him. "You will need this," he said, not meeting her eyes.

Himeno could see why he did so. "Juls, this is not your fault," she stated.

"But I didn't do anything—" Julian was cut off by a whisper from Himeno.

"Keep my so-called father alive until I disintegrate your Dad to bits, will you?" she asked. Julian stuttered, but complied. He knew better than to not grant her request. It just goes to show that she let the fact that she was kidnapped by her best friend's father down into just being kidnapped by a white haired psychopath.

"So, the little Vongola Eleventh has gotten control of her emotions at last," Byakuran said coming down using his Sky flame powered boots with a sinister grin. "But it's a drab for you, eh, Tsunayoshi-kun? To think your own daughter would stay away from you like that, all because you abandoned her in some mere hospital." He let out.

"That was because—"

"Because of what, Decimo-san?" Himeno stated. Everyone looked at her as she took out one of her box weapons, which was a katana coming out of her seventh box. Julian stepped away, feeling a negative aura around her. "Because you left me to be cared by other people and didn't even bother to know what happened to me?" the sky flames on the katana grew fiercer, and anyone who half the brain would stay away from her and her destructive flames, seeing tints of black in it.

"Himeno…" Tsuna trailed off, Byakuran was still rather amused. Tsuna only managed to send her back to reality, but he hasn't subdued her rage.

"Did you know what has been happening in my life?" she shouted, as she was approaching Tsuna. "For the first eight years, I thought I had a real family! I never cared why they didn't resemble me in some way! Then I find out when I chose my desired profession that I was nothing more but an adopted child abandoned inside a hospital like garbage, leaving only a stupid ring!" the said ring glowed bright orange which was hidden under her white tank top. "I tried so hard to erase that fact from my life, but it always bites me in my dreams!" the flames on her katana started to get stronger, and she started to attack Tsuna with her sword when she suddenly changed target and hit Byakuran with a slash. Her eyes screamed bloody murder, "And I know mostly that it had something to do with you!"

It was then when Tsuna knew that she had barely forgiven him, but she also had a feeling that Byakuran had a hand in it. Byakuran on the other hand, laughed, "Oh, the little princess' head is somehow getting cleared? Interesting recovery~" he said as he took out a box weapon. Using his ring, he let out his Sky Dragon.

"Don't call me that crap!" she said as she lunged at the dragon that came to attack her with full annoyance. She hated being regarded as a princess even though it shows when her name is divided to make new words. A princess is weak, where people tell her where to go, how to dress, how to act, and is forbidden to do almost anything that relates to the outside world. Sure a princess has elegance and every material she asks, she gets. But that was about it. A princess has no freedom like hers. A princess doesn't fully make her own choice, but she can. "I am never ever going to be one!" she shouted as she sliced the dragon into a perfect symmetry, her eyes full of rage fixated at the white haired man.

Stowing away her katana, she opened her second box revealing her Sky Gauntlets blazing with Sky flames due to its concentration on her fists. Giving Byakuran an uppercut, she released her strength into the gauntlets to ensure great damage. "I will never forgive you for destroying my life!" as she said that, she lashed to him as he was ascending to the air, hitting him in various places at a time.

Byakuran dropped to the ground, unmoving for a while. Himeno panted as she tried to regain her energy. She looked at the unmoving body, but she sensed that something was terribly wrong. Based on how she punched the man hard, it surprised her that the man was not suffering from any bleeding at all. _'What the heck is this guy made of? Steel?' _she thought.

Himeno was shocked to see that Byakuran managed to stand up; what with the beating she had done to him. He was laughing maniacally as if he has lost his mind. "Well I'm impressed!" he mused. "To think you are that strong for your age…just like your father alright! But I'm afraid I will have to make you an assassin on manual control…" he said as he stood up properly this time, wearing a smirk on his face. He took out some sort of open box weapon with a smirk on his face. "My little spider would have done the job right about…"

Himeno somehow felt a crawling sensation behind her neck, and then felt that the thing that had crawled on her bit her hard. She touched the bitten part and screamed in pain.

Before the others could come to her aid, Byakuran spoke, "Don't even come close…"

Tsuna gritted his teeth in suppressed anger, "Byakuran…"

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" Gokudera demanded.

Byakuran only smiled sinsterly, "Now, attack your so-called family," he ordered.

Julian looked at his father. Then it struck him, "No good! Dad has her under control!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him, "That spider's bite controls the victim!"

As fast as it was said, Himeno's eyes turned orange pale and lighting her flames brighter than before. She was suppressing a word out, that came out as, "Run,"

In no time at all, the agent that was once known as Himeno turned into a lean mean killing machine, slashing and killing anyone who would dare go in her way from her target, namely, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Gokudera was one of the first who covered for Tsuna. Using his flame arrow, he fired it directly at Himeno, only for the girl to dodge every one of them despite the rapid continuations of the attack. Himeno's face was pale. "You have to do better than that, Gokudera-san. Or are you just hesitant in putting a scratch on me?" she guessed. It struck Gokudera hard. It was true. Their main motive right now was to restrain Himeno while at the same time, not harming her to some extent.

Himeno smirked, "Guess I was right…" she said before she disappeared in front of Gokudera in a flash, surprising the man. The next thing he knew, the girl was above him and shot a powerful Sky Ray on him using her rifle. Gokudera turned his shields above him, but her attack was too fast and only hit the sides of the shields before they united to protect him, earning him a sick bed in the hospital.

Yamamoto was the second one to go to her, only to be toppled over by her when she replaced her gauntlets for her katana and clashed with his. She did one swift move of sliding her weapon where it is really vulnerable and went behind him quickly and hitting him at his neck, making him unconscious.

Himeno was about to attack the other guardians, but it had seemed that Byakuran sent his wreaths again to the other members of the Vongola, making Tsuna a vulnerable target with no one to protect him, besides Julian.

"Step aside Julian. Let me kill him," she said with a cold voice that even Julian hasn't received from her. It was some sort of a cold voice mashed with a killing intent.

"Himeno snap out of it! You've been falling under his control twice in a row now!"

Tsuna looked at his broken daughter. He never knew that he would cause her so much pain just by sending her away for her safety. He only wanted what was best for her, and he has to pay the unnecessary price for letting Byakuran get a hold of her first. He grabbed Julian's shoulder, which made the boy's head turn, "Decimo-sama…" he started, but Tsuna just shook his head and went forward, right in front of Himeno.

Himeno blankly smirked, "I see, personal surrender. You must really have a soft heart for a mafia boss," she ridiculed.

Tsuna looked at her in the eyes. "It's me you want to kill." He stated. "If it makes you feel better, then kill me,"

The others who were conscious looked at Tsuna as if he grew two heads.

"Dame-Tsuna! Have you gone insane?" Reborn seethed, not wanting to see his student die before his eyes.

Tsuna didn't look at his tutor, but fixated his eyes into Himeno's. He could see from her that it was full of rage and doubt, add to that the annoyance she feels while being controlled. What was more, she was trying to regain her control to her body, as if not wanting to kill him…yet. "I'm the source of her hatred all these years. I believe that killing me with her own hands would satisfy her rage and disappear," he theorized.

Reborn was right. He was loosing his mind. How could he think so simply about this and accept his death by the hands of his own daughter? Somewhere from the back of his mind, there must be something that he forgot to teach his student specifically. Oh yes, STAY ALIVE NO MATTER WHAT OR YOUR FAMILY WILL BE DESTROYED EVEN IF IT IS YOUR CHILD WANTING TO KILL YOU.

Himeno's hand was shaking as if trying to gain control of her own self once more, or that she was hesitating, Tsuna couldn't fathom. He smiled at his daughter, "Go on Himeno. Do it. I've been a terrible parent, and now I want to pay the price," he said in such a gentle voice.

Himeno closed his eyes as she clutched the katana on her hands. One swift move and the man in front of her would be dead, and she will be in peace. But will she obtain that peace? She wasn't sure anymore. The rage that has gone at the back of her head was slowly returning, but she didn't want another rampage to go about. Once was enough. What else would she gain should she kill the mafia boss?

Tsuna only looked at her with calm eyes, as if accepting the fact that he would be killed by his own child. "Do it," he said.

It was then when she lost herself completely. The only thing that she could do freely was watch and listen to her surroundings as she slashed her katana towards her biological father.

The next thing she knew, there was blood and a scream, but the scream came from her very mouth, "NO!"

**Cliffhanger! So how was it? I know it's short and it has not a lot to go on and I hadn't been able to update for almost two months (Is that right?). But I can tell you, this is about done. Give me until next year before April? I have a lot of things on my mind right now, and a lot of unpublished fics. I have been doing my best to update as soon as I get some inspiration.**

**Review! I'm open for scene suggestions this time around!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay! The next chapter is here! **

**One more thing, some of you didn't get the last part, so here's my recap:**

**Himeno was controlled again by Byakuran and ordered her to kill his enemies. Of course, her task was to kill Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to stop her, but to no avail. Julian was with Tsuna under the request of keeping him alive until the war is over and Julian tried to talk Himeno out of the control, but Tsuna stepped aside and told Himeno to just get it over with. Of course, Himeno was trying to get control of her body again, but she had stroke the katana and there was blood and her scream.**

**In other words, she already attacked by the end of the chapter. Just to clear things up.**

**On that happy note, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 24**

Himeno watched as the body fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Julian!" She screamed out.

Suddenly, she regained control of her body completely and watched as her best friend bleed on his back with a long slanted slash crossing his spine from his back shoulder to his lower back. Snapping out, she ran to him, dropping her weapon in the process.

Tsuna stood there too, dumbfounded as he went to the supposed son of his most hated enemy. The boy has saved his life. It became clear to him that the boy was not corrupted as they have first thought of and was just acting under Byakuran's orders. He was clearly on Himeno's side. Being an agent trusted by Yuni and saving him has proved his theory.

Julian was turned over by Himeno, blood coming out of his lips. "That was one good blow," he joked.

Himeno now had tears on her eyes, "You idiot! Why did you take on that blow?"

The white haired boy smiled, "The only way to get you out of my father's control is to experience something that you feared to happen. And one of them was killing me," he reasoned. "Besides, you did order me earlier to keep the Decimo alive until the end of the war. And I intended to keep my promise to you,"

He was right. Himeno got out of the control of Byakuran the second she realized what she has done. To her, Julian was family, and she would do anything to keep her family out of harm. It was one of her fatal flaws. "B-But why in this manner…? I know I told you to keep the Decimo alive until the war is over…but why do you have to-"

"Because," Julian said, "I intend to keep my promises when it comes to you. You are as close as a sister to me. That is enough for me to give my life to the person who has given me a happy childhood, a best friend, a sister, group of friends, and how it is to become a family."

"You…" Himeno muttered, "Big idiot!" she shouted while crying, but Julian just smiled weakly at her.

Tsuna looked at Ryohei, "Onii-san, heal him immediately!" he called.

Ryohei, who had just tended to Yamamoto went to Julian and took a look at his wound. He frowned when he saw it. "This doesn't look good…his wound is quite long and rather deep, and he needs some stitches which can only be treated by experts and some proper medical care, more than the sun flames could heal. But for now, we have to cast it and get him to sleep so that he wouldn't be in too much pain,"

Himeno frowned. It was her fault that Julian was in a pinch for his life right now, all because of that stupid promise, and his stupid father. Speaking of the father…Himeno tore his gaze to Byakuran who was keeping his smile, not minding that his son was in a critical condition.

"You…" Himeno seethed as she returned her gaze to Byakuran, "This is all your fault…"

Byakuran smiled evilly this time. "Why? That son of mine did what he wanted, look where it got him. Almost killed by his own best friend,"

"Because you were a sorry excuse for a father," Himeno growled. "And now…you will die…" she said and too out her gauntlets. When she emitted the Sky Flames, it showed a few tints of black, saying that she is undeniably mad.

Within a second, she started to attack Byakuran with punches.

Tsuna looked at his enraged daughter, then to Julian. The boy had risked his life to save him because of her loyalty to Himeno. Now he will repay him, "Nii-san, get him away from here and send him to the base. He would need proper medical care and call for Georgina to work on him before we send him to the hospital," he stated.

Ryohei nodded as he carried the boy carefully, "I get it," he said as he ran to the base three miles away, but not before giving Julian some sun flames to heal off some of his more critical points that Himeno had hit.

Byakuran's face was unwavering even though Himeno had started to hit him relentlessly. But she had to learn that someone like him could not be defeated that easily. "My, my, some power," he praised once Himeno tore herself from the white haired man. "But you will have to do better than that to defeat me," he said and suddenly disappeared in a flash.

Himeno was taken aback by it and wondered what the hell happened. The man was completely beaten up by her right? But why does it feel like she has been hitting nothing that could endanger the man?

Her thoughts were put to a stop when a hit came from behind her. The hit sent her flying to the other side of the field with a large crater at her wake. She slowly got up, ignoring the pain shooting from her back because of the hit in the spine. "Damn it what was that?" she complained.

Byakuran chuckled at the girl, "Oh let's just say that your hits wouldn't work on me." He informed. "Your father had a hard time in defeating me last time, so I revolutionized myself," he said. It was sudden, but Himeno had seen some faint white scales forming on his arms and body, and Byakuran's canines were getting sharper that of a dragon's.

Her eyes widened in realization, "You merged yourself with your white dragon box weapon just like the funeral wreaths!" she said in surprise.

The white haired man smiled at the girl, "Pretty smart eh? And because of the dragon's almost impenetrable skin, I'm as invincible as Achilles getting dipped in the Styx," he informed. His eyes then turned to slits, "Now, shall we dance?"

Without another word, Byakuran fired some sort of beam to her, but Himeno was quick to dodge it. But she knew she was a wreck. She could feel the pain in the back that she has experienced, but she had no time to heal herself. She has already used up her Sun Cloth that can only be used once every twenty-four hours, and the only healing box weapon she has takes a long time to completely heal her. She was running out of time. At a last resort, she decided to power up her gloves to make her airborne, and started to concentrate at the white haired man alone.

Byakuran smiled at the girl, "Tell me, what makes you fight? What is your resolve?" he asked. "For you to set aside your hatred to your father for abandoning you like that, why do you still insist in fighting alongside him?"

Himeno stopped her tracks for a while, but then returned to her normal reserve, "As an agent of Vendetta, I have the obligation to fight alongside the client that had asked for our service. But now that this little war had turned into a personal conflict after finding out who I really am, then that changes. You're right when you said that I hate my father until now, but still, I don't know the entire truth of why they left me like that. Coming from you, I know that some of them were a lie, but I have no idea which ones exactly. That's why I had intended to keep him alive until I know the truth." She answered.

Byakuran's eyes opened and looked at her, "What about your resolve?" he wondered.

Himeno smirked, "That's an easy one," she said, "Ever since I found out about me being adopted, I had vowed to myself that I would live my life no matter what. I was blessed to have a foster family and friends beside me. I had thought once that my whole life was an entire lie after I found out a part of the truth, but there was something I missed. I had made my life through them, and I had felt alright afterwards. And through examining my life, I had discovered my resolve. To live my life without regrets, no matter what happens. Even if I am not a true Suiri, I was still given a life that I could not replace. I wouldn't go anywhere if I mope around and plot some kind of stupid revenge and drown on it. I just had to keep moving forward and lead my own life without looking back!"

It was then when her flames had intensified. The flames became pure and crystalline, her eyes fiercer than ever. "And I will take down anyone who gets in my way with no regret!" she said as she lunged at him again, aiming for the face, and hit the man. This time, he took some damage, but nothing that could endanger him.

Byakuran laughed, "You have to do better than that,"

But just as he had said it, Himeno had begun her relentless approach and attack, not giving the man much time to block, increasing the damage on him no matter how small she is giving in at every punch. But the fact remains that she is doing some damage, and that is saying something. If the damage is that small, then she will have to punch him more and more until it becomes great of a damage.

"I will kill you!" she shouted as she gave him more punches.

Byakuran was taking his damages quite seriously. What started as a harmless hit, turned out to be a greater thing than he imagined when the punches came one by one on each of the girl's fists.

He needed a plan to get her out of his vicinity of space so that he can attack her with something. He then spotted her circle of friends below and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw Tsuna fending off his remaining funeral wreaths. This will be his last attempt in using the girl's father to get rid of her. After all, that was his main goal fourteen years ago. Tsuna didn't know that he had another child besides Julian, and the kid was barely five when the said kid died after Tsuna had set fire on the original base of the Millefiore.

For him, his child was the most precious thing to him that he has spoiled to an extent, but the kid had died because of Tsuna. That was why when he heard that the Decimo will finally have a child; he decided to get revenge on him.

Tearing himself away from the girl for a while, he took out his main box weapon. Out came a miniature dragon that seemed to morph into a white metal stake with the dragon's head at the top of it. "I see that you are stronger than you had let on, little Vongola…but I still stand on what I want. I still have to fulfill my main task of revenge…" he stated.

Himeno stared at the man, "For what? For destroying your precious throne of power?" she spat out.

Byakuran frowned, "There is more than that. Fifteen years ago, when the Millefiore had its downfall…there was an explosion at the main base caused by the Vongola to annihilate all connections and resources we have. And the one caught in that explosion was my five year-old son…"

Himeno's eyes widened at this, "Y-Your son…? Isn't Julian your firstborn?"

The white haired man scoffed, "No one told you that he is the second child? Figures. I had Julian from a former acquaintance. But I had my first child to the person that I had held dear the most. And you know what? Your own father killed him!" Himeno couldn't take it all in at once, but she had to know why he had gone to these lengths to seek revenge on the Vongola. "I would have let it pass if they just destroyed my bases and resources…but killing my child…my Lennan…that crosses the line!" he then turned to Tsuna's direction, and prepared to shoot. "And I will exact my revenge into the same person!" he said as he shot the white dragon-headed stake towards Tsuna at an alarming rate.

Himeno gasped, "Decimo-sama!" she shouted as she went to the said man as fast as she could.

Tsuna turned around to see the white stake with a dragon head coming at him in such an alarming speed that he couldn't even move. _'So this will be my end huh? Dying by the hands of my nemesis and without gaining the forgiveness of my daughter…what life…'_ he began to think.

The people around him shouted his name as the stake had gotten nearer and nearer to him. He was accepting his death in the hands of a tyrant. Well, it was far better than almost getting killed by your own daughter.

As he closed his eyes for the expected eternal slumber, his eyes shot open again when he heard the cries of a name that he wished so well that his fears would not come true.

But was he so wrong…

"Himeno!" he heard everyone shout.

By the time he opened his eyes, there was her daughter, taking her place as the target of the said white stake, her chest pierced by it and blood began to trickle, albeit slowly, but surely if continued, it would lead to her death.

Himeno's back fell down at his father's chest. Tsuna's legs felt like jelly as he kneeled to support his daughter. Byakuran smiled in satisfaction, thinking that his revenge was complete. This was his perfect plan. He knew that Himeno will keep her father alive until the end of the fight, and that was one weakness that he dared to explore.

"Himeno!" Tsuna shouted as tears fell from his eyes, fearing for the life of his precious daughter.

Himeno looked at her father and smiled at him. Opening her trench coat, she found out that the stake had only pierced in a fourth of it, but still dangerous to ignore. It was pouring blood rather fast, and she could see a tint of poison on it. The reason for that miracle lies on the ring that Tsuna had given her when she as a baby. It shocked Tsuna to that extent.

Everyone went near to the two, especially Himeno's foster parents.

But Himeno paid no heed to that. She held onto the stake and took it out of her bleeding chest and threw it on the ground. She coughed a bit and a small amount of blood came out of her mouth. "Well that was close…I thought I was a goner," she joked.

Tsuna didn't get it, but still he worried for his daughter, "W-Why did you do it? I thought you hated me?" he complained.

Himeno smiled, "When Byakuran was controlling me, and it not only placed me under his control but also intensified my rage to the point of screaming for blood. I was not mad to the point of killing you anymore…Giotto-san and Ieyoshi-kun had made sure of that…" she assured.

The older brunette was shocked to say the least in hearing the name of his ancestor and departed son. He began to wonder what happened to her while she was in her cylindrical barrier. "But still…"

Himeno cut him off with a smile, "Kill the bastard for me," she requested.

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. He gave Himeno to her foster father to take care of and went to Dying Will Mode again. His eyes were screaming murder.

Byakuran smirked, "Now you know how it was to loose a child in the middle of a battlefield, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

Tsuna glared at him, "I will kill you!" he shouted as he went after the white haired man.

Himeno watched in wonder as his father fought the man that had destroyed their lives. For once, she felt proud of her father in the battlefield having equal grounds with the enemy. She had wanted to stay awake as much as she could, but sleep was overcoming her. No matter what she did, her eyes kept on forcing themselves to close.

The next thing she knew, his father performed the famous X-Burner at the man, and her eyes closed, giving into slumber.

**And that's it! I'm finally done with the war thing. As for the revelation thingy that Byakuran had a kid before Julian, well, I'll give that info in the next chapter.**

**We're nearing the end! Review what you think!**

**Also, I apologize if you guys have been waiting for at least a month for this, I was just so busy with projects and all, and I don't know where to start. And another thing, my exams are exactly twenty-four hours due to be done with for three days, and I will not be able to begin the next chapter anytime soon.**

**Advanced Happy Chinese New Year!**


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm back and alive! Whoa, what an exam…it almost killed me! **

**I just turned seventeen and I figured I could give a two-chapter update.**

**Well, enough of that, recently I only get a few reviews after I had published the previous chapter, I guess the maximum was only two. **

**I'm going to cut off Himeno from the fic for a bit and the next chapter maybe, since I want to view on what had happened to the other characters for a while after the battle, and to introduce my OC to you guys, and probably explain the thing about Byakuran's firstborn. You will find out in the end part.**

**Chapter 25**

Himeno's head was hurting like hell, but no matter what she does, the pain wouldn't go away and she couldn't will her hands to grab her head to pound it to make it go away. She had noticed too that she has no control over her own body for some reason, and she felt her back lying on something soft like a bed. She couldn't open her eyes as well, feeling too weak or too lazy to open them. It was like getting caged and chained to something.

It was then when everything came rushing back to her until the time that she has passed out. Tsuna had used his X-Burner against Julian's father, but she didn't get to see the end of it. She remembered that she had taken the poisoned stake blow in place of her father, and was saved by the very ring that he had given her before sending her away.

Now she wonders what happened next.

She then heard a sound of a door open, and several pairs of feet had come inside the supposed room that she is in. She didn't bother to open her eyes or move an inch, wanting to know what had happened to her after that.

"Any news from the doctor?" a voice that she recognized to be Ai's asked. It was then when she knew that she was in a hospital.

"No improvement. He said that she will stay asleep for a while. It would take days for her to wake up, any person would," she knew that it was the voice of Risa.

"It's been a week since she came into a coma…I guess that poison really was dangerous," Shinkiro's voice said. "I don't even want to think what will happen if it got her in full…"

"Don't even say that," Risa stated. "I just hope she wakes up soon. Nori-san, Mori-san, and most especially her biological parents are worried sick about her the past week,"

She then heard someone sitting on a chair, or more possibly, a couch. "They hadn't left her side unless it involves some important things," Ai said. "The Vongola had done a lot to help our people along with the Mistress. They are busy as hell and they wouldn't let us lift a finger," she complained.

"I know you can't stand it if you don't move, but you have a sprain for goodness sakes." Risa lectured.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who broke an arm," Ai retorted.

Shinkiro's faltering voice started to reach Himeno's ears, "U-Um…can you guys keep quiet…? She might wake up,"

"What? We can make this kind of noise in Julian's room," Ai stated.

"That's because he's been doped with anesthetic from his surgery! Himeno's state is different," Shinkiro explained.

Himeno then heard a sigh from Risa, "Speaking of Julian, was what Byakuran said true? Did the Decimo really kill the child?" she questioned.

The brunette heard Ai scoff, "The guy's a total saint/sucker to kids. He wouldn't dare harm an innocent looking creature no matter how tainted they are with their sins," she explained. "Whatever happened, it must be an accident. Even the Decimo was shocked to hear that he had a child when the base had exploded, let alone him having a kid before Julian."

"I can agree to that, but we are yet to know the whole truth of it. The one who has the answers is doped up with anesthetic," Ai said, referring to Julian. "I wonder when Himeno will wake up. She has to face the Decimo sooner or later,"

That was all she heard from them as sleepiness had enveloped her again, as if her body gets tired on every little thing that she does. But the thing that has been sent to her mind right now was the worry over her best friend.

_A six year-old Himeno was playing in the front garden of the Suiri house when she saw a white haired boy her age come out of the house across hers with a watering can. He went to the white anemones and started to sprinkle them with water. He seemed pretty peaceful in doing so._

_Himeno stared at the boy. With her keen vision, she saw that the boy had striking purple eyes and its expression seemed a little sad. Now that emotion made her wonder about it. Flowers were supposed to make people happy, not depressed. Her mommy had told her just that. _

_The boy seemed to notice her staring, because he looked at her direction and smiled brightly. It made Himeno quite embarrassed for she was caught in the act of snooping. "Hello," he greeted and waved his hand. Himeno got out of the bush that she was hiding from and smiled at him. "Can you come over?" he offered._

_Himeno nodded quickly. It was rare for her to visit a neighbor. As she went to the front garden of the boy, she saw the beautiful flowers of the garden complimenting the whole place. "Wow! So many flowers!" she said with her eyes twinkling._

_The white haired boy smiled, "I'm glad you like it," _

_Himeno looked at the boy. She knew that she hadn't seen him around before, "Are you new here?" she wondered, "I hadn't seen you here before…"_

"_Oh, yes, I just moved here alone a week ago. I came from Italy," he said, "My name is Julian by the way," _

_Himeno smiled at his friendliness. "My name is Himeno," she introduced, "Have you any friends?" she asked._

_Julian shook his head, "You are the first," he stated._

_Himeno was delighted by that information, "Then count me as your best friend!" she said happily._

_._

"_I don't really see why you should hate your real parents Himeno," Julian lectured the eight year-old Himeno who was on the bed after her stunt on her eighth birthday celebration days before._

_Himeno huffed indignantly, "Well, why else would they leave me in the hospital Juls? They clearly didn't want anything to do with me!" she shouted._

"_Yeah, but think about it, they might not have been able to take care of you properly, did you ever think of that?" he reasoned. Himeno kept quiet, not thinking about it before. "Maybe they wanted you, but can't keep you,"_

_Himeno shook her head, "Maybe, but when they checked the hospital for the mothers that had given birth three days prior to finding me, they found no records of me! They left me there in the hospital on purpose!" _

"_And because of that you became a child of the Suiri family," he added into the mix. _

"_Regardless…"_

_Julian made a groaning sound, as if wanting to take that subject out of the conversation, "Will you stop prospecting? Look, I won't tell you how to feel towards your birth parents, but just think about your life right now. If your real parents had kept you, would you have this happy and exciting life? No. So just forget about it for now and live your life,"_

_Himeno smiled at him, "Thanks Juls. You really do know what to say sometimes,"_

_Julian twitched, "'Sometimes' is an unnecessary add-on," _

"_You really are my best friend," she said._

…

Tsuna looked at Himeno's sleeping form. It has been a week and a half since her confinement and neither Himeno nor Julian had woken up even once. He looked at the different contraptions attached to her, most especially the oxygen mask. They had discovered after killing Byakuran permanently that the poison that had been shot at her had some deadly properties, and a large dosage of it would mean her death. It was a close call that the amount of poison that had gone inside her was only a fourth of the amount of that dosage. But still, it did not change the fact that she had almost been dead because of him.

Tsuna held her hand and held it tight. He looked at the daughter he has not seen closely before. She had his hair and Kyoko's eyes, but what was more alluring was that she had his face, and she was popular among her peers, unlike him in his younger days. The girl was his polar opposite. She was talented, he wasn't, she's smart, he's below average etc., and it would take days for him to classify every difference that he had with his daughter.

He head dreamed of watching her grow as a woman, but he wasn't given that chance because of Byakuran. The man was practically automatically set to ruin his life, most especially his connection to his only daughter. The Suiri couple had told him all about Himeno the past week that she had been out, and he could imagine being there himself, but he felt fake. He had no right to act like a father all these years, but what choice did he have? If he had kept her close to him, she would be having assassins on her tail, and he couldn't risk it. It was a father's duty to make his child safe from harm, but based on the things that had gone on, he just ended up endangering her.

"You have grown well over the years…I'm sorry that you have to get through this…"

This whole ordeal was his fault.

"This is my fault…if only I tried to find you as soon as I could…then this wouldn't have happened…"

"You know you can't change the past Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he entered the hospital room.

Tsuna looked at his former tutor, "Reborn…" he then turned back to Himeno, "I know that…but I wish…it could have gone more differently than this. She didn't have to get in danger for me to find out the truth…and for it to be used against me," he stated.

Reborn looked at the miniature Tsuna sleeping on the bed. "You know that Byakuran would use that weakness sooner or later, but we have to face facts. It's already happened. All that's left to do is to wait for her to wake up and tell her your side of the story. Then she will make her choice,"

"Choice?" Tsuna repeated.

"Either she will take over the Vongola after you, or remain in her current lifestyle, or the choice of forgiving you or not,"

Tsuna's head drooped, "Now you're scaring me…" he muttered. Reborn then hit him with a Leone paper fan, making the man wail in pain, "What was that for?"

Reborn didn't answer, and went to the door, "Something that you are overdue on Dame-Tsuna," he said and left.

Tsuna wondered what was up with Reborn, but he didn't want to think about it. The Arcobaleno was hard to understand—scratch that, the Arcobaleno cannot be understood, especially his intentions.

Turning back to his daughter, he gave one last glance and took a seat beside her bed and laid his head on the side of the bed, and after a while, sleep overcame him.

…

Ayako was very displeased at her boyfriend right now. "What did I tell you with ending up in the hospital?" she shouted at him. Seishiro was currently on his hospital bed with bandages on his head, arms and patches on his face. The room was shared with Narumi and Gilbert. Only Kantaro and Gino had ended up with scratches.

"Don't end up in the casket or the emergency room?" he tried to remember.

"And you got yourself confined in the hospital anyways." She grunted. It was the first time that she was visiting the boy after getting out of the medical room at the Vongola base because of her injury.

"Hey, it's been rough," he reasoned.

Narumi looked at Ayako, "Any news about Himeno yet?" she wondered, worried about her cousin.

"None at the moment Narumi. She's the same as the day she was sent here," she informed. "Still out cold…"

Narumi's head bent down. "I see…I hope she gets well soon…"

…

"I wonder when she will wake up…" Anya muttered on her hospital bed after breaking a leg. The entire team of the miniature Varia, besides Regine who was helping out her father, was all in the same room, with Athena fussing over Rinsel who had some bad cuts on her body, Martin with a sling, Jonathan with a bandage on the head and Yohannes was sitting on the couch lazily with a book in his hands and some patches on his face.

"The doctor said that it is still unknown. Why are you so worried about her?" Yohannes wondered.

Anya sighed, "Someone like you would never understand Yoh," she said.

The said boy snapped his book close, "Care to explain?" he urged.

"A boy cannot understand a girl's view," she further refused.

Yohannes shut his book close, "Fine, don't tell us," he said as he kept quiet.

The others sighed at the silent war between the two. Athena was the most exasperated. _'I guess this is what they call as a silent unknown love quarrel,'_ she thought. For years, there has been talk about getting Anya and Yohannes together behind their backs, but as of now, it still seemed to end in vain. Yohannes can't understand a girl, and Anya doesn't want to be understood. What a pair.

It was then when Regine burst into the room, as if looking rather stricken.

Rinsel looked at the girl, "What's with the face?"

"Someone came to the hospital and asked to see Julian," she informed.

The others frowned. As far as they were concerned, Julian had almost no relatives except for his grandfather on his mother's side who had come to visit just after they were admitted in the hospital. The old man was quite aware of his grandson's life.

"That's impossible," Martin stated.

Regine grunted, "Well if you don't believe me, then fine. But there was something weird about the guy. He's practically the carbon copy of Byakuran, except for the black hair," she stated. "I think he's about nineteen, and Yuni-san had already called for him to talk,"

They all knew that something was a little off. No one in this world would be identical coincidentally to the father and son. As far as they were concerned, after hearing that little tidbit about a boy called Lennan, Julian was the only one identical to Byakuran.

Anya then caught up, "That means…"

…

Yuni was beyond shocked when she heard the news in the reception room. There was a man with black hair and purple eyes looking for one Julian Gesso, who was in his hospital room. The man was said to be nineteen years-old, old enough to live by himself. Right now, Yuni was outside Julian's room with a bouquet of anemones, his favorite flower, when he had encountered the teenager.

What shocked her was that he has a striking resemblance to the recently deceased white haired mafia boss.

"Who are you?" Yuni asked.

The teenager smiled as if he has known her, "I believe my father never mentioned me before? If he has well…I'll give you a hint Madame," he started, "I'm supposed to be dead,"

Yuni realized now who the boy was, "You…you're not Lennan aren't you?"

The black haired teen just smiled, "I am, and I am Julian's older brother,"

…

Gokudera spat his coffee when he and the other guardians had heard the news about someone, calling himself Lennan had appeared at the reception, and Yuni had called to meet the said boy. "So that kid's alive?" he said.

"So the source of the problem this past fifteen years was alive after all," Dino stated. He then looked at Irie, "By the way Irie-san," Irie looked at Dino, "Why didn't you tell us that Byakuran had a child before Julian?"

Irie sighed as he tried to get the answer out of his tongue. Everyone in the lounge was looking at him, "To tell you the truth, I knew nothing about that," he answered. "Byakuran-san was a secretive person, even to me, but I knew the woman that bore the child." He started. "She was a former college friend, and I was aware of their relationship with each other. But after a few years, she died in an accident, but Byakuran-san didn't want to utter another word about her ever since. I guess he hid the fact of the boy from me because he knew that I would have used it as a threat,"

"I see…" Dino replied.

"Where is the boy now?" Mukuro wondered.

"He's with Yuni-sama in Julian's room no doubt," Gamma replied.

**Review first and click the next button for the other chapter.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hehe surprised? Me too, I never thought about adding Lennan into the mix until I was typing the previous chapter. But then I have some use to him, and I hope that everyone liked a little twist and revelations before my chapter finale. **

**Chapter 26**

Lennan entered the room and looked at his brother, fast asleep with bandages on his upper body, being informed that Julian was slashed in the back with a katana, but other than that, he looked peaceful.

He went close to his brother and took a seat on the side of the bed. He caressed his right cheek and smiled at their resemblance with their father. But worry rushed over him. He held his hand and looked at Yuni, "How long has he been like this?" he wondered.

Yuni went to the bedside table to place the anemones on the vase, "Over a week. When he got here, they immediately took him for a surgery, and has been given anesthetic and morphine to ease the pain. The doctors say that he is fine and he needs a lot of bed rest after the whole ordeal. It took at least two hours to stitch the wound," she explained.

Lennan looked at his little brother, "I see,"

Yuni, wanting answers, cut to the chase, "You know that this whole ordeal was your fault right?"

Lennan's head turned to look at her, "So I've heard. But there was something that happened after that incident when I was five," he stated.

Yuni sat down the chair, "I'm listening," she urged.

"After that explosion, I didn't die like Dad had thought…" he stated. "I was outside when the Vongola started to trash the place and destroyed it. There was a large explosion and I was caught in the edge." He explained as he took off his jacket revealing a scorch mark on his left arm, "I survived that explosion and I escaped near the forest, afraid that I would be targeted should they see me in the base's vicinity. I was in the forest for two days, and the next thing I knew, a kind mafia boss of a neutral family found me and sent me to the hospital. But I couldn't remember a thing when I woke up but my name that was on my necklace,"

Lennan took out the small locket with his name engraved on it in gold. "And so the family took me in, and treated me as one of them. I never remembered a thing until two years ago when I got involved in a glitch experiment at school when my project had a combustion reaction. I remembered that day and who I was..."

Yuni could see that it was hard on the teenager, but he had kept going, "After that, I spent some time in searching for my family, but they are very secretive than I imagined. Until the whole mafia world had gotten wind of the Vongola-Millefiore second war, and that's when I knew what had transpired between them…"

"What happened when you told your adoptive family the truth?" she asked.

Lennan sighed, "Well, they took it well enough to help me. That particular family was very neutral and stayed that way even in the middle of the Millefiore tyranny. But they were still eager to help me out since I had served the family well for years to pay them back. But after a year of searching for my dad and brother, my adoptive father, their boss, died of heart attack, and with his decree, left the family in my hands. So I never got the chance to look again until this news had spread," he finished.

Yuni looked at the sleeping Julian, "You don't even know your younger brother. How could you be so worried about him like this?" she wondered.

Lennan just smiled, "I don't know. Somehow I had this feeling that I want to take care of him all of a sudden and be there for him, because I hadn't for all his life," he explained.

Yuni smiled, "I believe you," she replied. She then turned serious, "But first I think you must talk to the Vongola Decimo to set things right," she stated. "The reason that Byakuran had come after Himeno was because he thought that the Decimo has killed you along with the base fifteen years ago,"

The teen frowned with regret, "I know. I never knew having amnesia could be so troublesome," he admitted. "But I have to do what I can to make up for my absence to my brother."

…

_Julian looked at his father's study table when he was asked to wait for him to go to the park that day because next week, he would be sent to Japan by the wishes of his grandfather from his mother's side. He then saw a boy with black hair and purple eyes with his father in the garden which seemed rather familiar. "Wonder who the kid is…"_

_The door then swung open revealing his father with a smile. "Hey Julie, ready to go?" he asked._

_Julian looked at his father, "Daddy, who's the kid with the black hair?" he wondered._

_Byakuran had a little sad expression that Julian couldn't comprehend, but it was something that he would rather not notice. The man went close to the table where he was and picked up the photo, "Want me to share a secret to you Julie?" he asked._

_Julian sat on his father's lap and nodded. Byakuran adjusted his son a bit and made him look at the picture with the smiling boy, "This, Julie, is your big brother," _

_Julian tilted his head, "Big brother? But why is he small? Should he be called little brother?" _

_Byakuran laughed at his five year-old. "No. He was born before you," he explained. _

"_Oh…" Julian said, "Where is he?"_

_Byakuran stood up and carried Julian to the window. He opened it and looked up and pointed to the sky, "He's up there, in the heavens," he explained. _

_Julian looked at his father curiously, and he got the answer, "Big brother is in heaven?"_

"_Yes Julie. He was your age when he went to heaven…" He said. "Now, shall we go to the park?"_

_Julian nodded as he told his father to drop him to the floor. "Race you outside!" he exclaimed, and his father came after him in pursuit._

Julian opened his eyes, clearly his back was in pain despite the soft bed that he was lying on. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling. Just earlier, he heard some talking and an unfamiliar voice had reached his ears. He couldn't tell who that was, but it had seemed that he sounded worried about something. He tried to listen clearly, since his mind was still weak in processing things, but something had caught his ears a while ago that had caught his attention.

"_I never knew amnesia could be so troublesome, but I have to do what I can to make up for my absence to my brother."_

Now that was something that he didn't quite understand. It was beyond his thinking. What could make the guy say that he was his brother? Unless her brother was alive, but as far as his father had told him back when he was young, he was already dead and gone. Based on the dream that he had, it was quite true. His father was not the type to lie about his brother. It was like the only topic that he didn't want any lie to stain the memory of his first son.

But why did the man earlier say that he would do something to make up to his brother? And why the hell was he holding his hand tight as he said it?

Julian groaned, "That's quite impossible…" he muttered. "That guy is already dead…" he said to himself.

The door suddenly opened revealing Yuni and someone was behind him. The woman had a shocked expression on her, "You're awake!" she said happily.

Julian smiled back at the woman, "How long have I been out?" he wondered.

"Over a week," she replied. "It was because of your operation that it took too long for you to wake up," Yuni stated.

Julian began to sit himself up, but pain on his spine told him otherwise. Yuni panicked for a while but she managed to let him sit up. "What happened to Himeno?"

Yuni couldn't answer him for a while, but she encouraged herself, "After you and the others that were severely injured were evacuated from the battlefield, Himeno fought your father herself." She began. "But afterwards, he shot his dragon stake towards the Decimo, but Himeno had taken the blow instead…"

Julian's eyes widened, "What? That stake has poison in it and it is released once it comes into contact with skin!" he stated, knowing fairly well the weapons of his father.

"Don't worry Julian," she assured. "Himeno had managed to only give her a small wound, and the doctors had already tended to her and she is safe from harm for now…she is yet to wake up as well…" she informed.

Yuni forgot the presence of the other leaning on the door, and she knew that Julian had to know the truth sooner or later. She motioned Lennan to get inside the room completely, and then looked at Julian who stared at the teenager that was coming close, "Julian, I would like you to meet Lennan," she introduced. She could see the shock in Julian's eyes, as if not believing what he was seeing. "He has something he wants to tell you," she then stood up, "I'll leave the two of you alone," she said and left the room.

Five minutes later and still the room was fed with silence. No one dared utter a word. They were just staring at each other. Julian was beyond shocked to see the older boy. He had thought that he was dead for a long time ever since he had discovered who he was.

Lennan couldn't bare the silence, so he started to break it, "So I guess you are shocked huh? You thought that I was dead," he said.

Julian looked at his bed sheets as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "Why…why didn't you come back?" he demanded.

Lennan sighed, "When I was five, I was found by the wife of a kind mafia boss of a small neutral family. I forgot who I was until two years ago when the memories had started coming back to me after an accident." He answered.

Julian's head shot up and looked at his brother, "Amnesia?"

Lennan nodded. "I wanted to come back, I really do, but things got out of hand, and if I show myself, I'm afraid that it might get worse," he explained. "I spoke to the Decimo earlier already," he informed. "It was my fault that this whole second war had started between them, and I will compensate the faults of Dad, starting with the medicals and the reconstruction of the things that had been destroyed," he stated.

"You…you talked to the Decimo? What did he say?"

Lennan sat on the side of the bed and smiled, "He took it well than his hotheaded guardian," he said. Julian knew that the person was Gokudera. "He was kind and considerate, something that I have not expected for a mafia boss of an elite family to possess. He said that it wasn't my fault, since Dad was the one who initiated the revenge after jumping to conclusions. Really, he didn't know of my existence, and he apologized to me as well for endangering my life and making me lose my memories for thirteen years,"

"That's the Decimo alright," he replied.

"You know, I've also seen your friend, Himeno," Lennan informed. "I have heard many rumors about the girl assassin of Vendetta called White Lotus, and I was amazed to see that the professional assassin turns out to be only fourteen years old." He stated. "We sure do have a lot of young prodigies these days,"

Julian smiled at the thought, "She's the nicest person I have ever met, and practically my sister,"

Something hit Lennan on the head when he heard the word 'sister'. "I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you all these years," he apologized.

The younger boy was surprised at the words, but smiled, "It's alright. You had amnesia, but you are still going to pay for making me stand Dad's annoying but dangerous antics for the past fifteen years," he said.

Lennan smiled, knowing that the boy was forgiving him, "I'll have to remember that one," he joked.

"By the way…" Julian said, "What happened to Dad?"

Lennan's smile faded suddenly. He couldn't drop the bomb to him that easily. "Well…you see Julian…"

Julian frowned, realizing that he asked a stupid question. "Don't answer that. I know. I should have taken Himeno's words at heart that he would kill the person responsible for all this," he replied.

"I know Dad had done a lot of evil things, and I have witnessed some of it when I was still with him, starting when I was four. I was really young, but I had already matured, and by then I realized what was going on around me, but I still chose to play innocent," he said. "Don't get me wrong, yes, our Dad loved us, but you were right to go against him," he said.

"Y-You know about that?"

"Why else would the Vongola tend to your needs?" Lennan stated.

The white haired boy looked down, "I guess so…"

"Now," Lennan said dropping the subject, "Can you tell me more about Himeno?" he asked.

"Why the sudden interest?" Julian wondered.

"I thought I should know the one who got the receiving end of Dad's revenge for me so that I could assure that she wouldn't punch me in the face or the gut," he explained.

Julian laughed at the humor of his brother, and he consented in telling him everything he knew about Himeno.

…

Yuni and Tsuna smiled at the sight of the two brothers talking about something that they couldn't hear. One thing is for sure, that the reunion of the two brothers was a success.

"You don't see that everyday," Yuni stated.

"I agree. I'm glad Julian didn't react violently about this case," he stated.

Yuni then looked at Tsuna with a troubled face. Tsuna didn't fail to notice the expression on her. "How are you going to tell Himeno about the truth?" she asked.

Tsuna stayed silent for a while, but had managed to give an answer, "I'll just have to tell her the entire truth without sugarcoating it. If Himeno had inherited some of my traits of thinking, then I would want things to cut to the chase so that I wouldn't be left with questions to ask later," he answered.

"I hope you are right about that notion, Decimo,"

**That's it! Watch out for the last ones! I plan on doing it in March, at least after my final exams.**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Another double-chapter treat everyone! I'm loving this more and more as we draw to a close! I am finally done with our finals, and getting closer to vacation! **

**Chapter 27**

Himeno felt something holding her right hand. Willing her eyes open, she managed to open her eyes in a few seconds, but slowly. She realized that she was wearing an oxygen mask and some medical contraptions were attached to her. Turning her head a bit, she noticed a spiky mass of brown hair, the person's face was directed to her, and eyes closed and fast asleep. She then noticed some orange hair on her left and saw a beautiful woman with a peaceful smile, also asleep, whom she assumed to be her mother through the picture she picked up at the Vongola Base, as if neither had left her side at all.

'_Decimo-sama…? What's going on…?' _she thought.

Her eyes drifted at the clock. It was still seven in the morning, which means if she is in the hospital, then the beginning of visiting hours were eight. They must have persuaded the hospital staff they wanted to stay in her room for the night, and she has a pretty good idea why they want it to be that way.

As if on cue, by the moment she moved her right hand, the man stirred and opened his eyes. Brown eyes met caramel and not a second after that, Tsuna was widely awake by now, "Himeno, you're awake!" he said gladly. He then reached out to take off her oxygen mask. The woman on the other side woke up also, and was wearing a look of relief in her face.

Himeno slowly sat down, her chest still feeling a little stingy, "What…? How long have I been out?" she wondered.

"You have been in a coma for over a week. It took a long time to get all the poison out of your system, and it did a bad strain in your body. Julian already woke up the other day," he explained.

Himeno nodded and looked away, "I see…then what happened to Byakuran?" she asked.

Tsuna looked at Himeno guiltily, but he had to tell her any other way. "The X-Burner that I shot at him incinerated him," he said.

Himeno closed her eyes, recalling her last memory before she had blacked out in the middle of the fight. She had seen him doing something and released a huge and dangerous amount of Sky Flames towards the man before she closed her eyes.

The room stayed quiet for a while. But Tsuna had something to tell her, and he was not going to let this slip on the long run. "Himeno…I think we have to tell you the full truth about…why we sent you away," he said.

Himeno expected this much. She knew that she can't hide from this all her life, and it was high time that she learn it directly from the source, as she has been misinformed by Byakuran. "Go on. I want to hear it," she answered.

"Fourteen years ago, you were born to us, and not long after, the Millefiore attacked so suddenly. At first, we thought it was just a faulty ambush, but it had carried on for the next three days." Himeno tried to listen quietly while she puts the pieces together. Three days. That was how old she was when the doctors had tested when she was born. "But on the third day, they almost got you and Kyoko," he revealed. "If it weren't for Bianchi who was guarding her from a distance, I don't have to tell you what would have happened…I don't want you to experience fear on living in the mafia world, nor do I want you to be on the brink of getting killed every single day. I had to do something to keep you safe, so we sent you away," Himeno just closed her eyes, trying to absorb the story.

"I sent Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to send you to a place where you will be safe, without telling me where they had left you, but they assured that you will be safe from harm that the mafia world creates. As much as possible, I really didn't want you to get involved in the mafia at a very young age." He continued. "But after Ieyoshi was born…it gave us the hope that we could be a family again, so I sent every people I have at the Vongola's disposal to search for you, but nothing came up. The Millefiore seemed to always have been one step ahead of us and everywhere we look, they follow," he explained.

"That's because Byakuran found out where I am earlier than you," she informed. She remembered by the time her little brother was born, she and Julian had already met at that time.

Tsuna nodded. "We had tried to search for you without them knowing, but as it turns out, they knew everything ahead of us. We tried everything to comb Italy clean to know where you are, but we had to start with the entire Europe and that took years…" Himeno noticed that the man was looking rather grieved, "But as it turns out, by the time Ieyoshi turned eight, his weak heart finally gave up…and he died young…"

"It was as if we are not meant to raise a child on our own, most especially in the mafia world…" Kyoko said suddenly, fighting back tears. "That's why we became discouraged in trying to find you, fearing that we would lose you in a more painful way."

Himeno looked away, "Did you…do it just for him...? Did you even love me?" she wondered. She had to know what made her parents search for her only after six years has passed.

"That's not true!" Kyoko said in surprise of the words of the girl. "We have loved you since the day you were born! Your protection ring proves that!" she stated.

Automatically, Himeno's hand went to touch the ring around her neck. She didn't realize it before, but she had the ring around her neck at all times ever since she could remember, but after her eighth birthday, she stopped wearing the small trinket unless she was on missions. It always makes her wonder why she decided not to throw the ring away; it was as if it was attached to her somehow. Now she knew that the ring possessed a power with protection of some sort, and the moment she had taken the blow of the poison stake in the place of Tsuna, only to find out that it merely pierced a small part of her chest has proved that the ring has been protecting her all this time. "This ring…?"

Tsuna nodded, "I had it made for you the day you were born, and I made sure that you had it the day we sent you away. We did it so that you would never forget that your real family loves you and protects you. Should we never meet, you will always have it with you no matter what." He explained. "The day Ieyoshi died, we stopped searching for you fearing that you will suffer the same fate as him. But last Christmas, while we were on a last-minute errand, it was as if we were given an apparition of a younger girl version of me. On that day, we decided to follow that girl, but she disappeared the same way we saw her. Not long after that, we had seen the girl again going to the airport, but we were stopped by a Millefiore attack. The girl we had seen was none other than you, as your foster parents had confirmed," he revealed.

Himeno looked down, "That time…we were in Italy for a yearly family reunion that is being hosted this year by Nicola-nee's parents…we were also on a last-minute shopping for presents for our little cousins…" she informed.

"They had told us that also. But we only got to investigate further about you when we sent my guardians's children along with the Varia's. We didn't know which school you go to, so we split them up. It was a surprise that Yohannes and his squad were sent to where you are, and in the process, you managed to get under their skin quite easily. And then your other identity showed up. Back then, we didn't know that you and White Lotus were the same person, and we were having conflicts on who was the real one. You had my looks and White Lotus had my bloodline skills. We didn't realize that both were the real ones…"

"At that time, you didn't know which is which…to think that both identities would lead me to the truth…" she mused."It's quite a lot to take in for now…"

Tsuna looked at her solemnly. "Himeno…I'm sorry…because of me, you wouldn't have accumulated the Flames of Depression in such a rampant stage…it was my fault…" he apologized.

Himeno stayed quiet. It was all too much to take in. Going back to what Byakuran said to her, she just couldn't brush that off that easily. But when she looked at her parents' eyes, she knew that they were telling the entire truth about her past, and why she was sent away. Somehow she felt warm inside, a feeling that she had felt with Mori and Nori ever since she was a child.

Parental love…

Himeno somehow felt happy in realizing that. She had thought that she would hate her parents forever for abandoning her, but now she knew that she was sent away out of love and not of hate and disappointed.

"You had me sent away because you fear that I will be killed. You had risked the opportunity in seeing me grow in order to keep me safe from the Millefiore, but had done the best you could just to find me, wanting to protect me yourselves in the mafia world, to prove that I was not left alone with resentments. You even gave me a protector in order to make sure that I would live properly and keep me safe from harm even if you were not by my side…and to top it all off, you risked your lives to save me when I was in grave danger of being captured and used and to prevent the Flames of Depression inside me from wreaking havoc." she stated. "I don't think I could hate you right now because of me being left behind. In fact, I should thank you for doing that…"

Tsuna and Kyoko looked at Himeno as if not believing what they were hearing. "If it weren't for that incident, then I would never had the chance of being raised in a happy and exciting environment as an agent, I would have not met Julian and change his view of his father, nor would I have become a high caliber agent of Vindice…and most of all, I would never have had the feeling of being loved by the people who wanted to protect me more than anything else, to the point of sending me away in the exchange to keep me safe," she said with a smile.

"Himeno…" Tsuna said in surprise, but he was also glad that she had understood their real motive.

Himeno in turn, smiled at them, "I understand everything now. I forgive you for all these years," she assured.

Kyoko was so overwhelmed by this, that she immediately stood up and pulled Himeno into a tight embrace, "Himeno…thank you…" she said between sobs, until she had cried in relief altogether.

Himeno smiled as she hugged the woman back gently. She realized that she was the one who was most caught up in all of this mess, and knowing that Himeno had forgiven them released all her worries about it. Himeno looked at Tsuna who was smiling warmly at the two of them, but his eyes were fixated on Himeno. The girl winked at the man with an assuring smile, as if saying 'You still have the rest of my life to make up for the fourteen years that you were not by my side,' and then returned to comforting the woman in her arms. "Maa, it's not good to cry at the one who is injured," she joked, but Kyoko had kept on crying.

…

Julian smiled at the scene before him, with Lennan pushing him on his recommended wheelchair. Just like the Sawada couple, Lennan had stayed behind to watch over Julian in place of Yuni, who had some things to do regarding the organization. By the time that Julian woke up, he had nagged Lennan into bringing him to Himeno's hospital room to check up on her again, and they stumbled upon the scene with Himeno forgiving her birth parents.

He was happy that she was able to do so, what with having to listen to her rants about her being abandoned ever since she was eight. Seeing that he was not needed right now, he looked at his brother, "Let's head back," he said.

Lennan complied with his wish and pushed the wheelchair back to his little brother's hospital room. "That was a wonderful scene, won't you agree?" Lennan asked as they were headed to Julian's room.

"You bet it was…" he said. "I'm quite relieved that she had managed to forgive her parents and learning the truth," he stated.

"But you knew the truth from the beginning. Why didn't you tell her anyway?" Lennan wondered.

"Because it's better if she finds out for herself." He said, "And it would be dangerous should she find out at a young age, and the fact that telling her would blow all of my plans to exposure," he explained.

"You're quite a schemer, I would say," he teased.

"And it tends to have satisfying results," Julian replied. "I wouldn't complain about it if I were you," he advised.

Lennan could only smile.

…

By the time the first minute of visiting hours struck, Mori and Nori appeared in Himeno's room like someone had just come back to life. Kyoko had calmed down by then and the two were talking about almost everything before they arrived. Himeno had taken an instant liking to Kyoko the first time she had called down from crying. Tsuna was dragged out of the room by Reborn with a green rope that was Leone to finish some work that he had skipped in order to stay by Himeno's side the previous night. Now the man was in another room finishing it with Gokudera.

"Himeno!" Nori shouted with worry.

The two women who were talking just stared in surprise as the woman had burst in the room and Nori taking Himeno in her arms. "I was so worried! The entire time we thought you would never wake up!" she said.

Mori sighed and smiled as he calmly went to the three, "Your mothers have been too worried about you since you were confined here in the hospital." He informed.

Himeno smiled. Who knew she would be cared about too much. But she is not to complain. It's better being fretted over than ignored. "You worry too much. I've been on worse situations like broken bones," she stated.

"But this time it's different! A complete single shot could have killed you!" Nori said with relief on her eyes.

"Hey, at least I was still alive!" she reminded them. She then reached for the chained ring hidden in her hospital gown, "It's thanks to this little trinket that I was still alive." She said as she admired the ring like she had before.

"That's right…" Mori said as he remembered something, "Himeno…now that the truth is out…what will you do next?" he wondered. "Now that you know your identity as the daughter of the Decimo…are you going to take up the mantle as his heir?" he wondered.

Himeno tilted her head. She forgot about that one. "Um…well…I kind of forgot that bit of detail…but…"

"It's alright if you don't want to Himeno," Tsuna said, who was leaning on the doorframe, as if he had just escaped from the pits of hell known as paperwork. "It's alright if you don't want to, I understand, I will just have to find a suitable future boss if you don't want to be the Eleventh," he assured.

Kyoko stared at him unbelievably, "Tsuna!" she warned.

It was then when Reborn had appeared behind Tsuna and grabbed his ear, "You know better than to say those words, Dame-Tsuna,"

"R-Reborn, stop treating me like a kid!" he complained, rather embarrassed to know that Himeno was watching her own father get dragged and bullied by his tutor.

Reborn ignored him and looked at Kyoko, "Kyoko, the car is waiting. We need to come back to the Castle for the preparations for next week," he informed.

Kyoko nodded and stood up. Himeno was rather intrigued by this, "What for?" she asked.

The woman smiled at her, "Next week is Yoshi-kun's supposed tenth birthday, and we are preparing to visit his grave," she informed.

"Can I come?" the words seemed to get out smoothly from Himeno's lips.

Kyoko smiled, "Of course. Ieyoshi would love to meet you," she said. "Well then, we'd best be leaving. Mori-san, Nori-san, I leave Himeno to you," she said and left the room, but not before giving Himeno's hands a squeeze as a sign of goodbye.

"So, what do you want to do now that you are awake?" Nori asked.

One thought came to her mind, "I want to see Juls,"


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Julian looked at his poker cards intently, waiting for the next move Lennan is going to take. It was no joke that Lennan was rather good in poker. Thank the heavens that he suggested that they not bet money on this or Julian would have been bankrupt in the first three games.

It has been two hours since they left Himeno with her biological parents, and he was glad that she had made up with them after six years of proof less resentment. Right now, he was frustrated, thinking too much on how to defeat his brother in poker.

Lennan saw the frustration of his brother, "Can't think of a way to beat me?" he teased.

Julian growled, "Shut up," he shot back. "I'm going to beat you even if it takes me all day, and no interruptions will take place!" he swore.

"Even talking to me?" a voice said.

Julian's head snapped from his cards to see the brunette standing on his doorway accompanied by her foster parents. "Himeno?"

"Ah, so the sleeping beauty has finally come to visit," Lennan managed to mutter.

Himeno went inside, and was puzzled at the older man's resemblance to her best friend. "I'm afraid we haven't met yet," she said.

The brothers looked at each other and both nodded. Julian looked at Himeno, "I would like you to meet my brother, Lennan," he introduced.

Himeno raised a brow, "You're not pulling my leg are you? Last I heard from Byakuran, he's already dead," she said.

"Actually Himeno-san, my brother is telling the truth," he said.

Himeno's eyes widened. "No way…but looking at your faces…well it's a possible logic," she said.

Lennan and Julian both explained to Himeno what had happened fifteen years ago, and how Lennan appeared to be alive all these years. Lennan was surprised that Himeno had listened intently at his story, not even putting side comments like the others would do. She was just staring, silently listening to whatever they wanted to tell her.

Himeno still couldn't believe that Julian's brother was alive and well. To think his supposed death was the reason for this entire catastrophe. But she couldn't stay mad at him. He had amnesia after all. She couldn't blame it on someone who lost his memories due to the same incident. It was too unfair for her.

"I see…" she said. "Have you talked to the Decimo regarding this?" she asked.

Lennan nodded. "Just yesterday when I arrived," he answered. "And I was surprised to say the least. I thought for a moment that he would punch me in the face for causing such disarray, but it turned out quite well on my part,"

"And your face," Julian added.

Lennan grunted, "At least I didn't end up with a scar on the back. That would be a sight to see in swimming class," he replied.

Himeno smiled, "Yup, the two of you are clearly related," she confirmed. Their attitudes were enough to confirm it.

"Speaking of relations, what are you going to do now that you know your birth parents? Surely you have thought about being declared by the Decimo as the Vongola Eleventh," Julian said, changing subjects.

Himeno smiled sheepishly, "Well…I haven't really given it that much thought at first," she answered.

Julian looked at him wide eyed, "So you mean you refused to become the Eleventh?" he said in surprise.

Lennan looked at her, "Considering your vast skills, you are fit to become one," he stated.

Himeno grunted, "Well the question came about rather late…but…" she sighed. "They just haven't given me the chance to answer that," she explained. "When my parents asked it, Decimo-sama just got in out of the blue in my room with Reborn-san and said that he will just have to find another successor," she explained. "They didn't even know my answer to that,"

"Then what is your answer?" Julian questioned. "I know that this choice is not that easy, but at least think about it completely. Knowing Reborn-san, he would talk some sense to the Decimo into thinking that he would just give the family to someone unrelated to him by blood,"

Himeno sighed, "I know that…but…I have to think about it…"

…

"You just had to say that in front of her huh?" Reborn said.

Currently, they were back at the Vongola Base to take care of some things. Tsuna has already met the Suiri family head and the family residing in Italy and they had visited Himeno thirty minutes before. Tsuna knew that he had to leave them for a while, and said his goodbye for the day to his daughter.

By the time they got back at the base, Tsuna has told everyone on what happened that morning. To say the least, they were shocked to hear that Tsuna released those words.

"But she didn't even give an answer yet right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well anyone can tell that the girl would eventually refuse the position now that Sawada had said that it would be fine for her to refuse the position," Hibari said matter of factly.

Tsuna sighed. He knew that his guardians would also think of this as an unusual thing. It was something that he had to get used to over the years. And now at over thirty, he still can't get used to it. "Look, she has had a good life for fourteen years, and I can't just take that away from her like that in a flash. She needs to decide. If I didn't say that I would find a way should she refuse, then she would have a fair choice. Just because she is my daughter doesn't mean she has to inherit the position without her consent," he explained. "I don't want her to feel obligated and is out without a choice just like I was," he said.

Everyone knew that Tsuna held no sort of social life in the outside world in the early years of his life as Dame-Tsuna until Reborn and the Vongola got in the picture. It was something that he was thankful of the tutor, but it did take a toll out of him with all of the trouble that he had been through because of the family. His life was made because of the Vongola, and it wasn't a choice but a duty as the declared heir as the Vongola Decimo. He didn't want Himeno to suffer the duty thing in her life, but she already has one as an agent, while having the time of her life as a normal kid with friends. He never had friends before he was fourteen, but she has attained friends even before that, something that Tsuna envied her for.

Reborn sighed as he walked out of the door, "Think what you want, it has already been said. Now I have to fix your little mistake," he said and left the door. All of them knew what he was going to do.

…

Himeno sat on her bed, an open book on her lap, but her eyes were focused on the window beside her. Ever since she woke up from her coma, everything has been going crazy. First, her talk with her biological parents and the fact that she actually forgave them was very enlightening on her part. After that, she returned to her room only to be told by her real dad that they were needed in the Vongola Base immediately while his ear was being pulled by the sadistic Sun Arcobaleno. Then the fact about the supposedly dead brother of Julian had turned out to be alive and kicking for the past fifteen years.

She laughed at that memory, that his tutor since fourteen had still treated him as the Dame-Tsuna of years ago. She wondered how someone like him had gotten such a high position as his future.

"From useless to powerful…" she muttered.

"But even though he's powerful he is still plain old Dame-Tsuna," Himeno almost jumped at recognizing the voice of Reborn who was leaning on her open door. She wondered how she never heard the door opening a while ago.

"Reborn-san," she called.

"Thinking about that obligation you need to think about? You have been thinking of your real father, aren't you?" he said as he approached the bed.

Himeno smiled weakly, and looked at the man, "You didn't let me answer that question yet," she informed. "Yes my parents asked me, but when I was about to answer, Decimo-sama had stated that so suddenly. I couldn't do anything but stay quiet for a while."

Reborn became quiet for a while. But then a certain smugness in him was evident on his face, "Then have you made your decision?" he asked.

Himeno smiled, "I believe you know the answer to that question," she guessed.

The man smiled in satisfaction, "I think your decision is a good one. You are not like your father in terms of thinking about it, thankfully. I will look forward on how you do things from now on," he said and left the room to herself.

Himeno smiled and looked at the window. "I hope your prediction is right, Reborn-san…" a smirk then crept on her face, "My life is getting more interesting by the day…"

…

Tsuna looked over his last file of paperwork that night. The doctors had told him that in a few days, Himeno and Julian will be fit enough to check out of the hospital. Just in time for Himeno to visit Ieyoshi's grave for the first time in Namimori. At the thought of the young boy, he looked at the frame on his table showing him, Kyoko and Ieyoshi at the Castle garden. It was the last family picture they have of him. By that time, he was only six. Now he was supposedly turning ten next week, it made her wonder what would happen should Ieyoshi had lived and conquered his weak heart. Even at his young age, he had fought bravely at his sickness, and he was the sweetest boy Tsuna had ever met. He was blessed to have a nice son like Ieyoshi who didn't want anyone fretting over him just because of his illness.

His only regret was that he had not been given the chance to see his sister while he was alive. When Ieyoshi had died, Kyoko and he were the ones who were gravely devastated. The young boy had died with the two of them by his side…

Brushing the painful memory off of his mind, he looked at the window and gazed at the sky. "Yoshi-kun…if only you have met your sister…" he muttered. In a few moments, he was engulfed in drowsiness and drifted off to sleep.

…

_Tsuna suddenly opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of hospital room. He didn't know how he got there, but one thing was for sure, this was something weird. Looking around him, he realized he was in some sort of memory the moment he had completely scanned the room._

_Beeping sounds of a heartbeat machine was the only sound in the hospital room of one Ieyoshi Sawada who was bedridden and with the life support contraption only helping him to live. His messy gravity-defying orange hair was mussed up on his large pillow, his eyes closed, and his face half unrecognizable because of his oxygen mask. His breaths were uneven and unstable. _

_His heart clenched as he remembered this painful memory._

_The door suddenly opened, and the boy's eyes opened as well, revealing his caramel colored eyes as he looked at his parents and his favorite uncle, Dino coming inside his room. He smiled at them weakly through the oxygen mask. They knew that through it, his smile has been radiant like before. The boy didn't want to see his family so unhappy, that was why he was always putting on a smiling face whenever they see him._

_But Ieyoshi knew that this was the last time he was ever going to smile at his parents. He knew that his time has come to say goodbye to them. No one knew, but he knew exactly while playing asleep that he didn't have much time to live, and he accepted that. His only regret was that he was not going to be able to see his older sister that he has heard so much about from his parents, even though they were only with her for three days. _

_Kyoko was the first one to approach the boy, "Yoshi-kun…how are you feeling?" she asked gently._

_Ieyoshi looked at his mother, "I'm fine, don't worry about me…" he replied._

_The three looked at the boy with sad faces as they saw his radiant smile. "Hang in there Yoshi-kun, you will be out of here in no time," he assured._

_They were surprised when they saw the boy shake his head slowly. "Mama…Papa…I know I will not live that long anymore…" he stated._

_His statement shocked the three, "What do you mean?"_

"_I…I heard what you were talking about me…I have not long to live…and I accept that fact…" he answered._

_Kyoko shot up on her seat beside him, "Yoshi-kun, don't say that! Of course you will live longer!" she stated._

"_Mama…I think I know myself very well…" he answered as his eyes were slowly drooping._

_They knew that sign. "Yoshi, stay strong," Dino pleaded. _

"_I am strong…strong enough to accept that my time…has come…" he stated._

"_Yoshi-kun!" Tsuna sprang up and grabbed one of the young boy's tiny hands, "Please…stay with us!"_

_But he just kept on smiling as he slowly closed his eyes, the heartbeat machine was showing that his heart was slowly giving up. "Tell…Himeno-nee…to visit me…as soon as she can…"_

"_Yoshi-kun?"_

"…" _There was no answer._

"_Yoshi-kun?" _

"…"

_Tsuna's face paled, "Dino-nii, call the doctor quick!" _

_He didn't need to be told twice._

_Moments later, the doctors and nurses were all over the boy with the failing heart. They were trying their best to revive the boy's heart._

_Tsuna and Kyoko were near the door, with Kyoko's face buried in Tsuna's chest and him comforting his wife. His guardians were trying not to do anything that makes them vulnerable, hands clenched._

"_Yoshi-kun…Yoshi-kun…" Kyoko kept muttering._

_The next thing they had heard broke their hearts. A straight beep sound resonate the room full of sad faces of both the doctors and the family of Ieyoshi. But what had surprised them was that gentle smile on his face when they took off his oxygen mask, as if he was having a pleasant dream in his eternal sleep._

_Tsuna looked away and held back his tears. This was the day that Ieyoshi had died. He had gladly accepted his death rather than fear it. He knew that the day would come soon, and he had been ready for it for a long time. _

_Then, in the middle of the scene, he was blinded by a white light. He covered his eyes and the moment he cleared his eyes, he found himself in a garden outside the Vongola Castle, although it was well-maintained which puzzled him. He then noticed a large white gazebo which he could swear was not in the garden. Although he had heard that there used to be a gazebo in the time of the Primo._

"_Where…am I?" he wondered to himself._

_A soft but familiar giggle reached his ears. Coming from behind, he turned and stared wide eyed at Ieyoshi, smiling his ever bright smile, no wheelchair, and what was more, he had the same features as before, about at the age of eight. "You're just in a dream Papa," the boy answered._

_Tsuna couldn't believe what he was seeing. There he was, standing in front of him with his radiant smile in the garden outside the castle. Of course it would be a dream. "Y-Yoshi-kun…is that really you?" he said._

_Ieyoshi kept on smiling, "In the flesh, I mean, in the spirit!" he answered. _

_In just a split second, Tsuna knelt down on his height and embraced the boy. He smiled and embraced his father back, happy to reunite with him after two years. "Yoshi-kun…"_

"_Surprised to see me?" he asked._

"_How…?" he said as he pulled away to look at his son properly, "Why…?" _

_Ieyoshi laughed, "Well, I am a spirit now, and I can visit any dream I want! Right now, you are asleep in your office. I had thought it was the right time for me to show myself since all of this clamor died down, and besides, I had watched over Himeno-nee since she had been captured," he explained._

_Tsuna remembered Himeno's words before she passed out from the poison almost two weeks ago about how he and Giotto had taught her that she did not hate him with a vengeance anymore. "So that was it…it all makes sense…" he managed to mutter, "But how did you take care of helping Himeno yourself?" he wondered._

"_I didn't. Giotto-san needed my help, and I gladly accepted," he replied._

_Tsuna looked at him dumbly, "Giotto-san…? You mean…the Vongola Primo?" he concluded._

"_And Ieyoshi-kun proved to be wonderful help," a new voice joined them. _

_Tsuna stood up to see up close his ancestor, "Primo…" _

_Giotto gave him a smile, "Long time no see, Decimo," he greeted._

"_But why…? What is all this?" _

"_I have been watching over Himeno for a while now ever since she turned fourteen. I was responsible for giving her faded memories of the day that she was evacuated. Of course, it was weird for her to remember that in her dreams considering she was just a mere infant, but I had my own ways. I had also met her from the day she had a little accident instigated by the children of the Varia," he explained._

"_The soccer ball incident…" he muttered when he remembered what her foster parents had told him on how Himeno had changed her view slightly after the soccer ball accident._

_Giotto nodded, "Before that incident, she already found out the truth," Tsuna looked surprised, "She had an agent research about you after her first mission with the Varia children, but that knowledge left her the moment she was hit by the soccer ball because of thinking about it too much. I supposed Fate had decreed that it was still too early for her to find out. After that, every time she is troubled, I had come to visit her in her dreams to lend a hand," _

"_And by the time Himeno-nee got out of control with her Flames of Depression, Giotto-san asked me to get her subconscious out of her rampage, and we kind of met after that," he said._

"_So you have been a good help to her…thank you so much for watching over her," he thanked._

_Giotto smiled, "That is what the traditional Protection ring is for. Old Talbot had infused some of my blood in the ring so that I could protect her myself. I asked it personally," he revealed._

_Tsuna didn't need to know how on earth he had done it. "Still, thank you very much. I wouldn't know what I'd do should anything more dangerous happens to her,"_

_Ieyoshi smiled, "Don't worry! Himeno-nee's trouble about it is now finished!" he assured._

_Tsuna nodded in response. It was then when he realized he was fading. "Oh, it seems that it's time for you to wake up," Giotto said._

_Tsuna gave the two a smile, "Thank you for your help," he said and faded completely._

_Ieyoshi then turned serious, "Yes, her troubles about her identity have come to pass…but there are still more issues to come…" he murmured._

"_By then, Himeno would be wiser, but even I can't predict the steps that she will do…"_

"_Giotto-san," Ieyoshi said._

_The man then closed his eyes, and opened them again with a smile, "But we will be there to help her in any way we can," he assured._

_Ieyoshi nodded with a smile._

…

Tsuna was snapped awake by a hit on the head. He didn't need to know who did that. "Reborn!" he shouted.

"Wake up completely. Himeno just called saying that she needed to talk to you," he informed.

Tsuna wondered why, but he asked no further questions and rushed there.

…

Himeno was there talking with Julian when Tsuna arrived at the hospital. By the time Himeno saw her father, she smiled. "You look like you've been dragged here," she joked.

"You said that you needed to talk to me," he answered.

Julian then moved the joystick on his wheelchair. He got it just yesterday as to not be pushed off anywhere by Lennan anymore, "I'll leave the two of you alone," he said as he left the room.

The room was then filled with silence only to be broken by Himeno, "You decide to quickly on what will befall the Vongola family," she commented.

Tsuna looked at her, "But I had to do something. I know you don't want to become the Eleventh after what you've been through," he commented.

Himeno laughed softly, "I've been having my life cross a really thin thread for years. And besides, who said anything about me refusing the title?" she wondered.

The man's head shot up and stared at his daughter as if she has grown two heads, "Y-You mean…"

Himeno smiled, "I figured being the Vongola Eleventh would be a fun ride," she stated.

**And there it is! Just a few more chapters and I am done with it! It could have been sooner, but somehow some of the works I made mysteriously disappeared, and that pissed me off. **

**On the happy note, REVIEW~!**


	30. Epilogue

**This is officially the last chapter people. And this will be the longest I have ever constructed in this fic. Forewords will be written after this last (cries) chapter.**

**Begin the end! (waah!)**

**Epilogue**

Three days later, Himeno and Julian were checked out of the hospital. It had been a hectic week for the both of them, with visitors coming every now and then, and all of the Get Well Soon cards that they had received. Mori and Nori had called in to tell the school and the Musix Guild that Himeno and Julian had an accident while they were in Italy, minus the critical and confidential part, and for the past three days, their own respective rooms were filled with flowers and letters from the guild, school and unwanted fanclub.

Things were still rather weird around Himeno and her biological parents, but she could manage it. Ever since she declared that she would be the Vongola Eleventh, things had seemed rather awkward. For one thing, she found out that Narumi Sasagawa was her cousin. Her relationship with Narumi was close to none, since the said girl was rather distant to her. She understood that Narumi was trying to distance herself from her because she didn't want a false hope that she could be her missing cousin.

Then there were the other children of her father's guardians. She got along well with Ayako and Seishiro the most. Seishiro was a little happy go lucky which makes her wonder sometimes how Ayako, the smart responsible rebel fell for the kid of the guardian that her father is always annoyed with. Then there was Gilbert, whose closet is filled with cow printed clothes. Well at least he didn't wear a cow costume. The ones that had intrigued her from the start were Gino and Kantaro. Gino was mischievous, and a prankster when it comes to utilizing his illusions, while Kantaro was quiet and stoic. Sometimes she could feel the temperature drop within a forty-five meter radius from him, but she can't help but be interested in the mysterious boy.

Then she realized the complication of visits that her parents were to take should they come around in Namimori. But Tsuna had assured that he will find a way, and she can visit her grandparents, Nana and Iemitsu whenever she likes.

As for Julian, he was still getting used to the fact that his brother was alive. Lennan had brought in the family that has cared for him when he was found and had amnesia. It appeared that the family had adopted him legally, and that they had a twelve year-old daughter that had stood as the sister of Lennan. To say the least, Julian was secretly jealous that the girl had received a brother's love and care, while he was deprived of having one for thirteen years. It was unfair to him, but he had to consider what happened to him back then. He didn't remember a thing about his past, which proved to be useful, for being exposed into the world of the adults; he would be unable to enjoy his childhood.

Meeting Lennan's adoptive family made him sure that his life had been a good one, what with having a good family around him. He was a little jealous of that too, but it was set aside in thinking what lies ahead for him.

"So Juls, what do you plan on doing right now?" Himeno wondered. They were inside the Vongola Castle after the long trip from the hospital. Julian was restricted to bend down so that his stitches would not be opened, and was forced to sit in a wheelchair for a week until the wound would completely heal up. Ryohei had opted that he heal it quickly, but Tsuna stopped him saying that it would be best to leave it as it is for at least a few days to let the healing sink in.

Julian leaned into his wheelchair as he thought of it, "Well…Lennan has asked me to stay in their place permanently, which is stated in Milan. I hadn't given an answer to him yet, but I plan to finish second year at Nami-Private before I move in to their place." He answered.

Himeno turned a little sad, "So you're leaving after junior year…? You're leaving me…" she muttered.

Julian felt a little pang on the head for that answer, but he knew he couldn't take back his word. As much as he wanted to stay by Himeno's side, he still wants to get to know his brother and the family that raised him. He wanted his own family, just as much as he wanted to be part of Himeno's family. But no matter how he thinks of it, Julian was just Himeno's best friend. He could be treated as one of them, but never in reality. "Himeno, I know you want me to stay, but I have to get to know Lennan and his family better. Grandfather had already approved of it, and he said that he would take care of the house for me. I have to know my brother to better understand him, and be with him as a family member. I just can't stay isolated forever," he reasoned.

Himeno was still looking upset. She knew Julian was right. He had to know his own family, and the feel of belonging in it. "I understand Juls…I was just being selfish. I never thought I would see the day that you would be away from me…"

Julian smiled and held her hand, "Don't worry. You will, and always will be my best friend. Believe in that," he said. "Besides, I could call you anytime I want, but I will make sure to call on a convenient time, what with the time difference,"

Himeno took it and smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that," she said.

It was then when Kyoko entered the living room, "Himeno, we're leaving," she informed.

Himeno and Julian nodded as they followed the woman to the car where almost everyone was waiting. They were going home to Namimori today, and they had been prepared for two days now. They were going to visit the grave of Ieyoshi who, had he lived, would be turning ten the next morning.

"I wonder what that kid is like while he was here. Must be a lively one," Julian said as they loaded their things in the car.

Narumi laughed, "The castle was lively, but not rowdy. That was our job. Ieyoshi was...well...kind of gets along with Kantaro and Gino more next to me,"

The two stared at Narumi, "No way! Really?" the two said. It was unbelievable. Of all the people in the world that Ieyoshi would prefer getting along with, it had to be the two. Their parents couldn't stand each other, and they had had a fair share of hostility to Tsuna back in their younger days. It was clearly impossible that his son would get along better with their sons.

"I expected that you would be surprised," Narumi mused. "At first it would be hard to believe, but that was the truth. Ieyoshi loved the company of Kantaro and Gino. I am the same age as Kantaro, and we were born just a few days away so I kind of grew up with him practically. He is as calm and collective like his mother, and he has a fair love for cute things like Hibari-san. Ieyoshi was cute and nice and friendly, coming from the genes of Tsuna-jiisan of course, so it was no wonder that he softened Kantaro up. As for Gino, well...he took a little fondness on being by his side because of his unbelievable talent in painting that seemed to pass off as a good illusion. He's a natural artist, that boy...but sometimes Gino finds it amusing to create illusions based on his paintings every time Ieyoshi is done with it in canvas. Most of the time, he conjure up illusions so that Ieyoshi could put it in the canvas," she informed.

"I am not that attached to him," Gino intervened.

Kantaro just shrugged, "Didn't we agree to dismiss that kind of talk?" he demanded, staring at Narumi.

Narumi, on the other hand, just snickered.

Himeno smiled, "He sounds like a wonderful kid," she commented.

"The sweetest, he was practically a saint." Gilbert added.

Seishiro laughed, "So to say, the kid's really, really nice. Too bad he can't pitch properly," he commented.

A hit on his head was caused by Ayako, "You idiot of course he can't! How do you expect him to pitch with his small stature?" she lectured.

"Hey, I was six when I first learned to throw a baseball," Seishiro defended.

"You already had a fit body and at least three and a half foot tall by then. How could you expect someone like him to grow so fast as you do?" Ayako shot back again.

The rants continued on at the cars, and to the plane. It was an amusing sight to see, while the introverts (Gino and Kantaro) were just minding their own businesses to avoid more noises and to be lectured by the attendants.

The information that they had given her were one of the things that he still didn't know about her little brother. In fact, she never asked him anything about himself while she was on a flame rampage, because he and Giotto were too busy showing her the past of their father. But she didn't mind. She could still ask the others about him.

…

At the airport, Yuni and the others stationed in Italy, mostly composed of Himeno's vast number of deadly agents for godparents, but all of them have their masks off and their clothing are normal enough. They had to see their favourite godchild off to the house of her biological family, and it was the only time they could assure that she was safe. They were exceptionally worried about her ever since she was hospitalized, up to the point when she has woken up from her coma. Even more so when she was now going back to Namimori to meet her grandparents, it sets their worries for her to a degree. They knew about Himeno and her rampage when she was eight, and some of them were present when she also lost it during the war with Byakuran.

Yuni steps to Himeno closer and gave her a farewell kiss on the cheek, "Have a safe trip Himeno," she said and then looked at Julian, "And Julian, look after her for us," she added.

Himeno smiled at everyone, "You don't have to be worried about me and my flames anymore," she assured. "I can do things on my own now,"

It was then when Gamma strapped something on her wrist. It was a wristwatch with different buttons on the side with different places of the world. All of them were marked by continent, and the watch immediately turns into a screen to view what country to choose from. Himeno looked at Gamma, "That is a communication watch. It can send messages and distress calls on all of the stations of the organization should you need our assistance," he said. "It might be good use to you in the future. We made those ourselves."

The brunette beamed at everyone, "Thanks for the gift everyone,"

It was then when Deathgazer, now known as a normal Italian businessman, said something that made some of them cringe, "Remember, we are always here to torture those who are messing with you be it physically or mentally," he advised.

Instead of scolding the man, she just smiled with an equally mischievous streak as his, "Don't worry, I'll keep you posted,"

As they all entered the plane, Tsuna looked at Himeno warily, "You weren't serious about it, are you?" he asked.

He expected for her to give out a laugh and say it was, but then, he was met by a deadly grin, "Of course I'm serious. I've tried that with my godfather numerous times. I had so much fun torturing people in their minds when I am with him," she said as if it was a normal conversation. "I learn a lot from him. He is practically my favourite godfather," she admitted.

The others heard this information too. They all looked at Julian to confirm it, and they received a curt nod about it, saying that she was dead serious. He even pointed on himself indicating that he was once a victim from Himeno's notorious mind tricks.

...

By the time they had arrived at Namimori, they were greeted by two elderly couple that Himeno had guessed would be her grandparents, Nana and Iemitsu. Tsuna had told them beforehand that she was already coming, and they were very excited to meet her and show her everything she needed to know about the eccentric family.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana called Tsuna like before. Even in her old age, she still looked ten years younger because she has maintained her cheerful attitude. The only time her cheeriness went off was when she had discovered the secret lives of her family, the evacuation of Himeno, and the death of Ieyoshi. It was the main reason why she hadn't asked the kid yet.

"Mom, Dad," Tsuna called.

Himeno, feeling a little nervous, walked behind Tsuna and Kyoko. Julian was beside Lennan who had tagged along to see the house which his brother had lived at for years.

The moment Nana saw Himeno, she felt like she was seeing a double Tsuna in a long brown wig. Himeno bowed at the two of them, "Pleased to meet you..." she said nervously.

But Nana had other ideas than to bow down to the girl. In a split second, she grabbed a hold on Himeno and hugged her while spinning her around, "Oh my! You really do look like Tsu-kun! I remember when he used to be this cute, but he was too distant! I feel like I'm still thirty!" she said with glee.

"M-Mom!" Tsuna said in worry that his daughter would die of oxygen loss.

Iemitsu laughed wholeheartedly, "Your mother is right. She does remind us of your fourteen year-old self, son," he commented. He then looked at Himeno's foster parents, "So you have been taking care of my granddaughter all these years. You raised her to be a wonderful girl,"

Mori smiled, "No sir, she was already a wonderful child even before we adopted her," she commented.

Nana then let go of hugging Himeno, "Well then! Shall we get to our home? I have a lot to show you about when Tsu-kun was still young!" she said with glee. Everyone agreed, but Tsuna dreaded his mother's stories about him.

...

The moment Himeno saw the house, she practically admired it. She had seen the house when Giotto had taken her and Ieyoshi on some past trip while Tsuna was still in his teenage years. The house looked well-preserved, as if it had never gotten old. She loved that feel about normal houses. When they entered, Himeno noticed that the arrangements of the furniture from years ago didn't change a bit, except for the photos on the wall and on the shelves.

But she didn't need to pry on that little detail. Maybe her grandmother wanted it this way for a long time.

Tsuna noticed her looking around interestingly, and smiled. She was very interested in the house that he grew up on and where he met the sadistic Reborn. Nana and Iemitsu led them to the living room. Himeno found that the place was no different as from over twenty years ago. They all sat down on the coffee table while Nana served tea.

"It's a real wonder for me to see my granddaughter after so many years. Last time I saw you, you were still pretty small," Iemitsu stated. "I remember when Tsuna was your age. He was very distant to me every time I come home and is always out with his friends..."

Tsuna twitched. The old man was still bringing that subject up after all these years, "Let me remind you Dad that it was entirely your fault,"

Himeno had to stifle a laugh at this. It was true that Tsuna had always been annoyed with his father for as long as he could remember, even before he had met the sadistic tutor.

"Are you guys all set to go?" Tsuna wondered.

Nana and Iemitsu nodded. "We go as soon as you clear out this cake," Nana offered to them a large strawberry cake that Tsuna knew she has spent a lot of time with working on to make it a big one.

Himeno's first bite of the cake was heavenly. This woman's cooking is the best in the world next to Nori. "This is delicious," she praised.

"Indeed," Mori agreed along with his wife.

Nana smiled cheerily, "Oh you compliment me too much! Tsu-kun used to convince me to make that when he was still six," she revealed, "And if I don't make it, he will lie down and roll and complain until I say yes,"

Tsuna turned beet red while the others smiled and snickered. "Mom, please," he looked so embarrassed that Himeno couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle, which she hasn't done in a while.

In last resort, Tsuna looked at Himeno, Julian and Lennan, "Kids please, go to my former room. We need to talk about some important things," he said.

This was not just a family trip. This was also a trip to the cemetery where the former youngest Sawada was buried. But she had known that there were more personal things that they needed to talk about. Like what happened during the time she was abducted by the albino man that used to be the father of Julian and Lennan.

She didn't need to ask, and nodded with a disguised smile, and rushed off while grabbing Julian. Lennan sighed and stood up, "Excuse us," he said before he followed. But not a moment later, Himeno came back and took the cake with her, "I'm really hungry for cake now," she excused.

Nana just smiled, "Enjoy it while it lasts!" and then Himeno slammed the door on Tsuna's old room with a thank you.

By the time the three slammed the door of Tsuna's room, which Nana had labelled just in case, they all went silent until Iemitsu spoke, "I really hope our granddaughter didn't worry you to an extent," he said again.

Nori smiled weakly, looking at the tea, "Well, there were problems concerning her emotion control a few years back, and her attitude towards her birth parents by the time she knew the truth about her...not being part of the family by blood..." she trailed off.

Iemitsu looked at the woman, "What emotional problems?"

Mori looked at the old man now, since Nori refused to raise her head and explain, "The problem is, every time her anger goes to an all time high, she emits what we call now, the Flames of Depression," he revealed.

Iemitsu turned serious and muttered, "Those flames...have returned to the bloodline again..."

This alerted the people in the room, "Dad, what do you mean it has returned to the bloodline?" he demanded.

"We never told this to you but, the granddaughter of the Primo first had this kind of flame mixed in with the Sky Flames. She had a very emotional streak on her, and when it becomes too personal, it just bursts out of control. Black flames representing despair will mix in to the harmonious element of the Sky, and thus, creates a very destructive force. If not careful, things will go out of control and probably burn an entire city with it. If it weren't for the skills of the aged Primo, then that worse case scenario would have happened. This continued on for two more generations, with all possessors are girls. But when the next generation produced no girl to inherit the ability, the bloodline ability for the women died. Or so we thought." He then turned serious, "Himeno's the first girl to be born in the direct line of the family ever since, which proves the theory that only women can inherit the Flames of Depression. I will warn you now to keep that in mind just in case she goes haywire once again." He stated as he looked at the foster parents, "How long ago was this incident before the recent one?"

"When she was eight," Nori answered, "That was the time we told her the truth. We didn't want her to enter into the family dark business as assassins without telling her the truth first. After that, she...threw a fit and lost it..." she tried to block that memory off of her mind, "It was pretty tragic, but no casualties happened. We had a hard time in calming her down while the others hold up the illusions to make the neighbours think that nothing dangerous is occurring...we tried our best to calm her down, until we reached her and lulled her to silence..."

Iemitsu didn't need to hear more, what with the mental images getting on his mind, "I understand it must be painful for you who had loved her for years, but how did you manage to get her into emotion control?" he asked.

Mori was the one who answered this time, "We had asked her godfather, a fellow agent, Deathgazer, to teach her to control her emotions along with his lessons on her about mind abilities, and skills. Of all of us in our generation, he is what we call, the Master of Minds. Out of all his students, Himeno was taken care of very carefully, as he had concluded that she possesses untameable powers beyond our recognition, something that he can only help her to control. She had shown progress over the four years that she has trained under him before he confirmed that she was now properly educated, but warned us to not make her vulnerable to the mind as much as possible, or she will show those flames again," he informed.

Everyone fell silent. "It goes to show," Tsuna said suddenly, "That she needs to be protected at all costs,"

Nori shook his head, "No, she doesn't want to be protected, she wanted to be free on what she does. We give her that freedom for her happiness." She stated. "No, you don't have to protect her; all she needs is to be happy. Once she is, those flames will never come out of her again," she then stared at Tsuna and Kyoko, "As her biological parents, once she starts to live under your roof, I don't know when, but if that day comes, don't protect her. Make her happy,"

Kyoko then took Nori's hand, "We promise to make her happy, Nori-san. Not just for her, but for everyone that cares about her, including the both of you. I never got to thank you for taking care of her properly, and I want to do it now. Thank you so much for raising Himeno and turning her to the girl she is now." She thanked.

Nori smiled, "And thank you so much for bringing her to this world, in order for us to raise her," she thanked.

It was then when a scream made them jolt from where they were. "What! He had an Italian mafia woman as his first girlfriend?" the voices of the three were heard from Tsuna's room.

"Look! She's hot too!" Himeno's voice resonated to the house.

Tsuna cursed, "That's my journal!" he said as he cringed.

"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko's sweet but venomous voice reached his ears. One look at his wife confirms that she was not happy at all. "I thought you threw her pictures away...?"

Tsuna was sweating buckets. The others in the room were slowly feeling sorry for the man, "I-I can explain! That was my journal and I had it pasted on it...and I hadn't touched it since...! I didn't even know it still existed!"

Nana then remembered something, "Oh that's right. Tsu-kun asked me to burn it a week after they broke up...but it was too overridden with words that can make me swoon that I always treat it as a good book to read on my free time," she said gleefully.

"You-you read it all the time?" he said in shock.

Nana smiled, "Of course! It was such a good one. You should get it published~!"

Tsuna didn't want to hear the rest of his first girlfriend journal entries. Instead, he rushed to his room and opened the door to find the three reading the contents of the journal. Without thinking, he immediately grabbed it from the three amused faces. "This is way off limits!" he could tell that he was red with the devilish smiles of the three.

Himeno stroke a smirk, "Nice words Dad. To think that you would fall in love with 'A woman that defies all laws of gravity, the one that seems to light the fire in me, the joys of being with her can be compared to none,'" she said while stating it dramatically. "I wonder what kind of journal you wrote when you and Mom were together after that,"

Tsuna's face was turning into a darker shade of red at this. His daughter seemed like she has photographic memory when it comes to things that interests her. "Enough! It's way too embarrassing, and your mother will kill me," he whispered the last part.

The three zipped their lips, "Our lips are sealed until further notice," they said.

Tsuna didn't want to know how long the 'until further notice' will be, but at least it will make him see the light of day much longer. He sighed as he placed the journal, or rather, dumped it on the garbage can near his table. Maybe this will make his mom get the message that he wants that memory incinerated immediately. "Come on, Ieyoshi is waiting,"

...

They arrived at Namimori Cemetery in less than an hour. They drove into it for ten more minutes before coming across a large marble mausoleum with the family name, Sawada. It was a large mausoleum with many crypts aligned properly. Judging from the mausoleum itself, it must have been reconstructed may times to accommodate the deceased family members. The one farthest at the middle was the one who started the Sawada bloodline, Giotto, who is known in Japan as Ieyatsu Sawada, the Vongola Primo.

The crypts were labelled by their generation. Giotto's, obviously, was marked with a Roman Numeral I to state that he was the very first Sawada, followed by the rest. She stopped at his crypt first, and smiled. _'So, this is where you are officially buried. I'd like to thank you now personally for taking care of me ever since I started to re-enter the trouble. Thank you so much for allowing me to meet Ieyoshi's spirit and for the endless help you give me. I guess things are getting boring on the other side huh? I'll see you in my dreams soon,'_ she mentally thanked and proceeded to look around.

The ninth batch, with the mark IX on it, has only two more vacant spot. They all knew that it was reserved for Nana and Iemitsu once their time has come. The tenth, marked as X, only has two slots, both for Tsuna and Kyoko, since Tsuna was an only child. The new addition was XI, or the eleventh generation. That was where a lone grave was placed. The plaque read: _Ieyoshi Sawada II, A Sweet boy with the Sweetest Heart._ It almost moved Himeno to tears, but she held them back.

"Hey Ieyoshi," she greeted as she moved her fingers to touch every detail of her brother's plaque, "I'm finally here...I finally got to see you personally...I hope you didn't wait too long," she said.

Tsuna was the one who spoke next, "As we promised, we brought her here as soon as possible to visit you," he said. "Happy tenth birthday, Ieyoshi," he greeted.

At that moment, no one spoke. Silence seemed to be the most important thing in the world right now. The silence was for Ieyoshi, for the times that he had given them the smiles throughout his life, thanking him in silence for being with them for a short span of time. Thanks for his life.

They left the mausoleum soon after, and left the proximity of the cemetery. Afterwards, the talks returned to its normal glee as the car left the cemetery to a restaurant that they always frequent every year when they used to take Ieyoshi on his birthdays.

Outside the mausoleum, two translucent glowing figures emerged from it. Ieyoshi smiled as the car left, thankful that his wish was granted after two years of waiting. Giotto was there beside him, glad that the family was together again with hopes that their bonds will get stronger from now on. And as fast as they emerged, they all walked to their crypts and disappeared as they went through it.

…

A week passed, and Himeno and Julian were back in school. Their guild was more than happy to greet them at the gates the moment they found out that the two were coming back to school after being hospitalized. Ai, Risa and Shinkiro had already returned a week before them, the day the renovations of the school were completed, with a little help from the Vongola and Lennan's family. By that time, the Millefiore was dissolved and the Funeral Wreathes were either destroyed or sent to Vindice sealed for eternity.

"Kaichou! Thank goodness you're alright!" Shinkiro stated, acting the part of the worried over exaggerated vice president of their class.

"We never thought that you would be back so soon though," Ai commented. "For the past week, you guys were the main topic. What bad luck that the two of you had a _motor crossing accident_ when you guys were having a family visit in Italy,"

'_So that was the information that was passed onto the guild and the school…no wonder…they can't just tell everyone that I was almost killed by a poison stake and Julian almost died because of me slashing his back with my katana…it was a good thing that Julian's back had nothing but a slash scar, thanks to Ryohei-jiisan. He would have a hard time explaining that in swimming class,'_ Himeno thought. "Yeah, it was a terrible accident, but I think I can manage the weekly performance. I had made a lot of plans while I was in the hospital doing nothing." She stated.

"Speaking of which, the guild had done nothing for the past two weeks, because they couldn't concentrate while their star performers were out in the country inside a hospital. They were too distraught to perform," Ai informed.

Himeno frowned, "Well that can't be done. The show must go on no matter what. What are they thinking?" she complained, "I know Julian and I were hospitalized, but that doesn't give them a reason to laze around and mourn as if Juls and I died." she stated. "We have to do something about this..."

"Oh no there will be none of that until tomorrow," Ai said. "You missed the Diagnostic Test last week, and you and Julian have to take it today." She informed.

Himeno sighed, "I was afraid of that,"

"But still, it's good that you are okay now. We were a little worried you know?" Risa said.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine now," Himeno assured.

As if on cue, the Yohannes and his group arrived. All looked at Himeno normally. Himeno remembered the day she saw them again. They were very silent most of the time, but Athena was fretting over her like Lussuria does to his squad. But the girls, which she has gotten along with slightly, were talking to her in a less formal way, while the boys were just hanging around and giving side comments to what they were talking about. Yohannes on the other hand, was silently watching, but most of the time, he seemed to be dazing somewhere and to cover it up, he has a book on his hand most of the time.

She smiles and greets them, "You guys seem to be a little later than usual," she then notices that the girls, except for Regine and Athena were missing along with Martin. There was something wrong. "Where are the others?"

They didn't need to tell her because a few seconds after her question, a scream went down the hall, "Help! I'm going to be murdered by a crazy girl!"

Himeno looked at the glass window of the room to see Martin running from Anya with eyes screaming bloody murder, "Come here so I can kill you Martin!"

"As if I'd be that stupid!" he screamed back as he ran further.

Athena gave a sigh, "Martin spread our video that was supposed to be for the Music Festival on the internet, and all of us found out just this morning when Shiori and Spinel went browsing," she informed.

"How did he get a copy anyway?" Regine asked.

Himeno sighed and confessed, "He bought a copy from me a few days ago for six hundred thousand Euros, and well, I guess I forgot to explain to him about copyrights," she confessed. "I meant it as a joke, but then he took out his check book and I couldn't help but sell it to him," she added. They could swear that there was a euro sign on her eyes for a split second. Something tells them that her money in her savings had just gone to an all time high.

"Whatever that copyright is, it's not going to save his life," Jonathan said, clearly amused by the fact that the spawn of the frog illusionist was getting a beat-up.

"What about Rinsel?" Himeno asked.

"Setting a trap for Martin," Regine informed.

Himeno sighed. "Rest in peace Martin," she muttered.

Just as she said that, a resonating scream filled the halls signalling the capture of Martin.

The moment classes started, Anya and Rinsel showed up without Martin. Himeno guessed that maybe he has been sent to their personal solitary confinement, and had conjured up a good illusion that Martin was in class. Whatever they plan in store for Martin, she could tell it would not be good. Even if Rinsel was his girlfriend, she will have no mercy for embarrassing them over the internet.

...

At the School Police Commissioner's Office, Himeno tried to find where the hell Martin had posted the video, only to find it in the most obvious site. Youtube. When she looked a the views, her eyes widened in amusement to see that it has over ten thousand views already with a lot of impressed comments about them. Whatever kind of embarrassment the two were feeling right now was not known to Himeno at all.

The door suddenly opened revealing Julian, "So, I perchance saw Rinsel setting up some kind of trap as I was walking down the halls and Martin being caught in it. What happened?" In response, she showed him the screen of her computer, and he got the message. "Now I get it," he said as he put two and two together. "Your future assassination squad is quite amusing," he said

Himeno shook her head, "I'm not going to address them as that. They are my friends as well Juls," she commented.

Julian snorted, "I know. It was a wonder how you made Xanxus' son tame around you. I'm quite impressed and shocked,"

Himeno chuckled, "Everything in my family is shocking Juls, and you better get used to it,"

"I agree. There is still a lifetime to see what kinds of surprises are going to be in store for you, Vongola Undisecimo," he addressed.

Himeno gave him her usual 'who knows?' smile, "And I can't wait for it either," she could feel the adventurous blood moving in her veins. May be being the heir of the most powerful mafia family is not so bad. She could be worse.

She knew her identity, the truth, and who her friends and allies are. Now she can look forward on what lies ahead of her, promising herself to not look back and regret her actions, just as she has been doing all her life. Her troubles are gone.

For now...

**End.**

**And that's it! Thanks for everyone who read this story until the end!**

**A lot has been nagging me recently, and I have been planning on clearing out some unfinished fics and pitching in some new ones for a change. I already have the plots and advanced chapters for those unpublished, but I can't seem to grasp some form of inspiration on the other fics that makes them amused.**

**Please tell me what I should wipe out completely.**

**Oh, and one more thing, do not, and I mean, ****do not erase**** the alert on this for the next three years. I am planning on a sequel now, but as I say, it might take that kind of time to get everything settled. I'm only seventeen and a graduating student starting June, and I need all the concentration I can get for the full year, which means there will be no updates on the fic that I choose to work on next if I could help it. I need to get my head straight if I want to pass the list of schools I want to enter in college.**

**But keep in mind that I might also nudge in an Omake for all of my readers this summer or sooner when I get some spare time. The reason for you guys not erasing it in the story alert is that I am going to post a notice if its sequel is already published.**

**Again, thank you for the support, and I will see you guys real soon!**

**FINAL REVIEW~!**


End file.
